My Hero Academia: The Heart of a Hero
by SuperOtaku
Summary: Izuko Midoriya has struggled to become a Hero her whole life. So what happens when she does become one? What happens when that dream becomes a reality? And what happens when the only people she can remember genuinely calling friends turn on her? Can she recover from it, or will it kill her? The body can be healed, but the heart, is a much more fragile thing. M-Rating Pending
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Her name is Izuko Midoriya, and for as long as she can remember she has wanted to be a Hero! Those dreams sadly were dashed at a young age when she discovered she would more then likely never receive a quirk. From there her life only seemed to get worse. She could still remember the look on Kachaan's face when she had told him the news. In that instance, the warm friendly Kaachan who had stood by her side turned cold, his eye's looked at her differently. His words tore through her already cracked heart in one earth shattering sentence.

"Quirkless huh? Then what are you doing hanging out with me for?" She cried. She sat there alone and cried as her Kachaan left her, alone and broken. Things didn't get much better after that. As the years passed he made a habit of calling out Izuko for her quirklessness even going so far as to start calling her "Deku", It caught on in no time and soon everyone called her that. Even some of her teachers. Still, no matter how much it hurt, she never gave up hope. She held out hope that a quirk, any quirk would manifest itself. Still no matter how much she prayed and hoped and pleaded with any unseen forces to give her something, anything, she would never receive her Quirk. Swallowed up in her loneliness she buried herself in her study of Pro Hero's. . .

So that's how she got here. Sitting alone at the back of class face buried in her notebook as she wrote down notes on Kachaan's newest use of his quirk. Even if it was used against her. She till remembered the shock seeing him use it to ignite her skirt along the hem. Sure it left small burns along the outside of her thigh and had burned a hole in her stockings, but it was a clear improvement in his control. Before he was always blowing things up or smoldering burns into her skin with smaller cracks and sizzles, but this time he had used such precise control and it had left her mumbling incessantly to herself as she thought of uses for his newfound control. She could sort of hear the class discussing Kachaan's application for U.A. She smiled softly to herself thinking of how Kachaan was sure to get it. Her smile faded only slightly as she remembered her own application. Even without a Quirk, if she was lucky she could still get into the support courses if she was lucky.

"The fuck'd you say Deku!" Kachaan's voice cut through the class and snapped her out of her thought's as she snapped her head up to look in his direction. The entire class was staring at her with looks of shock on there faces and she couldn't help but cringe into herself as Kachaan skulked his way towards her a look of pure rage etched into his face. As he reached her desk he slammed his palm against her desk and his quirk activated shattering her desk in an explosion of splintered wood and burnt metal sending her flying back out of her chair and slamming into the wall behind her, her head colliding with enough force to blur her vision. Her eye's began to water as she looked up at him. "I said what in the fuck did you say you quirkless bitch! You really think U.A. would except your worthless ass!"

"K-Kachaan I . . ." Her words were cut off as Kachaan leant down gripping the collar of her shirt and lifting her up to look him in the eye's, smoke billowing out from the hand holding her.

"Listen here Deku, I'm going to be the only one from this school who get's into that school, and no quickless bitch like you is going to ruin that for me!" Izuko started to open her mouth to peak when his hand released her and exploded in her face as she fell back against the wall again."SHUT IT!" His eye's were full of so much race and it was all directed at her. It was enough to choke the breath out of her as she felt the beginnings of a burn forming on her cheek. "He squatted down to her level, oh so slowly, and this time his eye's seemed to shift ever so slightly. The rage there was leaving but it was being replaced with something else she couldn't quite place. "If your so desperate to be a hero, I think I know the answer for you Deku. Why not take a leap of faith off the roof, and pray you get a quirk in your next life." She could barely here the cry that muffled it's way out of her throat as his usual friends, if they could be called that, chuckled and snickered behind him throwing snide remarks her way along the lines of what Kachaan had just said to her. He stayed there silently for a moment staring at her, something in his eye's seemed off, but eventually he shook his head and stood marching out of class saying "Just don't get in my way . . . stupid Deku."

* * *

Izuko trudged home, alone and tired. She was so tired of everything, Kachaan's constant bullying. Her quirkiness. But most of all she was just so tired of being alone. As much as her mother wanted to support her, there was just so much she could do. Izuko never blamed her though. She just couldn't understand. She'd grown up with her quirk, had never had to put up with the ridicule not having one came with. The loneliness it brought. The self doubt and hate. Izuko was so caught up in her own thought's that she had barely heard the sound of the sewer grate behind her shifting as a hulking gelatinous blob oozed out and crept up on her. She just heard what sounded like a chuckle behind her snapping her out of her stupor when she suddenly felt slimy substance sliding up her legs and before she had time to react it slid over her body from head to toe. She fought desperately to move but it was useless and when she felt the suffocating slime ooze into her mouth and nostril and down her throat all she could think was 'This is how I die' That's when he heard it speak, " _Yes that's it little one, just give in and it will all be over soon, and hey Maybe after I take your body for myself I'll even take it out for a spin. It's been a while sense I've had such a young little thing such as yourself to play with. I can only Imagine what this body can do in bed!_ " Tear's were streaming from her eye's as her vision slowly blurred and began to fade. It hurt so much, she could feel the lime forcing it's way into her lungs the pressure was so intense she couldn't believe she hadn't passed out already.

As her vision faded away and her mind sputtered she could feel a haze wash over her as death welcomed her into it's open arms, and then cold. Oh god it was so cold all of a sudden. If she was dead, how was she so cold that it hurt. Her mind slowly faded to black as she let out one final shiver that seemed to rack her whole body and then . . . nothing . . . and like that her eye's burst open as air flooded her lungs. Her brain fired off like never before as her senses came back to her in a flood of information and the only coherent thought she could manage was just how cold she was. As her vision began to clear and her senses slowly returned to her through her racking coughs she noticed the world was flying by in a blur, oh god that did nothing for her nausea and she had to slam her eye's shut tight. That's when she noticed those hands holding her so tight. She was being held close to someone's body and man were they warm. Like really warm. She couldn't help but to bury her face into that warmth trying desperately to wash the cold away. "Don't worry I've got you, so please hold on just a little longer. Were almost there." At he sound of that voice Izuko opened her eye's and looked up to see a young boy who couldn't have been any older then her. His hair was, two different colors? If that wasn't weird it was even split down the center white on one side, and red on the other. And god was he cute. Her face flushed pink at the thought and she quickly buried her face into his chest again to hide her embarrassment. If the boy noticed he didn't say a thing and for that she was grateful. As if fate wanted to toy with her she felt the day hit her at once and she struggled to keep herself awake and as her eye's fluttered in vain to stay open even slightly she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

When she opened her eye's again she was lying in a hospital bed the slow beep of a heart monitor which she could only assume was hooked up to her droned on in the almost silence of the room. She slowly hooked her arms under herself to hoist herself up and that when she spotted him standing silently at the door looking out into the hall. That same boy from earlier. She was so shocked she couldn't even speak. Who was he, and why was he still here, and god he really was cute, no! He was hot! Even wearing a long sleeved shirt she could still see the tell tale signs of taught muscle under those sleeves. As soon as she thought that she felt her cheeks flush and heard the heart monitor pick up pace just enough to draw his attention. His eye's darted in her direction the moment it sped up, and at first he looked worried until he saw she was awake and his expression went back to being almost stoic, and oh so unreadable. She watched him silently as he looked out into the hall one more time before starting across the room to stand by her bedside. His eye's wandered over her body for a long slow moment before his eye's finally locked onto her's and she visibly swallowed, the heart monitor beside her kicking up again and with that her cheeks went red. She was sure he heard the heart monitor but was ignoring it. He had to be.

"How are you feeling?"

She blinked a few times staring at him like a total idiot as she did before it dawned on her that he had asked her a question. She blushed again before sitting up straight and what preceded could only be described as a total communication breakdown. "H-hot, er, y-you I-I mean w-what, s-sludge where . . . How!" She shook er head and mentally berated herself for fucking up on such a colossal scale before clearing her thought's and starting over "I-I mean. What happened? I-I was so cold, I could h-have sworn I had died." She saw the boy grimace ever so slightly at that before he rubbed at the back of his neck saying

"Sorry. That was my fault. I used my quirk to much and sort of chilled you along with that villain. As for the villain I couldn't do much other then grab you and run. My apologies if I hurt you in any way." Izuko's whole body seemed to slump a little at that. Looking down at her hands she mumbled

"I-I'm s-sorry." The boy's head perked up at that as his face contorted in confusion. This young girl had apologized to him for being saved? But before he could question it he froze at the sound of heavy footfalls coming down the hall. His head whipped around at the sound of the hospital room door swung open with probably too much force, bringing the attention of both occupants to the door revealing none other then . . . "E-E-E-Endeavor!?" The #2 Hero otherwise known as Endeavor was standing there scowling at her as if he had found something disgusting that he wanted to squish causing her to blood to freeze. His eye's then moved to the young boy beside her and she couldn't help the sigh of relief that left her body at the loss of his gaze.

"Todoroki. You missed your afternoon training. Come. We'll be making up for that when we get home." He began turning around but before stepping out he shot one last glance Izuko before sneering and left. The boy now known as Todoroki looked back to her one last time and placed a gentle hand on her knee as if to apologize, or maybe comfort her.

"Get well." The words were brief and concise but something about that was ok. He gave her what she could only perceive as a smile before finally leaving. The sudden emptiness of the room felt way to familiar to her, the shock and awe of meeting such a mysterious young boy or the #2 Hero wearing off way too quickly for her. As she sat there alone with her own thought's the reality of her day sunk in and she gave in to the inevitable racking sobs that choked out of her as she realized how close she had come to dying, but more so at the realization at the fact that she had actually started to welcome it. Hours passed and when her mother never arrived she was eventually let go much to the behest of her doctor.

* * *

As she walked home she was awash in her thought's ignoring the slowly darkening sky above her. Kachaan had been right. She couldn't do anything when she was attacked by a Villain. All she could do was struggle and await the inevitable. She was just as useless as he had said. How could she ever dream of being a Hero when she was just so damn useless. All she'd ever do is get in the way . . . or worse. Get someone killed. Her eye's began to water and she had to stifle the sobs aching to escape her body yet again. Her dreams were dead. She had nothing to fight for. Nothing to strive towards. She was just a quirkless, useless Deku. Nothing would change that. And she had excepted that now. It was just the reality of the situation.

She was quickly shaken from her self deprecating thoughts when a shoulder slammed into her knocking her to the ground. Eye's wide with surprise she finally looked around her to see people running and screaming, other's rushing in the opposite direction yelling things like "Over here" "What kind of villain is it" and "I heard he has a hostage". Her body shot into autopilot before she could even thing and her feet were already sprinting like a madman towards the sound of shouts in the distance. As she got closer she could just make out the light of fires in the distance, but she couldn't see much of anything due to the crowd that had gathered. Thankfully she had experience pushing through crowds and she easily wormed her way to the front of the crowd. As she got there however her blood ran cold.

There in the center of the street surrounded by fire and rubble, was that slime villain from before. She had thought that boy, Todoroki, had disposed of it but . . . there it was. In all it's horrifying glory. And there within it squirming and fighting desperately to survive was . . . No! Kachaan was trapped inside of that things grasp, his face nearly entirely covered, and the memory of choking and gagging on the slime that had oozed down her throat flashed through her mind. As she looked around she saw the Pro's all standing back frozen. None of them were doing anything, and if they didn't soon, her Kachaan wasn't going to make it! Why weren't they doing anything? Why? And then it happened. Her eye's locked with Kachaan's and those eye's always full of confidence and sometimes fury, were now awash in fear and pleading, begging for help. Before she knew what she was doing she was flying through the fire her heart drumming in her ears as she grew closer to Kachaan and that slime that encased him.

'Think think think! What are you doing! Why are you going to him! I can't do anything! I'm just going to get myself killed so why am I . . ." and then she saw the despair in Kachaan's eye's again and her thoughts cut out as her brain kicked into overdrive. 'I can't overpower it. I can't freeze it. I need to distract it long enough to pull him out. No it's too thick that won't work but if I . . .' Her bag slung off her shoulder and in an instant she was unzipping and hurling her bag as hard as she could right at it's eye's. As the contents scattered and slammed into it it's grip on Kachaan loosened just enough for his face to break free and as he choked up what slime he could his voice rang through her ears.

"THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU USELESS DEKU! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! YOUR GOING TO . . ." His voice was cut out as she dove head first into the slime using all the strength she could muster to force Kachaan out the other end of the slime. As his body slammed into the pavement with enough force to wind him. He was about to scream at Deku when his eye's locked on her and his blood ran cold. He froze at what he saw. Tears were streaming from her eye's as her right arm and her head poking out from the slime were slowly pulled back in and god dammit why was she smiling at him. He watched in Horror as her head disappeared into that viscous ooze and then in an instant it was over. A loud booming crash landed right in front of him and he was suddenly staring at the back of none other then All Might himself.

"Have No Fear! I am Here!" He looked back at Kachaan briefly that ever present smile strong as ever as he gave his signature thumbs up before rocketing forward in the blink of an eye, his left arm easily penetrating the slime and pulling out that stupid deku before shouting "DETROIT! SMASH!" His right fist slammed forward and the sudden explosion of force that erupts from his fist blowing the slime into millions of tiny droplets. His hold on Deku shifted quickly as He looked down at her with a look none of them had ever seen before before turning to the Pro Hero's on hand saying "I hate to run but this young girl appears to need medical attention. I will take her to the hospital while you clean up this mess!" Before anyone could object he was gone leaving cracked pavement where he had stood before.


	2. Chapter 2: Sacrifice

After that All might took her away he spoke to her, alone, away from prying eye's. He needed to know. Why she had jumped in like that. She would have surely died had he not been there, but she did it anyways, and when she told him he had known. Then and there in that moment, he had truly known. He had found his successor. She had the heart of a Hero if ever he'd seen one. So that day he began her training. It was long and hard, and he was more then sure she would give up. But she never did. She took anything he threw at her and smiled as if were a present. She grit her teeth for month's and struggled her way through his training. Whatever he'd asked of her, she did it, and he was fairly sure if he'd asked her to jump off a bridge she would. As the U.A. entrance exams neared he'd felt so proud of what she'd accomplished in such a short time.

Now it was the day before the entrance exams and she was ready. Ready to accept One For All. Ready to accept his power and become who she was meant to be. He'd laughed when she looked at him in disgust as he told her to eat his hair and he could remember having that same look on his face when presented with the same opportunity so many years ago. But she accepted it and when she ate it he beamed with pride.

"Now young Midori! Listen close to what I am about to tell you! This power is too much for your body to handle still at full strength. So measure yourself, and don't push yourself. If you do it could be bad. Understood?"

She had beamed up at him with a smile he knew he would never get tired of and said with so much enthusiasm

"I promise I won't let you down All Might!"

And he knew she wouldn't.

* * *

The next day Izuko woke with so much energy she could hardly contain it. Her mother, Inko, had seen that spark in her eye's and for the first time in a long time she saw the fire in her daughters eye's that had long been extinguished. Izuko was absolutely beaming with happiness and energy and it made her Inko's heart soar.

"Now remember sweety, do your best and momma will be proud."

Izuko had smiled so brightly at her with those words and when she wrapped her arms around her mother, Inko couldn't help but return the embrace.

"Mom, I know your scared for me, but I promise. . ." She looked up at her mother her eye's bright and her smile so much brighter" . . . Everything is going to be ok. Today is the day my whole life changes for the better."

* * *

Izuko was ready. Oh so ready. Dressed in a vibrant green tracksuit and her signature red sneakers she had never felt more ready. Month's of physical training and hard work was going to pay off. And today was the day. She just knew it. Her feet flew across the pavement as she dashed through the busy streets passing other people on her way, garnering funny looks from most, and knowing smiles from others. So many knew what today was, and while some kids were calm, and other's were worried, so many more were so excited that it seemed to charge the air around them. So they knew. When she arrived at U.A she was so surpried at the sheer number of other kids already there. She made her way to hurry up the stairs when her foot slipped on one of the steps and as she saw the ground rush towards her face all she could do was stare in shock. And then nothing happened. She was . . . floating? Izuko was quickly snapped out of her stupor when a voice rang out from beside her.

"Sorry about that! I know I shouldn't use my quirk without asking but i thought falling on your first day would kinda be bad luck!"

Izuko barely had time to respond before the random girl had gently placed her back on her feet and was taking off. Izuko watched in a silent stupor before quickly snapping out of it and continuing her way to the entrance exam. After getting there instructions they were directed to there combat exam. Izuko had never seen something so huge. It was just incredible! A giant self contained cityscape ready for any manor of training exercises. She swallowed down her fear as the realization had struck her that this was it. The moment of truth. She had to succeed. She had to make All Might Proud! She had to make her mother proud! She had to show Kachaan that she could be a Hero! But she was so nervous she just wanted to cry. Looking around at the other students she didn't see a single one who appeared even remotely nervous. They all seemed so relaxed and focused. And then she potted something familiar. There in the crowd, a familiar splash of red and white hair. It was the boy who had saved her from that slime Villain. Without thinking she began heading his way. She couldn't explain it but she just had to thank him again for saviing her and giving her the chance of being here. If he hadn't arrived she would have died, wouldn't have saved Kachaan! Wouldn't have met All Might! She wouldn't be here and now without him. She just had to show him how much that meant and thank him. Her thought's were interupted as a firm hand grabbed her by the shoulder stopping her in her tracks. As she turned to see who it was panic and fear flooded her at the sight of a very tall, and very handsome boy with glasses scowling down at her!

"Just what do you think your doing! Can't you see he's focusing! He's obviously preparing for the test and doesn't need you bothering him! Or are you here to hinder his chances of success by fangirling!" She could feel Eye's all over her now as she heard the crowd behind her snicker and comment about how she was clearly dead wait.

"I-I n-no! I-I'm not trying t-to d-do anything like that! I-I j-just . . ."

Her voice was cut off however as Present Mic's voice boomed all around them telling them to get ready. He laid out the intructions for the exam one last time before finally yelling at everyone to start running. By the time he realized what he'd said and turned around everyone had already taken off and were busy taking off to destroy the fo-villains and get there scores. A splash of fear and jolt of determination collided inside of her and she nearly stumbled over her own feet as she took off after the rest in an attempt to catch up. Everywhere she looked all she could see were other kids with triumphant looks on there faces and smashed robots all around. She couldn't see a single one intact anywhere. And then she saw one, it was heading straight for a short kid with purple hair the shape of what she could only describe as a bushel of grapes. He hadn't seen it at all and was to distracted staring at another girls ass. Izuko's body kicked into overdrive without her thinking and she took off, her feet flying across the pavement as she closed the gap between her and the smaller boy and with one final lunge she closed the gap shoving him out of the way of it's mighty blow only to end up on the receiving end.

She felt her body flying through the air as pain erupted from her left side and then, crack, she slammed into a concrete wall with so much force even the other kids around were amazed her eye's were still open. All she could see was that boy scared shitless as he stared at her before she saw what looked like anger flash over his face before he began ripping little purple balls from his hair and hurling them at the robots wheel, only for them to prout back instantly. As the little purple orbs made contact they stuck and a the wheel spun they made contact with the ground and suddenly it was stuck in place as it's upper body flopped forward colliding with the ground in a loud crash. Try as it might it couldn't get free and then without so much of a warning a lazer ripped through the air and shattered it in one shot. When she looked to see where it had came from she was amazed to see a boy with blonde hair and, were those sparkles floating around him, with a belt strapped to his abdomen wink at her and thank her for the distraction before taking off.

"Shit, shit, shit . . ." Izuko muttered to herself as she pulled herself up off the ground shakily. "I need to get some points or I'm not going to pass at all!"

Without thinking her feet were carrying her again as Present Mic's voice bellowed out warning them they only had five minutes left. He pace quickened and as she rounded the next street corner once again all she could see were more destroyed robot and kids bragging about how many points they had. One of the kids, a boy with spiky red hair and teeth like a shark was laughing about how manly everyone around him was and no one had seen what she saw a half destroyed robot hurling through the air from someone elses use of an explosive quirk. It was headed right for him and once again she didn't know why, but she flew to him. Her feet carrying her to save him as if it was what they were made to do. She didn't have much time o once again with a leap of faith she tackled the young boy, who's face brimmed with surprise now, just in time for it to miss him. But land on her left leg instead pinning it to the pavement. She felt something in her ankle pop and she let out a blood curdling scream as she tried to reach back for her leg. As she did the pressure it caued only made her scream out again and her vision to blur. The boy was frozen staring down at her as she mumbled aloud to herself in agony.

"No no no no nonononononono, I need to get a point I need to."

The boy's face paled when he realized she had to have ruined her chances of gaining any points at all just to save his sorry ass from getting crushed. He grit his teeth and in an instant his skin changed to odd angles as it crackled like stone.

"Hold on I'm getting you out, just don't move!" His voice trembled but he sounded so sure of himself. Izuko looked up at him swiping away freshly minted tears from her face as she watched his fingers shred through the metal digging and clawing away at it to get her leg out. When he thought he'd clawwed enough he wrapped one of her arms over his shoulder and she grabbed him gladly. In one agonizing motion he pulled her leg the rest of the way free, the metal tearing at her pant leg from the knee down as he pulled her free. As soon as she felt her leg come free she looked up into his worried face and smiled softly saying

"Thank you but please I need to go. I have to get at least one point." She shrugged out of his grasp and he was frozen in place as he watched her limp off. Desperate for even one point. Guilt crept through him and all he could say was

"I am so not manly."

As Izuko limped through the streets she heard Present Mic once again telling everyone that they only had two minutes left. Before she could even think of how little time she had left thought a giant earth rattling crash toppled a handfull of sky scrapers just ahead f her and a cloud of dust billowed through the streets obscuring her vision. Out of the dust, kid after kid rushed out and past her all of which were screaming to run or get away. Someone slammed hard into her shoulder causing her to collapse onto her back and as she looked up she saw it. A massive towering robot. The zero point baddy they were told to avoid. She knew she needed to run but as she tried to get up her left foot gave out on her with a crack and she screamed out in pain as she collapsed to the ground. She let out a shaky breath and was prepared to try to run again when she heard it. A scream. She didn't dare look but still she had too. As she spun her head around Izuko saw none other then the girl from before who had kept her from falling trapped under rubble, that massive robobastard slowly rolling towards her. Izko's eye's went wide as she realized the girl was right in the path of those treads and if she or anybody didn't do anything she was a goner.

Izuko grit her teeth and swallowed her fear as she climbed to her feet again, the pain in her ankle doing nothing to disuade her, even as it cracked and popped in unnatural ways. Izuko took a step, and then another, and another until she was in a full on sprint the pain in her leg all but gone as she planted her feet and kicked off, her pant legs bursting and tearing from the force of it. She'd never lept this high, ever! But now she was soaring straight for the robots face and it was looking right at her as she let out another scream saying

"Stay away from her!"

Everyone who could see that massive tower of metal had there's eye's glued on her in a mixture of both shock and awe as she hurtled towards it screaming out so loud that those closer could clearly hear her. She didn't notice nor did she care, all that mattered was someone was in danger and she had to help, and as she grew near he reeled her right arm back, feeling warmth flow through it, the sleeve bursting to shreds from the shoulder down and screamed out

"SMASH!" As her fist collided with the massive robot's face it exploded inwards before suddenly erupting into bits and hurdling backwards. She grinned triumphantly until she realized she was hurdling back towards the earth and that's when she felt it. All the damage she had just done, both her legs felt like every bone in them was shattered and her arm was screaming at her to stop it from moving. She tried gripping it in her one good hand but any pressure felt like it would destroy her arm for good. She cried out in pain as her eye's watered over blurring her vision. This was it she thought. This is where I die. I' m going to die and I won't have earned even a single point. I'm so sorry All Might, Mom. I let you both down. She closed her eye's to shut out the sight of the inevitable when she suddenly felt an ice cold wind rush past her and two gentle arms snatch her out of thin air. She could feel her descent slowing and when she finally managed to pry her eye's open he was stunned. She was being held to a familiar chest by an oh so familiar face as her and her saviour slid down a slide made of Ice to the safety of the ground.

When his feet touched down he finally dared to look down at her she saw his eye's widen and his jaw slack as she looked back up at him teary eye'd blood dripping from her right arm, legs apparently shattered, and a damn smile on her face. Her eye's slowly started to shut but she fought it off as she struggled to say

"T-thank y-you again. F-for s-saving m-me . . ." With that last word she was out like a light and he was left standing there cradling her shattered and broken body to his chest, her face buried ever so in his shoulder and all he could think was 'Who in the hell is this girl?'


	3. Chapter 3: Todoroki

Todoroki stared down at the now unconscious girl cradled to his chest in astonishment. Even after all the damage she had taken, she still summoned the strength to thank him. Who was this girl? His thought's however were quickly interrupted as three of the other students, a Red hared boy, some short kid who's head looked like a bushel of grapes and the young girl he'd just saved. They all looked so worried, and honestly he was shocked.

"Oh my god! Is she all right!"

The small grape headed kid was shouting so frantically his eye's nearly bugging out of his head.

"I-is she breathing!?"

The young girl said. Her eye's watered and her body clearly worn and tired.

"Yo! Someone tell me that she at least got one point!"

From the look on the red haired boy's face he genuinly cared weather she had passed. But why just one point, did that mean . . . had she risked everything with no points just to save one person? Todoroki had missed the looks that flashed across everyone's faces before they all shouted in unison.

"You mean she saved me and still didn't get one point!"

Todoroki's eye's went wide as he heard this. This girl, so small and so broken had risked her acceptance into school just so she could save others? That wasn't right. Why would she risk her acceptance like that. Who was this girl, and what was with her? With a shuddering breath Todoroki turned on his hell and began marching off towards the gate's saying

"I'm sorry to cut our chat short but this girl needs medical attention."

He didn't look to see what the other's had to say. He had one goal right now, and that was to get this girl help. Nothing else was relevant right now. His head clear and his goal clear he marched through the crowd of kids who had amassed to see the girl who took down the behemoth. He ignored there stares but there words were not so easilly ignored. All around him he heard students chattering amongst themselves about how she had spent the whole match praying out loud for at least one point and how none of them had seen her take out a single villain. The more he heard the more he had to know who this girl was. Something about her was off, but he couldn't place it.

Todoroki didn't make it far before he saw a familiar face making her way through the crowd. Recovery girl, his grip tightened just enough to hold the girl still as he broke into a brisk jog calling out to her "Miss Recovery Girl! I have a young girl here who requires your immediate attention!" As soon as he'd spoken her name she was already heading his way but he still met her far more then half way kneeling down to her level still holding the girl tightly to him as she examined her wounds.

"My word! Did she really receive these wounds here? To think she would destroy her body this much just to get in. Tsk Tsk."

She managed to maintain her composure perfectly but the way she spoke Todoroki could tell she was shocked and even slightly worried for the girl. And then something he knew would happen but none the less still creep'd him out occurred. She pressed her lips together and they shot out kissing the girl on the forehead and slowly but surely the sound of bones setting themselves filled his ears as her limbs reformed there original shape, the sound alone enough to make him cringe.

"There. She should be fine but she's going to very tired after this. She'll need plenty of rest and if she can handle it a nice meal. So when you get her home tell her parents as much!" She offered Todoroki a knowing smile, but what she knew he just couldn't place. But it was apparent she knew something he didn't. And then her words sunk in as He looked to her in shock saying

"Wait, you want me to take her home?" Everyone around him was just as shocked by that and murmurs of the crowd were some where along the lines of wondering if they were a thing. Of course they weren't but still Recovery Girl wasn't helping any. That's when he felt the girl in his arms shift for a moment and nestle her face deeper into the warmth of his chest. This only caused a flush to wash over the poor boy's face and all the girls present to let out a chorus of 'awwwww'. Todoroki couldn't draw his attention away from the girl in his arms now as he just couldn't stop the questions from flowing through him now. It wasn't until he realized that her clothing was nearly completely in tatter's that his face turned bright red and his vision shot directly ahead of him.

Recovery Girl grinned at his expression before saying

"Ahh before you leave though take her to the Nurses Office and wait for me there, I want to do one last checkup and I'll provide her with a change of clothes once I get there. Now go on get going!" She quickly shooed him off before attending to the rest of the children present a sly grin slapped across her face in the process.

* * *

Todoroki had done as asked and had carried the small girl in his arms to the nurses office depositing her into a bed, much to her obvious displeasure, and covered her up with a thin blanket. He had to admit that during the walk he had maybe peeked once or twice at her sleeping form, and what he'd seen while leaving some to the imagination, had more then pleased him. She may have been small but her body was most certainly not something to pass off. The curves of her slender form accentuated by the muscular tone to her body. She had clearly been put under an intense training regimen, just not hopefully one like his own. Yet for all her looks he was most intrigued by her personality. From what he had seen, she was a shy girl. Timid, but in the cute way. But what got him most was how she had been so willing to throw away her shot at getting in just to save a handful of people she'd never met.

She had nearly killed herself in the process and still she had smiled so warmly up at him when all he'd done was catch her. He'd already gotten his points he was surely in but her. She had to have known she failed and still she smiled up at him using the last of her strength just to thank him for saving her . . . again. Something about this girl sparked something deep down inside of him that he couldn't put his finger on. But there was something there that hadn't been there before. He felt it.

The sound of the door sliding open was enough to nap him out of his stupor and when he looked to see who it was He was relieved to see Recovery Girl arrive. "So how is she doing?" Her voice was soft and warm, and while her smile matched her voice it failed to spark anything in him as He looked her way coldly saying

"She hasn't woken up yet so I'm not sure."

Her smile faded at that and she quickly stepped looking her over for a couple minutes in silence. Eventually she pulled out a small syringe full of clear liquid and injected into her arm. She watched closely for a few moments before the girl shot up like a rocket shouting "I need to get a Point!"

As soon as she finished shouting she was met with Recovery girls lips pressed to her forehead and all that energy seemed to drain out of her instantly as she slumped into herself. Her eye'd drooped a she locked eye's with recovery girl saying

"W-What happened?"

Recovery girl offered a small smile saying "You overdid it out there young lady. Your body has been through a lot and I did what i could to help but your going to need to take it easy for a day or two. Can you move?" The girl looked at her hands for a moment and from how she shook, both Recovery Girl and Todoroki thought she was about to cry but then she shook her head violently as iff to shake away whatever thoughts were in her head and she swung her leg off the bed. She gave herself a gentle push up and off the bed before she felt gravity betray her and her body began to fall forward. Todoroki's body moved in an instant and he was there beside her, one arm wrapped around her waste as the other reached up to brace her shoulder and keep her up. He gently lifted her back up into the bed and sat her down as Recovery Girl tsk'd to herself for a moment.

"You really ought to think more instead of just acting like that. Now wait there while I get you a change of clothes and an energy pill." Recovery girl didn't even wait for the poor girl to respond before she spun on her heel and meandered off to a corner of the office to grab a few things. At this point she looked down at the state of her clothes and her face nearly went as red as a tomatoe. She shot a look at Todoroki before letting out a little squeak and jumped under the cover of the blanket she'd been covered with prior.

Todoroki's eye's went wide when he realized he'd been staring at her and his head turned to the side. He hadn't meant to stare but she was just so damn interesting and he couldn't figure out why.

"Ahh here you go young, uhm I'm sorry child I haven't gotten your name yet. My apologies."

The girl peeked her head up at that and smiled coyly.

"U-Uhm. I'm Izuko M-Midoriya. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Recovery girl smiled softly at the girl and placed a pear of pants and a shirt beside Izuko.

"Well young Midoriya, here are some clothes for you to change into I know they look big, but they are made special. Once you put them they conform to your size."

Izuko looked at the clothes and then over to the young boy, Todoroki she remembered now. He still was being respectful enough to look away so once again, this time however with much more care she stepped out of bed and shed what remained of her track suit. She noticed Recovery girl stiffen at that and then the realization struck that she was staring at the sundry of burn scars littering her form. Sure Kachaan had done a number on her but none of them were ever that bad, it was just the frequency of them that made them look so bad. She smiled softly at the much smaller women trying to reassure her that she was fine. While she grabbed her change of clothes both Izuko and Recovery girl were unaware of the fact that Todoroki, while trying to be polite in looking away, had inadvertently looked in the direction of a rather reflective surface that almost gave him a perfect view of Izuko as she changed.

'Those scars. I know what those kind of injury's feel like first hand but still. Mine were healed almost instantly thanks to my fathers contacts in the medical quirk field, but her's. Jesus she had waited for them to heal naturally. Who would do something like that to her?'

Todoroki had to close his eye's to avoid staring but not before she had turned around giving him the perfect shot of the back of her panties and dear lord that was a bunny. She had bunny undies! He'd never forget that sight for as long as he lived. He was sure of it. He didn't open his eyes again until her heard her yelp in surprise. His eye's shot open ad he turned around just in time to see the much to oversized clothing suddenly morph into a very, very form fitting pair of what looked like black yoga pants and a very, oh so fucking very form fitting white tank top. He swallowed dryly as he stared in surprise. That track suit earlier had done nothing for her figure, but this was jut too much. The way the clothes hugged at her every curve it was like they were meant to tease.

When she looked his way he had to turn away again because the way her cheeks dusted over with pink, accentuating her freckles, along with that outfit he was going to lose control of something that at his age was already hard to control. The sound of Recovery Girl snickering drew both there eye's to her as she placed a single pill in her hand and a glass of water saying

"Take this and then young Todoroki here is going to escort you home to make sure you get there Ok. And I want you to take it easy understood?"

Izuko quickly swallowed the pill and downed the small glass of water in one gulp before smiling brightly at Recovery Girl and giving her a thumbs up, almost like All Might would. At that Recovery Girl seemed to slip into deep thought for a moment before shooing both Todoroki and Izuko on there way and shutting the door behind them. Standing out in the hall Todoroki was eyeing over the girl he now knew was a young miss Midoriya. The way his eye's washed over her Izuko couldn't tell if he was being a pervert or just trying to figure something out about her. What she didn't know was that he was sort of doing both. While yes the way she had given that thumbs up had struck up a whole new thought in his head that he was trying to wrap his brain around, he was also trying to burn her image into hi head. He may have been cold, but he could appreciate something truly 'hot'.

Izuko cleared her throat causing Todoroki to startle before looking up into his eye's a small timid smile saying

"Uhm, y-you don't have to actually escort me h-home i-if you don't w-want to."

Todoroki's eye's widened ever so slightly at her words. This girl while so outgoing and heroic was so bashful and if he was guessing right had a hint of an inferiority complex. He did his best to offer up what little of a smile he could before clearing his own throat saying

"It's no problem, you've had quite the day so I'd prefer to make sure you got home Ok."

His words seemed to bewilder her as if no one had ever wanted to walk er home before. Something seemed so off about this girl he just had to get to the bottom of it. What happened next was more then a surprise to him as tear's began to well up in her eye's before streaming down her cheeks. He was so surprised he did't know what to say or do. He hadn't thought he'd said anything to make her cry and sense he couldn't tell what he'd done but before it could go much further he was wiping away her tears and apologizing. Curious'r and curious'r he thought to himself. When she finally finished whiping her tears away she smiled up at him with a smile so bright and happy he was sue he'd just told her she had just become a pro hero. Hesitantly he held out her hand to hims and said

"I'd be happy to have you walk me home, sorry, I'm just used to people having better things to do then . . ." The way she cut herself off he knew there was something more to it, and he was beginning to get an idea but at the risk of not jumping to conclusions he decided to just smile back and say

"Well I have no where to be, so I'd be happy to walk you home."

He'd never remembered seeing a smile as genuine or bright as the one he recieved at that comment.

* * *

As they made there way through the city back to Midoriya's she talked about, well anything. She just kept going on about this and that, Pro Heroes she had met in person, or even the ones she'd seen in person apprehending villains. About there weaknesses, there strength's and all the way's they could use there quirks. If he was being honest it was pretty adorable how much she loved Heroes and the more she talked the more he came to understand the events that led them here. As much as she'd wanted to be a Hero, she wouldn't hesitate to help someone in need, no matter the cost. So she had thrown away her chances of going to U.A. This girl was trully a hero at heart. It was so obvious.

He smiled to himself as he listened to her, until he heard her voice slowly falling behind him and when he finally noticed she was lagging behind he turned around to see just how hard she was trying just to stay on her feet. She was smiling and looking at the ground as she spoke but her body was visibly shaking and every step was becoming more and more of an effort. So much so that when her leg's gave out on her he wasn't surprised. This was why he was here. His body effortlessly slid across the pavement in time to catch her but this time instead of holding her up this time, he instead opted for scooping her up in his arms much like he had before. The look on her face when he scooped her up shot straight from his brain, down through his heart and straight to his crotch. He smiled softly at her as she began to stammer in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-don't know what happened. M-my legs t-they j-just."

"It's fine." He cut her off before she could finish her sentence smiling down at her. "Besides, that's why I'm here remember?"

When she looked up at him her face so flushed and her eye's so big he had to swallow hard to avoid saying something stupid

"I-I'm sorry. You keep having to rescue me. I'm s-so sorry."

Her voice was so low, and soft he had to strain to hear her but when he realized what she said he let out a long slow sigh before saying

"It's fine. And stop apologizing. You've done nothing wrong."

The rest of the walk was almost deftly silent as she nestled into his chest her cheeks remaining flushed. Other then the occasional direction from her she didn't say much after that and when he eventually managed to look back down at her again he had to look away so fast he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. Her eye's were struggeling to stay open and she was beginning to pass out again. He geussed it was only a matter of time before that pill wore off. He barely managed to get her actual address just before she passed in his arms. He thankfully knew the city farely well and though it would have been so much easier with her giving directions he didn't have the heart to wake her up. He found there destination eventually anyways.

When he knocked on the door with his foot he heard a rustling of feet from inside and a women's voice rang out from the other side

"Coming Izuko sweety!" When the door swung open the women behind the door was more then surprised to find her daughter passed out in the arms of a young boy she'd never met, and it showed on her face, anger and joy fighting in her eye's for dominance.

"I'm sorry to bother you miss Midoriya, but I was escorting your daughter here home and the needles to say overdid it today and couldn't make it all the way. May I come in? I would like to ensure she makes it to bed safely. If that is permissible." In an instant the joy won over in her face as she stepped aside whispering

"Oh dear how rude yes please. Her room is just down the hall and too the right. Come I'll show you."

As miss Midoriya escorted him through there house and too Izuko's room he couldn't help but admire how lived in the house felt. Unlike his home which was much to big for how few lived in it, this house was small, every wall covered in photo's of little Izuko growing up. But one thing he noticed rather quickly was that in most photo's she was Alone, or with her mom. No photo's of her dad, and no photo's of her with any friends. It could have been nothing but it onl added to the rapidly growing evidence that she hadn't had the best of childhood, at no fault of her mother of course.

When they reached her room Miss Midoriya opened the door and waited just outside the door as he made his way across the room to the bed, chuckeling at the sight of all of the All Might memorabilia. This girl truly wanted to be a hero. As he leant over to lay the small girl in her bed her hands without warning dug into his shirt tightly as if trying to keep him from letting her go. After the initial shock wore off, he smiled softly down at her as he pried her hands away and with the most gentle touch he could use, tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight Midoriya." His voice was so soft that he was sure her mother hadn't heard it but the smile she was giving him when he left made him doubt that ever so slightly.


	4. Ch4: Realizations and Expectations

Izuko woke to the shine of sunlight streaming in through her window. As her eye's fluttered open she could still feel the wear of the prior day's events, and as those memories flashed through her mind she had to close her eye's tight to fight of the coming tears. She had failed. She had fought so hard, ten month's of grueling training. Ten whole months of living hell, hauling trash, jogging every day, skipping sleep. All Might had put in so much effort and time into training her . . . and she'd let him down. She'd gotten her to believe in her. He'd put so much time and effort into shaping her into a hero . . . and she'd failed him. She couldn't earn a single point. She wanted too, but she just never had the chance, maybe if she'd just ignored the others she could have . . . No. She couldn't just ignore someone in danger. It just wasn't right. She'd thrown it all away for a few kids she'd never see again, but she didn't regret what she'd done for them. No matter how much she wanted to she just couldn't.

A knock at her door snapped her out of her thought's and as the door slowly creaked open, her mother peaked in, a warm smile on her face as she spoke softly.

"Izuko sweetie? Breakfast is ready, are you hungry?"

Izuko peeked over at her mom before swallowing down her emotions and putting on a brave smile.

"Yeah just give me a minute and I'll be right there."

She was pretty sure her mother didn't believe that smile, but she smiled at Izuko and stepped out closing the door behind her. From behind the closed door she heard her mother from a distance call back too her.

"Hurry up sweetie, you don't want your food to get cold."

Izuko let out a long haggard sigh. This was it. This was her life. She wasn't getting into U.A. She was stuck here, alone, again. Slowly but surely, she pulled herself out of bed, her entire body screaming at her to stop moving. She honestly felt like she'd been hit by a runaway bus. Her body stiff and soar, aching in places inside of her she didn't realize she could ache. This of course was her fault as well. She had pushed her body so far and it was taking a tole on her now. As her feet touched down against the soft plush carpet, she reveled in the fact that it felt softer then she had remembered it feeling before. 'Of course, after what I did to my legs yesterday, the nerves must by hyper sensitized today.' She only prayed that it went away quickly as she could only imagine what stubbing her toe would feel like right now. With a heaving groan, Izuko lifted herself off her mattress, and grabbing her phone she headed off to go get breakfast.

She had just unlocked her phone as she reached out for the doorknob, and that's when she saw it. A text message?

[Uknown]- Hello Midoriya. This is Todoroki. Your mother gave me your number for some reason so I thought I'd see how you were feeling.

She stared at her phone, mouth dropping open. 'See how I'm feeling. . .?'

"Izuko!?"

She let out a startled squeak at the sound of her mothers call, and she began rushing clumsily to the kitchen, thoughts whirling.

'Why would my mother give Todoroki my number? Why would he even bother texting me? Why does he want to know about my feelings? Oh god I should probably text him back, right?' Izuko's thumbs began clumsily tapping on the screen as she attempted a reply. She'd never had anyone to text before, having no friends, so the whole experience was a first for her. As it was she had only ever used her phone for anything other then calling her mother so this the act of texting was odd and she struggled greatly.

[Midoriya]- Oh im doing fine i mean i hurt all over my head feels like it's full of cotton and i failed the exam but it could be worse i could still be cripled or i could be dead or i could have never met you or

Izuko had just sat down and piece of bacon half way to her mouth when she realized what she'd sent . Her face going red as she quickly began to ammend it sending out a second text.

[Midoriya]- Wait

Her fingers were rappidly tapping across the screen as she began to shovel food into her mouth not even noticing the knowing smile her mother was giving her form across the table. She had seen the look on that boy's face the night prior when he so gently laid her to bed and had handed out her daughter's number in the hopes that he could be the first f many friends she could start making, if not more. As her fingers struggled to spell out even the most basic of sentences. Just as she went to hit send a message popped up but it was too late. She'd already sent it.

[Todoroki]- That's good.

[Midoriya]- What i meant was that if i hadnt met you they might have been cleaning me off of the pavement right now or i could have had to of walked home alone, or i might have just died when that slime guy attacked me so you that's why im glad i met you

There was a long tense pause where she simply stared at her phone in shock. Her mom watched her stifling the giggle that threatened to bubble out. Izuko was mortified, she had said too much again. Like she always did.

[Todoroki]- I'm glad we met too, and don't sell yourself short. Your results haven't arrived yet.

As soon as she received the message her face went as red as a tomato. The moment it happened her mother who was sneaking glances her way and enjoying her meal choked on her food from her daughter's sudden reaction to what she could only imagine had popped up on her phone. She watched her daughter stew in her own thought's for what felt was eons, and was about to say something when Izuko's eye's hardened suddenly and she began typing again.

[Midoriya] But i didn't score any points theres no way i could have passed

She was about to set down her phone after that and resign herself to eating her breakfast when he received another message. She was hesitant to look at first, expecting him to half agreed with her, but after some heavy deliberation with herself she finally looked

[Todoroki]- You realize your not using punctuation, right?

Her face paled at that and before she could think she was already typing away.

[Midoriya]- Oh well ive never had anybody to text with before so ive . . .

* * *

A week passed and while Izuko had struggled with thoughts of her entrance exam, but thanks to Todoroki she had something to keep her distracted for the most part. Her mother had watched knowingly, a motherly smile plastered on her face, as her daughter for the first time in her life was glued to her phone. It was a real treat to see her laugh and smile so genuinely when talking to someone other then her own mother. Izuko herself had found that the time she spent texting back and forth with Todoroki was her favorite new activity. She anticipated every text and even though she'd never admit it her heart would jump every time she received a message. She was sitting in her room at her computer, watching funny video's and texting the link's to Todoroki, when her mother burst through the door scrambling across the floor screaming at her.

"Izuko! Izuko! Izuko! It's here! It's here! It's finally here! Your results from U.A! It's finally here!"

She shot across the room holding the letter out to her daughter, the trepidation clear on her face as she took it, her mother while wanting desperately to open it right then and there still managed to notice so with a heavy heart she left her to open it alone. Izuko stared at the envelope in her hand, she could feel the lump in her throat spread through her whole body causing her to grow tense. She'd expected it to come certainly, and even though Todoroki had spent the whole week not writing herself off, she still had that ever present doubt. No matter what he'd her she still knew, a hero who can't beat the villains, isn't a hero worth having.

[Midoriya]- I received my letter. Still haven't opened it.

It didn't take long for a reply to pop up on her screen and she couldn't help but smile like an idiot when she read it

[Todoroki]- Stop torturing yourself and open it already. If you don't I'll come down there and do it for you. . . or do you need me too?

She giggled to herself before her fingers tapped back a rapid reply.

[Midoriya]- Ok ok, I get it. Give me a minute and I'll let you know the results.

Smiling softly she grabbed the envelope and took a deep breath. Her fingers gently tore the wax away sealing it shut, and as she tipped it over to release it's content's onto her desk a little metal disk slipped out rattling across her desk. As it came to a stop she started to reach out to it curiously when it suddenly sprung to life and suddenly a holographic projection appeared in front of her causing her to jump.

"Booya! I am here as a projection now!"

Izuko stared up at the holographic projection of all might and her mind went blank. She couldn't think of anything. She was frozen in shock at the sudden appearance of her mentor in front of her, and then it hit her. Why was all might on a projection from UA? Her thought's were washed away however as All might continued on.

"I know it's been awhile but with great power, comes a great amount of paperwork!" He coughed into his fist for a moment before bowing "My apologies young lady. The truth is I didn't just come to this city just to fight villains. Your looking at the newest UA faculty member!"

That had cought he attention as she looked up at the projection practically shouting at the holographic prohection.

"Wait what!? You're seriously going to be working at UA!"

She couldn't help but giggle, snapped out of her initial shock, as some unknown person off screen began trying to tell him to hurry it up. They bantered back and forth for a moment before All Might suddenly realized how many of these acceptance letters he was going to have to do and the horror on his face only brought out another giggle from her.

"Right! So, moving on. Even though you passed the written test, you got zero combat points in the practical exam. Sorry."

Midoriya shrunk at the her hands balling into fists in her lap as she stared down at the floor. 'I know that . . . of course i know. It's all i could think about all week. I'm so sorry I let you down All might. I just couldn't . . .' her thought's were thankfully interupted before she could sink any further into her self loathing however.

"Fortunately there were other factors. But before we get to that, I have another surprise for you."

All might made a grand gesture directing Izuko's view to the large television screen hanging up behind him as he bellowed

"Here! Look! A short clip for your viewing pleasure!"

As he clicked a button on the remote the holographic projection cut to a full screen clip of a tall kid with spiky red hair, a small boy with hair shaped like a bushel of grapes, and a young girl with a round face and glowing complexion. She recognized all three of them. They were the kids she had saved during the practical exam. They were standing in front of present mic and had his full attention as the girl spoke.

"Uhm do you have a second?"

The red head quickly jumped in his enthusiasm overwelming the smaller girls as he practically shouted.

"Listen man, there was this girl at the exam, real cute, green messy hair, she wore this bright green track suit!"

The hortest of the three jumped then to get Present Mics attention shouting as he did so.

"She kept saying that she didn't have any points!"

The red head jumped in again his energy nearly off the charts as he shouted.

"Listen man we know this sounds stupid but we need to know! Is there any way we can share our points with her!"

The girl spoke up this time her energy rising with the red heads.

"Yeah! It's just she saved us. All of us, during the exam, and we thought that it just wasn't right that she didn't have any points!"

The shortest started jumping frantically again as he shouted.

"How could she not have any points and still have taken down that huge villain all by herself not have any points in the end!

The red head was already speaking by the time she had finished.

"Yeah man, if she hadn't stopped to save us then she surely would have gotten points, it's just not fare! So please just give her some of our points!"

All three of them were nodding in agreement. Izuko was so shocked she hadn't even noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks by that point. 'Why would they . . . why would they give me there points? Won't that just lower there chances of getting in?' The video paused and panned out to show All Might still looking at the screen.

"You have a quirk now, yes. But it's your action's that inspire others. And that's why I am here. You see the practical exam was not just graded on combat alone."

The video resumed again and Izuko was so shocked she couldn't think anymore. All she could do was stare in bewilderment, listening as Present Mic smiled down at all three of the kids.

"Thanks for showin' up to the station with your request. But there's no reason to give her your points. The kid's chartin well on her own."

The video cut out again and All Might stepped into view.

"How could the hero course reject someone that is committed to saving others, no matter the consequences to herself? After all, that is what makes a hero. And that's what my alma mater is all about. Training those who would risk their lives for the greater we have Rescue Points! A panel of judges watches, and they award points for heroic acts beyond just fighting villains. Izuko Midoriya, one hundred and thirty five Rescue Points! Ochaco Uraraka, fourty five Rescue Points! Eijiro Kirishima, thirty five Rescue Points! And, Minoru Mineta, thirty five Rescue Points! You all passed the exam."

Izuko stared up at the screen tears poring from her eye's now as she mumbled to herself.

"I-Is this some kind of joke?"

She watched in amazement as All Might held his hand out towards the screen and smiled.

"Welcome, Izuko. You have made it. You're now a part of the hero academia."

It took alot of help, and alot more effort. But she'd finally done it. She'd achieved her dream. She was going to UA! She wiped away the tears in her eye's and grabbed her phone shooting a text straight to Todoroki.

[Midoriya]- I made it! I made it! I really made it Todoroki! I'm going to UA!

The reply she got was near instantaneous.

[Todoroki]- I knew you would. Now go tell your mom and get ready. I'll be by to walk you to school on monday.

Izuko had never seen her mother cry the way she did when she had told her mother the news, but they were happy tears, and they ended up celebrating by going out to their favorite buffet. She had alot of hard work still ahead of her, but she was ready for it now, and with All Might as her mentor and Todoroki there with her, she felt like she would finally be able to accomplish her dream.


	5. Chapter 5: First Day

The next day Izuko received her new uniform in the mail. Her mother fussing about how she thought the skirt was too short, but Izuko shrugged it off. She didn't care. This was her UA uniform. She loved it more then anything. She had frantically gotten into it and locked herself in the bathroom to stare at herself in the mirror. It hugged her body tight, accentuating her curves quite nicely, much too her embarrassment. he tight dress shirt made her boobs look bigger then they actually were, Being a b-cup and all it was a reall surprise. The skirt was admittedly a little short, stopping halfway between her knee's and hips. And the knee high socks were something new to her as well. Normally she would have just opted for pants but this was what she had received. As she stood there smiling at her reflection in the mirror she finally noted that her hair was longer then she had remembered. In fact she couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten a haircut. Normally she had always kept it cut to shoulder length, but now her messy curls seemed to roll down her back just past her shoulder blades. She thought about maybe getting a haircut for a moment before remembering how her mother had commented about how she liked her new hairdo. She hadn't thought about it before but now she was realizing what she meant, and she kind of agreed.

With a sigh she decided to leave her hair as it was for the time being and changed back into the clothes that Recovery Girl had given her. She'd never admit it, but she loved the clothing because of how well it fit and they were really nice when out jogging. Her only problem with them was people tended to stare at her more. More specifically boys stared at her more. The new attention wasn't something she was used to and it always left her feeling flustered when she noticed.

Grabbing her phone Izuko grabbed her water bottle out of the fridge and headed out for a jog saying goodbye to her mother as she left. As her feet clapped against the pavement she focused on the rhythm of her breathing while looking back on the last week. She had been spending so much time talking with Todoroki that it felt like she hadn't done anything else other then that. Realistically she knew she had done other things but looking back, those were the only moments she could remember. But honestly if she thought about it hard enough, it didn't really bother her that much. Something about Todoroki brought a smile to her face, even now, and she wanted to play it off as it being because he was the first person to befriend her in so long but, she was beginning to doubt that.

The more she talked with him and the more she thought about him the more she felt a warmth in her belly. She had heard about having crushes from both sex-ed and from overhearing other girls in class talk about it, but she still couldn't tell. The more she thought about him, the more she smiled, and whenever he talked to her she felt so warm inside. Her stomach did flips anytime he said something weirdly sweet to her and she found herself second geussing everything she said to him. She wanted so desperately to make a good impression and not scare him away, so she tried to convince herself it was just that but . . . something inside of her knew. he may not have, but her heart knew, that she really really liked Todoroki. Her thought's were interupted as she felt her phone start vibrating against her leg. As she pulled it out of her pocket she was expecting to see her mom was calling, or even Todoroki, but when she saw the words All Might flash on the screen she couldn't fight the squeak the slipped out of her as she looked around to make sure no one was around before accepting the call.

"Midoriya my girl! I'm glad you picked up! Is there any chance you can meet me down by Dagobah Beach?"

Izuko giggled at that she had literally just arrived there so she could jog in the sand for increased intensity. She was already heading down the stairs when she saw All Might in his weakened form, back turned to her, staring out across the ocean as he talked to her over the phone.

"Uhm, sure but why?"

She didn't need to ask over the phone but she wanted him distracted just a little bit longer as she silently skulked across the sand towards his unsuspecting back.

"Oh well young Midoriya, I just thought we should discuss some things before you start school tommorow . . ."

All Might continued on at this point but she was no longer listening. She left him to babble for just a few more seconds as she closed the last few meters between them and when she was close enough she hung up shouting.

"Hey there All Might!"

All might jumped as soon as she shouted and she could just barely make out in the moonlight blood spraying out from between his teeth like a mister. He spun on his heel holding up a fist to scold her but before he could him and Izuko heard in the distance a man a woman hollar out

"All Might!? Where!?"

All Might cringed at that before scowling at Izuko. In a hushed tone he stepped closer

"Way to blow my cover kid, say it was a mistake."

Izuko cringed as she finally noticed the young couple down at the end of one of the docks and frantically waved her arms shouting as loud as she could

"I was just kidding! Nothing to see here! Just me and my dad!"

All might's eye's widened at that but he was quick to recover. He'd never heard her call him that, and if her were fully honest with himself he didn't mind all that much. But that was a topic for another time. Both Izuko and All Might made there way down the beach a ways before continuing there conversation

"Congrats on getting in."

Izuko looked up at the hand he held out, for what she could only assume was a high five, and as she took the oppertunity to high five her father figure she couldn't help but feel estatic.

"I couldn't have done it with out your help!"

All Might's grin widened at that as he placed his hands on his hips in a nonchalant manor.

"Oh speaking of which. I didn't tell anyone at UA that I've been training you or anything."

Izuko's eyes widened at that. She felt her heart drop for a moment as the thought of All Might being too embarrassed to tell others he was her mentor flashed through her head. But what he said next was all it took to wash those feelings away and fill her with pride.

"Really. I wasn't one of the judges, and I didn't pull any strings for ya. You earned that spot all on your own."

Izuko could feel tears welling in her eyes again as she bowed to him.

"Th-thanks for telling me that. It really makes me feel better knowing I was accepted for what I did and not for who was training me."

All Mights smile grew wider at that and he leaned forward to place a gentle hand on her shoulder. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and locked eyes with her making sure he had her attention.

"Young Midori, as much as I wanted you to succeed I knew you had what it took. I saw it that day when you jumped in to save that young boy from that slime Villain. I knew that you wouldn't hesitate to do something heroic during the exams. So many students get hurt every year and with that I knew you would have an oppertunity to show them your true strength. Your heart. Because you young Midori . . ."

As he spoke his form shifted into the heroic All Might form that he was known for.

"have the Heart of a Hero!"

At the sound of his prod booming voice the couple from earlier looked there way before noticing them.

"Hey! Look! It really is All Might this time!"

All Might's smile turned into a grimace as he looked down at Izuko and said

"And now we run!"

They took off running across the beach and as they did o All might took the time to explain more about the power of One for All to her. When they'd finally broken away from the couple giving chase and deemed it safe enough for him to change back and for them to part ways, Izuko leaned in and gave him a hug thanking him one last time before taking off for home. All Might just stood there frozen for a few minutes. That girl was going to break his heart with her perfect one. He just knew it.

* * *

Izuko woke early the next day brimming with energy, the excitement of her first day wiping away any need or want to sleep in more. She got dressed early and had her bag all packed when she heard a knock at the front door. She had just stepped out of her room and turned towards the front door when she spotted her mother already there, the door hanging open and Todoroki standing on the other side. The moment his eyes locked on her his cheeks flushed slightly and his eye's widened. Her mother turned around when she saw that look on his face, and when she saw what he was looking at she could only smile with him. Izuko's face flushed at the look he gave her and franticaly started running her hands over her uniform thinking she had put it on wrong or something as she looked at herself over to make sure she hadn't.

She heard her mother chuckle snapping her out of her stupor and when she looked back up again she swallowed hard. Todoroki, as expected, looked great in his UA uniform. Just like with anything else he wore, she could easilly tell that it struggled to hide the muscles underneath. With that thought her cheeks went pink and she shook her head as she made for the door. She quickly jumped up kising her mother on the cheek as she passed her.

"Ok bye mom! I'll see you when I get home!"

Her mother jumped at that and as she watched her daughter run out the door grabbing Todoroki's hand dragging him down the hall she raced out the door to shout after her

"Ok sweetie be safe! And don't forget to . . ." She was already gone down the stairs before she could finish and with a soft smile on her face she sighed and went back inside. Her daughter was finally herself again. This was all she ever wanted for her. It helped that such a nice youg boy had taken a liking to her as well.

* * *

Izuko and Todoroki walked to school together, Izuko babbling on about how excited she was to go, and how much she looked forward to meeting all her new class mates. Todoroki in the meantime just smiled and let her ramble. Normally he hated talking to people but with Midoriya . . . it was different. There were no expectations with her. She didn't need him to reply to everything she said. She was just happy to have someone listen to what she had going on in her head, and Todoroki was more then happy to listen. He loved her enthusiasm. The way she smiled when she talked about Hero's. The way her voice would hitch up an octave when she brought up All Might. They she bounced with energy when she spoke about how certain quirks contrasted others in perfect harmony. The way her emerald eye's sparkled with life as talked about helping people. Everything about Midoriya just seemed so right.

But then there were the little slip ups, when she'd start to talk about how things were so much different before. She never went into detail but she had made so many slip ups by now that he was easilly putting the pieces together without her saying so. She might not have confirmed it, but she was used to being lonely. He was sure he was the first real friend she'd ever had. He was even more certain that she'd been bullied, and when he thought of that he alway's remembered the image of her in the nurses office. Those scars dotting her body. From what he could tell somebody with a quirk had obviously tormented her. For how long he wasn't sure but he knew that it happened.

But for now things were good. Midoriya was rateling on about how much she couldn't wait to see other kids quirks in action and learn from others. She seemed awfully interested in learning how to gain control over one's own quirk but he didn't bring that up. It felt as though they had only left Midoriya's house minutes ago by the time they had reached there homeroom. She was just standing there now, silently staring up at the door, a sense of trepidation washing over her. So Todoroki decided to make the first move. He leaned over her and gently slid the door open and as he did, they were met with a ruckus of noise.

"Take your feet off that desk Now!"

A tall boy with glasses was yelling at another student with blonde spiky hair and blood red eye's for having his feet up on his desk, the look on the boy's face said it all. He just couldn't give a shit.

"Huh?"

The way he spoke it was obvious he was goading the taller boy.

"It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin!"

The blond looked up at him obviously amused as he wiggled his feet back and forth causing more scuffs on the desk to appear.

"Your kidding me, right? Your old school put a stick up your ass? Or were you born with it"

Izuko physically paled at the sight of her life long tormentor already starting shit on the first day. She was fighting to remain calm but Todoroki noticed the way she trembled at the sight of him. The taller boy went to say something else before he stopped and placed a hand over his heart.

"Let's start over. I'm Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy."

Bakugo bristled at that anger washing through his eyes.

"Somei huh? So you must think you're better then me. I'm gonna have fun tearin' you a new one you four eyed bastard!"

Iieda jumped back at that clearly shocked, and possibly even a little frightened at unsolicited hostility.

"You would threaten me? Your own classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?"

Bakugo scoffed at that and looked away. That's when it happenned. His eye's locked on Izuko and rage washed over him. Anyone watching him could see it. But Todoroki, was the only one who saw the fear wash over Midoriya. Iida saw Bakugo's reaction to something and when his eye's locked on Midoriya surprise washed over his face.

"It's her."

The whole class who had previously been watching the argument between Iida and Bakugo prior suddenly turned to stare at Midoriya and Todoroki. Izuko jumped at that, and Todoroki noticed how scared she suddenly looked to be having so many faces looking her way. The dot's were most certainly connecting. And the picture they painted made Todoroki very uneasy. He was only snapped out of his thought's by Midoriya Stepping in front of him and entering a deep bow towards the rest of the class practically shouting as she did so.

"Ahh! H-Hello!"

No one noticed the way Todoroki blushed when she did. Todoroki only had one thought in his mind at that moment in time.

'B-bunny undies!'

Soon the boy known as Iieda was marching his way across the classroom towards her speaking loudly as he did.

"Good morning! My name is Tenya Iied fro . . ."

I-I k-know who y-you are. I-I'me Izuko M-Midoriya! I-It's n-nice to meet y-you."

Todoroki stepped up behind her then as the boy grew too close for his liking. He still remembered the way he had scolded her during the exams, and he was ready to intervene should he get it in his head to start anything again. He already regretted not stepping in before. He wouldn't just stand idly by this time. The intense look in the boy's eyes was so hard to read but neither him nor Izuko could have realized what would come next.

"Midoriya. You realized that there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you? You must be very perceptive. And I completely misjudged you, I admit. As a student you're far superior to me."

Izuko was so taken aback she just didn't know what to say. The fact is she hadn't realized anything of the sort. Todoroki on the other hand was simply happy he wasn't trying to start anything with his Midoriya . . . Wait. 'His' Midoriya? Where the hell had that come from. Meanwhile, fully ignored now and fuming, Bakugo was busy glaring death into the form of Midoriya. How she'd gotten in he had no clue, and how she'd gotten 1st place he really didn't know. But the more he looked at her the more he wanted to smash her into the dirt.

"Hey! I recognize that messy hair!"

The soft excited voice of a young girl popped through the air behind them and both Midoriya and Todoroki spun around in surprise to see the three kids that Midoriya had saved from the exams coming down the hall. The red haired one waved enthusiastically as shouted with probably too much energy.

"Hey I'm so glad you got in! The way you saved our buts out there was just so damn manly! This class wouldn't be right without you in it!"

Izuko felt her face flush at the greetings she was recieving and Todoroki opted to stand back and enjoy the view. He wasn't surprised that she had made an impact on so many people after one day. Especially sense he had grown so attached after to chance meetings. But what was better was the coy smile spread across Midoriya's face as she greeted them in return. He was resigned to letting the scenario play out when he spotted a flash of purple low to the ground and spotted a short boy, with grape shaped hair staring up at Midoriya unnoticed, and from the wa blood was leaking from his nose he was fairly certain he was getting a panty shot, and Todoroki did not like that. Without anyone noticing a small stream of cold slipped from his foot and across the ground until the ground beneath the boy became slick as ice and suddenly his feet shot out from under him as he landed hard on the ground.

Midoriya let out a small squeak before kneeling down to make sure he was allright. As Midoriya and the other three all began to laugh about how floors can be pretty slick sometimes they all introduced themselves to one another. They were soon laughing it up when they were all snapped out of there conversation by a deep monotone voice behind them

"If your here to make friends then you can just pack up your stuff now."

They all paled at seeing what appeared to be, a yellow slug? With the face of a man? Ochaco looked down at the slug man and her arm shot out on instinct pointing at him as she screamed

"What the heck is that!"

* * *

SuperOtaku: Hello and thank you for reading chapter five[First Day] I'd like to take this time to thank all of you for taking the time to read this!

Bakugo: Would you shut the fuck up and get back to writing so we can get to the part where I squash the stupid fucking Deku!

Iieda: Language!

Bakugo: Fuck you four eye's!

SuperOtaku: Hey Sero sweetie! Could you maybe shut Bakugo up for a minute?

Sero: No problemo!

*Thwip*

Bakugo: *Muffled Screams Of Protest*

SuperOtaku: Anyways thank you again and remember . . .

Aoyama: Don't forget to follow for more of the fabulous me! Adieu! *sparkle**sparkle**sparkle*


	6. Chapter 6: Hello Bakugo

"Hello. My name is Shota Aizawa. I'll be your homeroom teacher. Now everyone sit down shut up and listen close"

The man standing at the front of the class was anything if not an imposing figure. He had a tired worn out look to him as though he hadn't slept in weeks. But his eye's were the worst, something about them was scary. He had the eye's of a man who had done and seen too much. And when he looked at you you just knew if he wanted to he could bring anyone of his students down. Midoriya was just thankful to have the desk next to Todoroki. She didn't know how she would have been able to take sitting near Kachaan. Todoroki himself had noticed the relief on her face when she found out she was sitting next to him. He just couldn't tell if it was because they were friends already or if it was something else. He was sadly leaning towards something else. Midoriya never noticed Todoroki watching her when she snuck fearful glances Kachaans way. And whenever she caught him looking at her he always had this look of pure hatred on his face that made her blood run cold, just as it caused Todoroki's blood to burn.

"Now . . ." Aizawas voice snapped everyone's thought's to attention."Under all your desks you will find a new uniform, put those on and head outside."

* * *

Everyone had changed and gathered outside, Midoriya sticking as close as she could to Todoroki while keeping a watchful eye on Kachaan. She knew something would happen. But when? The anticipation of what was to come was practically killing her. For Todoroki he'd noticed the way she stuck close to him, and the way she watched the other boy. She was scared of him. Really scared. He didn't know why but something about that boy had Todoroki on edge. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions yet but he knew there was history between them. When Aizawa finally showed up to the pitch everyone's eye's watched closely and as he made his way to the front he had an air of reluctance that just made everyone uncomfortable.

"Alright class, now we will undergo a Quirk Assessment test."

The whole class practically cried out in unison at the shock of that statement. Ochako was the first to question it, although hesitantly.

"But orientation! We're going to miss it!"

Aizawa didn't even bother to turn around when he addressed her statement. He simply slipped a hand into his pocket and rifled around as he spoke.

"If you really wanna make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies, Here At UA, we're not tethered to traditions. That means that I get to run my class however I see fit. You've been taking standardized tests most of our lives. But you never got use your Quirks in physical exams before. The Country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day the Ministry of Education will learn. Bakugo, you managed to score third place in the entrance exams with combat points alone thanks to your Quirk. What was your farthest throw with a softball in Junior High."

"Sixty Seven meters, I think."

"Right. Try doing it with your Quirk."

As he heard this Bakugo grinned and stepped up to bat grabbing a ball and stepping into the allotted ring. Meanwhile Todoroki took the distraction to look down at Midoriya and noticed that she had actually stepped closer him, and was now shaking. She was alo writing in a . . . wait where did that note book come from? And why was it burnt? He looked back up at Bakugo as readied himself to pitch and Todoroki did not have a good feeling about it. He couldn't place it but something just didn't sit right in his stomach. And then he turned to look straight at Midoriya. He flashed her a hateful sneer before reeling his arm back and as he pitched the ball a massif fiery explosion rocketed the ball from his hand off into the distance. Todoroki stood there stunned for a moment just staring at him. It was only when Aizawa showed everyone that he had thrown it a whopping seven hundred and five meters that he looked back down at Midoriya to see that she was practically right against him. She was shaking so much she could barely write but she still did. She was still jotting down notes in that little burnt note book of hers and . . . wait. His eye's went wide and he had to double take. He looked between Bakugo and Midoriya. He was staring at her like they had just competed and he had won . . . and she was . . . Things were clicking into places that Todoroki didn't like.

Slowly he lowered a gentle hand to her shoulder and when she flinched he felt a lump grow in his throat. She looked up at him solemnly for a moment before that fear in her eye's changed. Her shoulders raised slightly and she smiled up at him however forced it was. She tried her best to stop the shaking but only managed it so much .

"S-sorry Todoroki."

He stared down at her for a moment before back up at Bakugo as walked past glaring at him as he walked past them and rejoined the group as a whole.

"Midoriya. How many times do I have to tell you to stop apologizing for stupid stuff. Anyways are you ok?"

She looked up him in shock as if she'd never heard those words uttered before and it nearly broke his heart. It didn't take her long to regain her composure and plaster a smile on her face again though.

"Yeah I'm Ok why do you ask?"

Todoroki just played it cool for now. There was no reason to bring this up in front of the entire class. All it would do was embarrass her.

"No reason. You just seemed out of it is all."

* * *

The first test was the fifty meter dash. And dammit if Midoriya didn't try her hardest. She was an athletic person for sure. All Might had made sure of that. Strong, flexible, hell even durable Bakugo had bade sure of that. But with her height speed was one thing she just wasn't good at. But she was going to try her damnedest As soon as the gun went off she took off. Her feet flying across the dirt as ran as fast as she possibly could but the moment Bakugo ignited his explosions she flinched, and caused her to stumble. She knew it killed her time. Todoroki noticed. No one else did. Todoroki was there at the finish line waiting for.

"Don't worry Midoriya. There's still tests."

She smiled up at him thanking as he handed him some water and Todoroki shielded her from Bakugo's scowl's. The next four tests were duds as well, she just couldn't get by without the use of her quirk. But Todoroki, was still there cheering her on. Even Kirishima and Ochako. Mineta and Iieda too! She just couldn't let everyone down! Now they were on the Ball throw. Ochako had just walked up and thrown an infinite throw and quite frankly Midoriya wanted to cry.

Todoroki on the other hand was getting scared. Her chances of going home were looking pretty high.

"If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon, she's the one going home."

Bakugo almost seemed to grow more pissed off at that comment as he turned to look at Iida.

"Huh? Of course she is! She's a Quirkle's loser!"

"What She has a Quirk!"

Todoroki was needless to say interested by this conversation but more interested in how Midoriya was going to get out of her predicament. and then it happens. Her arm wound back she went to pitch the ball flew from her arm and . . .

* * *

Eighty six meters!

"What gives I was trying to use it just now?"

She stared at her hand as if it had betrayed her. Until a voice belowed out behind her and an arm tenrils wrapped around her pulling her close to her home room teacher

"I erased your Quirk. "

She stared deep into his blood red eye's paralysed with fear.

"You did w-what?"

"The judges for this exam were not rational enough. someone like you should never be allowed never be allowed to enroll at this school."

"W-Wait you did what to my AH! Those goggle! I know You! Your Eraserhead! You can look at some one and cancel out there powers! The easure hero Easurhead!"

The rest of the class stood back in shock a few had heard of him but most had not those who had were trying to inform those who hadn't or at least those who wanted to know at least

"Listen girl, your not ready. You don't have control over your power. Were you planning to break your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body?"

"No that's not what I was trying to do!"

Midoriya's pleas were stifled by Aizawa's scarf wrapping around her and pulling her in closely. Too closely.

"No matter what you intentions are, you wou be nothing more then a liability in a battle. You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know. On who saved a thousand people by himself and became a even with that drive. you're worthless if you can only before breaking down. Sorry Midoriya. With your power, there's no way you can become a hero."

Aizawa stared her down for a moment as her gaze steeled on him.

"I've returned your impractical Quirk Take your final throw . . ."

"YOUR WRONG!"

Aizawa stopped dead in his tracks as she screamed at him. Ste students behind him gasping at the sudden outburst.

"Yes, my quirk my be impractical . . . and yes I may have a hard time controlling it. But some some one a whole lot better then you told me I have what it takes to be a Hero. So I'm going to Become one!"

As Aizawa turned around this time he found the young girl to be staring him right in the eye's with a glare that could kill a mountain and if he were a gambling man, which he wasn't. He say he'd found a new hero.

"Shut up and Throw"

Everyone was stunned to silence at that declaration by Midoriya and Todoroki was driven to look over at Bakugo for some reason and he regretted it immediately. Bakugo was seething. He didn't know what the guys problem was but he only prayed that Midoriya made this throw. She needed at least one good score if she was going to stay. He watched as she wound up her throw and as she went for the releas there was a sudden burste of sonic pressure and the ball shot off like a fucking rocket through air. The entire class stood there mouth's agape as Midoriya turned back to Aizawa saying

"Hey Aizawa! I'm Still standing!

Aizawa held up the device to show that she'd throw it eight hundred and thirty four meter's.

Todoroki was ecstatic but he hid it very well.

"She threw it over Eight hundred Meters!" Kaminari shouted

"Nice, she's finaly showing us her true power!" Ochaco cheered

"But her finger appears to be broken now, just like in the exam. This Quick is very odd." Iida stated

"It wasn't a very pretty throw" Said the ever Flashy Aoyama

Suddenly Bakugo's hands began erupted in a flash of explosions before he took off across the field towards Midoriya. The moment she saw this she screamed and back peddled but ended up tripped over herself landing on her ass.

"Hey Deku you cunt! Tell how you did that or your DEAD!

Before Bakugo could even make it half way to her however Bakugo was encased in ice all the way to his neck. Slowly someone walked into his his vision.

"Hello. Bakugo Is it,?"

"Let me go you half and half fuck nugget!" When I get out of her I'm gonna rip you a new one!"

* * *

SuperOtaku:Hello everyone I just thought i'd grace you all with a little present before I go to bed. I have to be at work in about oh five hours but I wanted to get this up before I do.

Bakugo: Hey Fuck you this isn't Funny I'll fucking kill You!

SuperOtaku:Oh Todokun!

Todoroki: No probs! [encases Bakugo inbrick of ice]

Bakugo:[muffled screams]

SuperOtaku: Anyhoo! I hope you all are enjoying spoiler I don't ate BAKUGO I just hate bullys! ^_^ Anyhoo see you all in the next chapter and dont forget

Aoyama: Don't forget to follow Adieu!


	7. Chapter 7:Take You On A Date

"Wait! What the fuck! Why the hell can't I blow this fucking ice to smithereens!?"

Bakugo was struggling in vein against Todoroki's ice as he stared him down and let out an unholy torrent of curs words in his face as the rest of the class flinched until finally Aizawa's scarf shot out and wrapped around his mouth and shut him up so that he could speak while as Todoroki headed for Midoriya.

"Are you really that thick? Or is your hearing just that bad? She told you all what my power was not mere minutes ago did she not? Now stnd down. It would be wise to avoid making me use my quirk so much. It gives me a serious case of dry eye."

There was no amusement in his voice. and the whole class visibly flinched at that. As Todoroki reached Midoriya the Ice was already Cracking and melting away as he knelt down to offer her a hand.

"Are you ok?"

She looked up at him still visibly shaken and instead of speaking just shook her head. Todoroki took it in stride and wrapped an arm around her as he escorted her back to the group past Bakugo, who just stood there shaking with rage as he glared at them. For the rest of the day he stayed near her. Never once leaving her side. Never letting his eye's veer too far from Bakugo. He didn't have the evidence he needed from Midoriya yet. So until she confirmed it he wouldn't act. But he was certain of one thing. He wanted to hurt someone.

As class rounded down Midoriya seemed more and more worn out and she seemed to favor hanging around him, and everyone noticed. Ochako and the rest of the girls of the class occasionally blushing and sharing looks between one another, neither Midoriya or Todoroki noticing of course. Bakugo on the other hand only seamed to grow more and more furious as class went on. He couldn't wrap his head around how his childhood mark had managed to out shine him in the ball throw. Or how she had somehow appeared to have acquired a quirk. When the tests finally ended and everyone finally gathered Todoroki wrapped an arm around Midoriya to let her lean her weight against him, and was thankful she didn't say anything about it. Looking down at her he could see she had her eye's squeezed shut so he gave her a little nudge saying.

"Hey. Don't sell yourself short."

As soon as he said that her eye's flew open and she looked up at him in surprise. Todoroki was used to her refusing his encouraging words over the phone but in person when he saw the look on her face he'd come to realize that it must have been a truly new experience for her, and that would change from now on if he had anything to do with it. As the test scores came up Izuko was in last place and Todoroki could see her eye's begin to water as she buried her face into his chest. Todoroki let her and he hugged her too his chest tightly feeling her pain, feeling a burning hatred in his chest grow for Aizawa in that moment. That bastard had torn away her dream. Midoriya had told Todoroki all week how this was all she ever wanted her entire life, of how she dreamed of becoming a Hero who could make people feel safe with a smile like All Might's. And now . . . now that bastard Aizawa had taken that away from her in one day.

"And I was Lying no one's going home. . ."

Midoriya's face shot up out of his chest to look up at him tears still rolling down her cheeks at Aizawa's sudden announcement, a dumbfounded look on her face, and Todoroki looked down at her just as stunned.

". . . That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it you all in the tests."

Todoroki locked eyes with Midoriya for a long while before they both burst out laughing and she had to bury her face in his chest to muffle her laughter lest she end up disrupting class. Todoroki easily kept his laughter manageable as he rested his chin atop the smaller girls head saying.

"See. I told. Never sell yourself short. Even if you are pretty short."

Midoriya shot out of his arms at that point her face red as a tomato as she pointed a finger at him screaming about how it wasn't her fault that she was small, and how puberty would catch up to her eventually. This ended up spilling out into a rambling babble of half thought's before she was cut off boy a stoic voice cutting through the air behind her.

"Midoriya. . . ."

Both Midoriya and Todoroki turned to look at Aizawa too see he was holding out a sheet of paper towards her and as he forced it into her hands he quickly instructed her to take it to the Nurses office to have Recovery Girl take care of her broken finger. Todoroki watched as she began to walk away and quickly made his way up to Aizawa saying

"Mr. Aizawa sir. Might I escort Midoriya to the nurses office?"

Aizawa looked him over speculatively for a moment before staring him down.

"Are you injured?"

Todoroki wasn't and Aizawa new that. 'So that's how it is huh?' Todoroki's hands slipped behind his back slowly and without a sound he grabbed ahold of his left pinkie and wrenched it out of socket all while keeping a blank stare on his face. When he brought his left hand up to show him the finger, now at an odd angle he could tell Aizawa was clearly not happy.

"Fine, but next time 'this' happens. Your dealing with it on your time off school grounds. Are we clear?"

Todoroki easily agreed and quickly took off after Midoriya.

* * *

Todoroki and Midoriya were walking back to class in silence when Midoriya finally broke the silence.

"Uhm, Todoroki-kun? Why did you do that? I mean your finger? I-i mean why did you, you know hurt your finger like that?"

Todoroki looked down at Midoriya to find the girl wasn't looking at him she was staring at her feet but he could just make out a faint blush on her cheeks and he didn't know why but that made him smile. Thinking on it now he didn't really have a good reason too, but looking back on it, when he saw her walking off to the nurses office he just hated the thought of her hurt and alone in some nurses office somewhere. When Midoriya finally looked up at him he was snapped out of his thought's and with a hard swallow he opted to just tell the truth as always.

"I just hated the thought of you alone and hurting in an unfamiliar environment."

Todoroki's heart nearly broke his heart when he looked down to see tears streaming down her cheeks and before he could even ask what was wrong she had wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug burying her face in his chest. Todoroki was stunned frozen for a moment before returning the hug burying his face in those messy curls of her's, the smell of mint and cinnamon filling his lungs. They stayed there for what felt like eons before they finally broke the embrace and Midoriya stepped wiping away tears a hugs dorky grinn on her face as she smiled up at Todoroki.

"I'm s-sorry. It's just no one's ever said anything so nice to me before except for my mom."

Todoroki was stunned. How had he been the first person too say something that nice. It want even that nice. It was jut thoughtful. They continued walking back to class in silence again, Todoroki, silently contemplating, and Midoriya smiling at the world. She was in a world all her own, her head in the clouds, blissfully unaware of how her words had affected Todoroki. Todoroki on the other hand, was very aware of how his words had affected her. She had went from quiet and nervous to giddy and practically skipping.

When they made it back to class 1-A Midoriya's hand reached out to open the door before Todoroki's hand intercepted her's, stopping it half way. Midoriya flinched ever so slightly at that before looking up at him quizzically. Her lips parted as if to ask a question but before the words could leave her throat Todoroki spoke.

"Midoriya. I would like to take you out on a date. If you would allow me."

She stared up at him for a long moment, her face unchanging before slowly her features began to change into a mixture of embarrassment and confusion. As her face grew redder and redder Todoroki couldn't help but grin at her. He hadn't been expecting her to just jump on board but this reaction had been just too adorable. Midoriya was frozen in place as her brain short circuited at the sudden request. She had never been asked out, hell she hadn't even been invited to hang out before so this was just insane too her. She was sure her hearing was on the fritz. After a full minute of silence Todoroki felt his patience get the better of him and he leaned over so that there faces were almost touching as he spoke in a much lower tone this time.

"Midoriya. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Midoriya knew she wasn't hearing things this time but it still didn't make sense. why would someone like Todoroki want to go on a date with someone like her. She was a nobody. She was just a quir-no. She wasn't quirkless anymore but still, other then her quirk there wasn't much about her that she could see would appeal to someone like him. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She was frozen in place, and he was so close, she could smell him. He smelled like sweat and cologne, and ash? Something in his eye's shifted in his eye's and he smiled again.

"Midoriya. Breathe."

Midoriya thought about what he said and was she breathing? No she wasn't! She gasped in a breath and it only made her cheeks go redder as she finally managed to stutter out a reply to his question.

"W-Why m-me? I-i- m-mean I l-l-like you and all b-b-but w-why?"

Todoroki's heart both broke and soared at that. She'd admitted to that but at the same time she couldn't believe someone would ask her out? This girl needed help dammit, and if Todoroki had anything to say about it she was getting it. He smiled mischievously before leaning in until his lips her ghosting just over hers there breath mingling provocatively causing her breath to hitch.

"Midoriya. In case you haven't realized it yet, I really like you too."

And with that he closed his eyes and breached that last bit of distance between them pressing his lips to hers for the briefest of moments. Her eyes went wide for a moment before fluttering shut and before she could truly enjoy the moment, it was over as the classroom door slid open to reveal Kirishima on his way out, now frozen in shock. He stood there staring wide eye'd at Todoroki and Midoriya as there lips parted and Todoroki turned to look at him casually, their faces still inches apart saying.

"Hello."

Midoriya on the other hand was not calm. Not only had Todoroki just asked her out. He'd just confessed to liking her. Not only had he confessed to liking her, he'd just kissed her, and not only had he kissed her! But he'd stolen her first kiss! To top the whole crazy scenario off, Kirishima had walked in on the whole event! She was completely, utterly, and totally mortified. But, she was still happy. Midoriya wouldn't admit it then, but when Todoroki had said those words and kissed her, her heart had soared. Her life was changing so fast she just didn't know how to handle it. If you'd told her a year ago that day she'd be a Hero in training who'd just had her first kiss, and had been asked out, she'd never have believed it. But here she was and her heart felt like it was about to explode, her mind was a haze and as she looked over to see the stunned look on Kirishima's face she felt the heat rise in her body.

Kirishima just stood there and stared in awe for what felt like years, and as other students took notice of his sudden silence they began to peek around him to try and see what he was looking at only to see a tomato red Midoriya, and an ever so casual Todoroki, there faces away and suddenly the whole class connected the dots. Before anyone could say anything Kirishima was shoving two books out the door into Todoroki's hands mumbling something about taking his time before slamming the door shut. From the other side of the door Todoroki and Midoriya could hear the class shouting at Kirishima to explain what that was about and thankfully ever chivalrous started shouting about how it was none of there business and to just ask the both of them later.

"You've got some good friends. Anyways about that date."

Todoroki's voice snapped Midoriya out of her stupor and when she looked back at Todoroki he was standing up straight again smiling softly down at her. Midoriya had to swallow down her nerves for a moment before clenching her fists tightly at her sides. Steeling her self she looked into those grey and blue eyes and smiled.

"S-sure."

* * *

SuperOtaku: Merry ChristmaHannaQuansamas! I hope your holidays are as great as mine are!

Izuko: And Mine!

Todoroki: Are you saying that because I asked you out . . . or because I kissed you?

Izuko: I-I-I-I D-D-Don't know w-what your tt-talking about!

Todoroki: Sure. Whatever you say Izuko.

Superotaku: Ok you two love birds break it up. Ahhhh, love. ^_^

Bakugo: MAKES ME SICK!

Aoyama: And don't forget to follow! Adieu! *sparkle**sparkle**sparkle**sparkle*


	8. Important Announcement

Superotaku: Hello Normally I wouldn't do this but it happened upon me that I forgot to leave a very important messag at the bottom of Chapter seven before a number of people had a chance to read it. So! Merry ChristmaHannaQuanzamas! And I hope you have as merry of a holiday as I did!

Izuko: And Me!

Todoroki: Are you saying that because I asked you out today? Or because I kissed you?

Izuko: I-I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't know w-what you'r t-talking about!

Todoroki: Whatever you say.

SuperOtaku: Ahhh Love! So cute!

Bakugo: I HATE IT! IT MAKES ME SICK!

SuperOtaku: Shut up Bakugo! Anyways happy holidays and thank you again for your continued support! Also I'd like to take this time to state that while I'm not going to make another post like this again in replacement for a chapter I am going to start posting at the end of chapters a Q/A! So if you have any Questions for me or the cast ask away! ^_^


	9. Chapter 8: A Starlight Kiss

Superotaku: Hello and salutations! I just wanted to make a quick note for those of you who arn't familiar with very much Japanese linguistics. Usagi means rabbit or bunny.

Izuko: What does that have to do with anything?

Todoroki: Nothing. Nothing at all.

Izuko: Todokun, are you hiding something from me?

Todoroki: No.

Iuko: Then why won't you look at me? Look at me an tell me that it has nothing to with this story.

Todoroki: Bunny undies has nothing to do with the story.

Izuko: WHAT!

SuperOtaku: Anyway on with the show!

* * *

"Hey! Wait for us!"

Kirishima's voice cut through the air like a knife through hot butter getting both Midoriya and Todoroki's attention. As they turned around expecting to see Kirishima coming, they were more then surprised to find that it wasn't just him. In fact he was being tailed by Ochako, Mineta, and Iida! The sight of all four of them together was enough to make both Midoriya and Todoroki look at each other in confusion before Todoroki grinned saying

"Hey, don't look at me. The're your friends."

Todoroki still felt a vise grip wrap around his heart at the look of shock on Midoriya's face at that comment. She had mentioned how she hadn't really had friends to text growing up, but he'd just been assuming she'd meant they didn't have cell phones, or even she herself hadn't had one, but this was just wrong. She didn't believe anyone could be her friends ever. As the group finally caught up the cacophony of voices that erupted from them was near head splitting before Iida took charge.

"Everyone lower your voices! This is no way for students of UA to behave!"

Both Todoroki and Midoriya let out a sigh of relief as everyone apologized practically in unison for overwhelming them. Ochako was the first to speak up after that, practically brimming with excitement.

"So Deku! How long have you and Todoroki been a thing?"

Todoroki's eye's went wide when he heard Ochaco say deku. He had heard that kid Bakugo call Midoriya that earlier but he'd never heard anyone else refer to her that way. Was it some sort of nick name that he'd been left out on? When he turned to look at Midoriya however a whole new thought process started.

"D-Deku?"

Kirishima cocked his head to the side quizzically at her response to that name.

"Yeah bro! That's your name right? Isn't that what that Bakugo dude was calling you earlier?"

No one really noticed when Midoriya flinched at Bakugo's name. No one except Todoroki of course.

"Oh, y-yeah. . . D-Deku. That's m-more of a n-nickname k-kachaan g-gave me when w-we were kids to m-make fun of m-me."

Todoroki noticed the way she was slowly cringing into herself as she spoke. Iida on the other hand was too distracted by the fact that his fellow class mate had been bullied by another fellow class mate in such a crude way and he voiced it such. Ochako was mumbling apologies for bringing it up while Krishima clenched a fist in front of his face grumbling about how unmanly that was. That's when Todoroki remembered something. Something a little inappropriate given the moment, but it also opened the door for the perfect segway into what Todoroki could only hope could lead to better memories. Stepping up beside Midoriya he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her gently into his side smiling down at her saying

"You know. I really don't understand that nickname. Quite frankly a better nickname for you would be something like Usagi. After all. Your small, your cute, your smart, and quite frankly I think your pretty lucky."

The moment the words left his mouth the whole group went quiet. Kirishima Was once again, fist clenched tightly in front of his face, muttering about how manly Todoroki was for saving the moment. Ochako was blushing furiously, and shit so was Iida. Meanwhile Mineta was giving him a fucking thumbs up for some reason as if he was in on something and at that he decided to deal with the grape headed squirt later. But nothing could have prepared him for the look on Midoriya's face. She was staring up at him with the most sugary sweet smile on her face that he was pretty sure his body had started fighting on whether to give him diabetes or an erection.

"Usagi it is then."

The soft tone of her voice snapped all of them out of there thought's as they all looked at her, smiling up at Todoroki with such gratitude and tenderness. It was so sweet that it made all of them smile. No one said anything at that moment. They just let Midoriya and Todoroki have there moment before Midoriya broke it. As she turned to the others she smiled but it wasn't the same smile she'd given Todoroki and he was Silently thankful.

"So, uhm, did you guys need me for something?"

Mineta lept up into view at that point his feet flailing at what looked t be mach 20 as he shouted.

"We just wanted to walk to the station with our new friend!"

Kirishima chucled at Mineta patting him on the head at his enthusiasm

"Whoa, whoa there buddy. We don't even know if she's . . . I mean they're heading to the station."

Midoriya was speechless at that and Todoroki already knew it would take a few seconds for her brain to process it so he took the lead this time opting to let them down easy.

"Normally we would be but we actually have other plans. We were . . ."

Todoroki was going to avoid calling it a date to avoid embarrassing Midoriya but before he could even finish his sentence she was talking over him talking enthusiastically.

"Todoroki is taking me out on a date! I'm kind of nervous because I've never been on a date before but I'm also really excited and I probably shouldn't be saying all of this out loud should I and I'm still talking aren't I I should really stop talking why haven't I stopped talking it's probably jut nerves or maybe . . ."

Midoriya let out a little squeak as her ramble was cut off as Todoroki leaned over and gave her short chaste kiss. He smiled at her softly before looking at the rest of the group saying

"Well what she said."

By then the whole group was either blushing or grinning from ear to ear. They quickly said their goodbyes and parted before however, Kirishima and Ochaco of course pulled Midoriya aside and offered her advice on her first ever date and wished good luck. Iida on the other hand had pulled Todoroki aside and strictly told him to treat her with the utter most respect. On the opposite end end of the spectrum Mineta had pulled him aside and wished him good luck on 'getting lucky' before throwing in a quick comment about pictures or it didn't happen.

At the end they parted ways with Midoriya asking Todoroki why he'd frozen Mineta in place. He'd given her some half assed excuse about how Mineta had been really hot after the day they'd had and wanted him too. In the end she believed him and left it at that. It wasn't until they were passing the station that she looked up at him curiously.

"Uhm Todoroki?"

"Hmm?"

"Uhm, I was just wondering. Where exactly does someone go on a date?"

Todoroki had to force the smile on his face a he looked down at Midoriya now. He didn't really have any experience with actual dating persay, but his father had forced him to learn the art of courting. So he had a good enough idea.

"Well, considering it is only our first date. I was wondering. Have you ever been to the fair before?"

Midoriya's eyes went wide at his question as she practically began bouncing with excitement.

"Really! Oh my god! I've only ever been once! My mom took me the same day we . . ."

In just seconds Midoriya's energy seemed to dissipate as she remembered how the last time she'd gone to the fair, she'd only shortly after received the worst news of her life. After that her mother always associated fair's with that day, so she never took her again. Todoroki of course had noticed the sudden change in Midoriya's mood and nudged her just enough to snap her out of he own thought's.

"You ok Usagi?"

Midoriya's face lit up at the use of her new nickname and Todoroki couldn't help but return it.

"Yeah sorry, my mind just wandered. I'd love to go to the fair!"

Todoroki had wanted to press the topic but left it for later. As many questions as he already had, he figured this one could wait as well.

* * *

It was only an hour walk with Todoroki stopping to withdraw some money from his family account, Midoriya of course protested to it but finally relented when Todoroki told her he wanted the money so that he could make sure the date went well. When they finally did arrive however Midoriya's eyes went so wide Todoroki was almost worried they might shoot out of her skull. After they got their tickets and made it past the gates Todoroki grabbed a pair of maps and handing one to Midoriya. As they both looked over the maps Midoriya's eyes went wide again and she couldn't fight the smile on her face as she tried to decide on what she wanted to do first. Arcade games? Bumper cars?

Todoroki of course had already begun planning out the most efficient rout through the fair to hit everything when he looked up from his map to see she was staring wide eye'd muttering to herself trying desperately to decide on something to do. This only caused him to chuckle, which easily caught her attention snapping her out of her stupor, and when she looked up to see she was the target of his laughter she felt the familiar sting of Junior High when Bakugo would call her out for her mutterings. Todoroki watched as her shoulders slumped and her eye's dropped to the ground and as she muttered out an apology regret course through him. He didn't know what caused that reaction but he didn't care. This was her first date, and he'd be dammed if he let anything ruin it. Closing the distance between the two, he pulled her to him and reached out to gently lift her chin until she was looking up at him. As he looked into her eye's he smiled and spoke softly/

"Hey. What's wrong?"

She tried to force a smile but the longer she held his gaze the harder it became, until eventually she couldn't bring herself to smile at all as she thought about what it was that had actually upset her. She was so sure he was making fun of her muttering but then when he looked at her like that it shook everything she knew about herself and others. She was used to her muttering being a running joke. Used to other's making fun of her for her. So when she'd heard him laughing at her she knew he was making fun of her, or at least she'd thought he was. Now she wasn't sure.

"It's just. Back before I got into UA. Back at my old school. I wasn't very popular. I just . . ." She hesitated for a moment looking away from him but when she looked back up into his eye's again and she saw the look in his eye's she felt the urge to tell him." I've always muttered to myself. And Kachaan used that to get the rest of the kids wherever I went to make fun of me so . . . so when I heard you laughing. I thought you were making fun of me."

Todoroki's eyes widened at that revelation and looking back he realized, while he'd always smiled when she muttered, he'd never vocalized his enjoyment of it. So now hearing him laugh at her excited muttering on her first date. It must have hurt so much. Todoroki pulled her into a strong hug and as he rested his chin on her head he took a calming breath to push aside the growing hatred for Bakugo aside.

"Usagi. I love it when you mutter. I think it's adorable. . . ." He pulled out of the hug and looked down at her smiling reassuringly before continuing " . . . and I will never make fun of you for that or anything. Well not unless I'm trying to make you laugh. Is that clear?"

She stared up at him with those emerald doe eyes of her's, overwhelmed by what she'd just heard and Todoroki could swear, the smile she gave him at that was so bright he was sure he'd go blind, and when he didn't all he could do was smile back.

"Now that aside, I figured we could start at the arcade first. Sound good?"

* * *

The rest of the date went off without a hitch. At the arcade Midoriya showed her superior brain power and practically killed ever high score at every cabinet in the tent, leaving the Arcade manager impressed and more then a few kids and parents upset that they no longer had shots at high scores. When it came to the bumper cars they opted for a shared car, which Midoriya was thankful for when Todoroki's arm wrapped around her waist protectively to keep her from jostling to much. Todoroki's favorite part was the roller-coaster's, and not because Midoriya held his hand the whole time out of fear. He also loved how she would always say after every ride 'That was fun! Let's go again!'.

It wasn't until it got late that things got interesting though. As the sun began to set, and the lights skittered to life, Midoriya stopped in her tracks as she stared bright eyed at how the light's accentuated every odd angle and beam. Todoroki, had silently taken the time to slip his phone out and snap a quick photo of her in her amazed stupor before slipping it back into his pocket. When she finally turned to look at him, smiling from ear to ear, his heart skipped a beat. Todoroki had seen beauty. He'd seen sexy. He'd seen cute. The girls in his class, were some. Those on TV and the internet where of the many. But then right here, right now. Standing right before him, amidst the glow of the lights dotting the fair, smiling at him. No one else. Just him, and in that moment he knew. He'd fallen in love with an angel.

Meanwhile Midoriya was happy. Happier then she could remember being in a long time. Here she was staring into the starlight eternal, surrounded by a million glimmering lights, on a date with the first boy who had ever taken a chance on her. And then she turned and looked at him, and her heart broke through the sky and into the heavens. The look on Todoroki's face as he just stared at her smiling. It was just perfect, and even if it didn't last she would cherish that feeling he gave her for the rest of her life, because right then and there, she felt like her goals weren't a far off dream, but instead an upcoming reality. Right then she felt as though she could accomplish anything. Right then she knew, she'd fallen in love.

Todoroki had one last thing he wanted to show Midoriya before he took her home for the night and now was the perfect time. He didn't waste any either as he made his way back to her and laced a hand with hers smiling as he did so before pointing off in the distance saying

"I was wondering if you wanted to ride the ferris wheel with me?"

Midoriya looked off in the distance too see where he was pointing too see a gargantuan wheel with a multitude of two seat cabins in them and back to Todoroki who only smiled back in return.

* * *

So here they were. Alone. Sitting in a box. Suspended 180 meter's in the air. Midoriya was so stunned at the view of course that she didn't even notice when the ferris wheel stopped moving. She just sat there staring wide eyed like a kid out the window. Todoroki just sat back and smiled. While he knew most boy's his age would have expected more from being alone on a ferris wheel with a date. He was just happy with seeing that look on her face. That was enough for him. So as the minutes ticked by Todoroki enjoyed his view, and Midoriya enjoyed her's.

After a while Midoriya grew tired of the view and her eyes drifted to Todoroki, and when she saw him just sitting there watching her, a cheeky smile on his face, she couldn't stop the little squeak that escaped her lips as she jumped in her seat. Her face turned red and her eyes darted to the side, but they couldn't stay away from Todoroki for long before eventually roaming back to match his intense gaze. As their eyes locked Midoriya's breath hitched and she finally noticed he was blushing too. As they sat there staring at each other, smiling like idiots, the image of Todoroki kissing her flashed through Midoriya's head and her face visibly reddened. Todoroki of course only chuckled at the sight of his dates increasingly intense blush.

"Uhm, Todorokikun? Why did you kiss me earlier?"

The question was so sudden Todoroki thought his head was going to go haywire. It took him a few moments of mental sputtering before he managed to gain his wits back enough to reply.

"Well. I guess, it's because I wanted to. And because I like you."

Todoroki's response didn't garner the response he had been expecting though, because instead of blushing furiously or at least looking away from him to hide some sort of embarrassment. She instead just seemed to be lost in thought, and then as sudden as the question she was closing the gap between them in the small little box. Midoriya leaned in closer and closer, placing her hands on his shoulders to brace herself, until her face hovered over his. Midorya's eyes locked with his and he could see the trepidation in them, but there was something else he couldn't quite place. Before he could say a word or even ask her about it though she leaned in the rest of the way closing her eye's and pressed her lips to his. Todoroki's eyes went wide for a moment before his' too slowly closed and his hands reached up to brace her hips as he kissed her back. The kiss may have only lasted a minute but when their lips parted, they were both breathless. She was smiling bashfully at him, and he just had to return it saying

"What was that for?"

"Because I wanted too . . . and because I like you too."

* * *

SuperOtaku: Woo is it getting hot in here or is it just me! I don't know about you guys but I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I spent all day reworking it and rewriting it, and to be frank I don't think I could have done much better.

Mineta: I think you did great!

Asui: Your just saying that because Todoroki and Usagi made out in a ferris wheel, ribbit.

Kirishima: Yeah! Buuuut I gotta admit, it was pretty cute.

Izuko: Guys! Come on!

Ochako: Ahhhh! Look guys! She's blushing!

Aoyama: Yes yes, and don't forget to follow! Adieu!


	10. Chapter 9: Nightmares

Midoriya had heard stories of what kids would do in a ferris wheel. It was hard not too. Teenage culture was practically awash with excuses to make out and get frisky. So when Todoroki had asked her if she'd wanted to ride the ferris wheel with him, she couldn't help but think back to the stories she'd heard. But as they sat there in the carriage slowly rising and falling she did all she could to keep herself distracted from what she assumed would be the inevitable. It wasn't too hard though as with every rise of the carriage she gained a new view of the city lit up all around her. It quite literally entranced her. As magical as the sight was, when they suddenly stopped moving, Midoriya couldn't help but wonder if Todoroki would make a move, and when he didn't she was shocked.

But what shocked her more was the look on his face when she turned too look at him she didn't see a boy, waiting for the perfect chance to make a move on her. But instead she saw a man enjoying being in her presence. What she'd done next had shocked both of them, but not as much as her. After Kachaan, she was sure she would never be able to initiate something even remotely romantic. But with Todoroki, it all felt so . . . natural. She wasn't scared of him, his touch didn't cause her to panic. When he looked at her, she didn't feel the urge to cringe away and hide in some dark corner. All of those insecurities washed away when she was around him, and when she kissed him on her own, it felt like a part of her was finally stepping away from the past, and into the future.

When the ride was over both Midoriya and Todoroki stepped off, hand in hand, smiling softly at one another. No words were exchanged, nor were they necessary. They were just happy, right there in that moment. As Todoroki escorted Midoriya home he relished in the feel of MIdoriya wrapped around his left arm, and she enjoyed nestling herself closely to him, noting how much warmer his left half was from his right. As they reached her home they stopped at the door, Midoriya turning to look up at him beaming with cheerfulness, and for a moment they just stood there unsure of what to do before Todoroki broke the silence

"I hope you had a nice time tonight, and Midoriya. I think you should just call me Shouto from now on."

Midoriya's face filled with a rosy tint as she averted her eye's for only a moment before looking back up at him still smiling as she spoke almost shyly.

"I had an amazing time. Thank you To-I mean Shotokun. Oh! If i'm going to be calling you by your first name then I think that you should call me Izuko as well then. It's only fair."

Todoroki's lip kicked up at the corners ever so slightly before he leaned down close, resting his forehead against her's, loving the way her breath hitched in her chest as he did so and as her eyes wandered from his lips he spoke so softly he wasn't sure she'd hear him.

"Well then Izuko. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that he placed a long chaste kiss to her lips before parting ways with her, relishing in that final look she gave him at there kiss. Midoriya watched as he made his way down the hall, and when he was finally out of sight she slipped into her apartment with a happy sigh.

* * *

That night Midoriya's dream's were haunted by memories of the past. Memories of Kachaan. His hands pressed against her skin, smoldering with heat, burning his mark on her for the rest of her life. The smell of his scent, too close for comfort, mingling with that of burnt clothes and smoke. His voice harshly whispering in her ear, the words burned into her memory, echoing on loop in the background as her tormentor sneered down on her. And then there were those eyes. Those crimson red eyes full of so much contempt, and hate, and rage . . . and lust.

Midoriya woke with startled cry caught in her throat as she shot out of bed tears streaming down her face. She was used to the nightmares. Used to the tears, and the crying. But no matter how many times it happened, it scared her every time. She felt as though her mind knew something she didn't and it was fighting back against everything she would fight for. Anytime she would gain ground against that fear, the nightmares would be there to tell her that she wasn't getting away. Midoriya just sat there on the edge of her bed for what must have been at least a half an hour before a gentle knock on her door startled her from her distraught stupor.

"Midoriya sweetie? Breakfast is ready."

Her mom's voice helped to soothe the pain in her heart at the recent dreams. She heard her say something else but she didn't pay much attention to it as she stood up making her way across the room. She was still only dressed in her favorite bunny undies and a tank top, and normally she would get dressed before breakfast but at the time she just wanted out of her room. The air of dread was like a thick choking layer of fog that she needed to escape and as she reached the door all she could think about was bacon. Bacon and a nice hot cup of tea to fully wake her up and clear her head. She threw the door open and stepped out into the hall squinting at the sudden shift in brightness, after all she'd just been sitting alone in her room with the lights off for a half hour. She rubbed at her eye's briefly to help them adjust until she heard the sound of someone sputtering and choking on their drink and when Midoriya turned to see what was happening she froze.

There in her living room, choking on a cup of coffee, and staring wide eye'd at her. Was Todoroki. Midoriya felt the heat rise in her body as she became all too aware of her current clothing situation, but she couldn't bring her body to move. She was frozen. Todoroki thankfully was able to act quickly and spun around still coughing furiously as he spoke

"Apologies *cough* Izuko! *cough*cough*cough* I was under the impression *cough**cough* your mother had told*cough* you I was here."

Midoriya practically dove back into her room scrambling for the first pair of pants she could find, which of course happened to be a pair of All Might Pajama pants. When she had them secured to her waist she peeked ot of her doorway to find Todoroki still facing the opposite direction back stiff as a board as he practically chugged down the rest of his coffee. Midoriya couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at the sight even if she'd wanted too. He was just such a gentleman. Even if he'd been caught off guard, he'd done his best too look away as soon as his senses came back to him and even now wouldn't look her direction.

"Uhm Shotokun, i'm dressed now. You can turn around."

She could see the hesitation in his form as he started to turn around and when he saw her, now with pants on he smiled apologetically in her direction before bowing.

"I'm sorry Izuko. It was not my intention to see you like that."

As he straightened himself out again all the worry left him in an instant when he saw her giggling at him. All was forgiven. He watched as she slowly made her way over to him looking around the appartment as she did saying

"So where is my mom? I could of sworn I'd heard her threw the door."

Todoroki chuckled at that.

"I geuss you must have missed that part. She had to head out on a work call, but she let me in before she left. That way I could walk you to school."

Midoriya felt like an idiot right then and there but when it came down to it she had been pretty out of it after the nightmares she'd had. With a low sigh she looked over at him, and Todoroki felt his heart sink at the look in her eye's.

"Sorry, I didn't really sleep well last night. I had a few nightmares."

Todoroki didn't know why but he had a feeling he knew what those nightmares were about.

"Want to talk about it?"

Midoriya shook her head and declined the offer, opting to change the subject entirely by grabbing his hand and dragging him off towards the dinned table saying.

"I'm fine. I just need to eat and get ready."

* * *

Breakfast went much better then her initial wake up did, both kids making small talk between the two of them about the syllabus Aizawa had handed out and other things. After breakfast Todoroki offered to wash the dishes while Midoriya got dressed and soon enough they were on their way to school. Half way their they were met by Ochako, Kirishima, Iida and Mineta. All of whom were very eager to find out how the date went, and none of which went without noticing how Midoriya clung to Todoroki's hand. Midoriya was more then happy to regale her new found friends of her very first ever date, much to the enjoyment of the other's and everyone in the group enjoyed listening as she enthusiastically recounted the events from the night before. All in excruciating detail, except for one of course.

As they made it to school they noticed an abnormally large crowd of reporters outside of the Academy and Todoroki was quick to advice everyone to stay quiet and not to reply to anything they said no matter what. Surprisingly that tactic allowed them to slip past the reporters quite easily when they realized they weren't going to get a peep out of them and Kirishima was the first to express his gratitude for the advice stating how manly it was that Todoroki was such a quick thinker. Todoroki of course had wanted to tell him that it was something his father had taught him but in the end hadn't felt like giving the old fuck any credit. He didn't deserve any kind of praise from these people.

When they made it to class everyone quickly split up and made their way to their respective seats, but Todoroki, had his eye's locked on one student in particular as they did. From the moment they had entered the room, hands clasped together, Bakugo had been staring at Midoriya with a look in his eyes that Todoroki didn't like. Not one bit. But as long as he was with Midoriya, he wasn't going to let that rage demon near her. Not if he had anything to say about it. Aizawa's class was pretty simple and the material it seemed Midoriya already had memorized for some reason, so in the end she had just spent the whole class jotting down notes in one of those notebooks she always carried around while the rest of the class worked. It wasn't until it was time for All Might's class that everything got exciting. Midoriya was practically bursting with excitement, which he completely understood seeing as how she idolized the man. When he made his entrance it was flashy to say the least but it left the whole class excited.

He did the typical All Might thing and gave an inspiring speech about what it meant to be a hero before explaining that his class was going to be about Battle Training. The whole class practically erupted with joy at that, excited at the chance to get to use there quirks for something practical. And then he said it. Costumes. Everyone was going to get to try there costumes on for the first time today, and that had everyone even more excited as shelves slid out from the walls revealing cases that held everyone's Hero costumes. As everyone grabbed there cases and split off to there respective locker rooms Todoroki and Midoriya spared one last passing glance at one another before parting.

* * *

As Midoriya stepped into the locker room she was grinning from ear to ear. She was so excited to try on her Hero costume. She'd designed it so long ago, all with the inspiration of All Might in mind, but still. She couldn't wait to see what it looked like when she actually wore it. She quickly made her way to her respective locker and slipped out of her uniform and hanging it up.

"Uhm, Usagi?"

Midoriya turned to see Ochaco and a few of the other girls in the room staring at her in shock. It took her a moment to register what they were looking at and then it hit her. The scars. She had so many of them thanks to Kachaan, and some of them were in some pretty compromising locations to boot. From the way they were all looking at her she could tell they all had the same question on there minds. Where did they come from, and why were there so many. Midoriya cringed into herself as her eyes dropped to the floor and she turned away from them opting to instead pray that they wouldn't ask. That they would just leave it alone. This was supposed to be the fun class, and she didn't want memories of Kachaan ruining that for her.

"Usagi, where . . ."

Before she could even finish her sentence however a gentle hand came to rest on Ochaco's shoulder, an when she turned to look she found she found Jiro looking at her shaking her head as if to say 'Leave it'. When she turned back to look at Midoriya again that's when she saw it. The way she stood there silently shaking, eyes shut tight. Midoriya was trying so hard to avoid the topic that Ochaco felt nothing but guilt for even wanting to bring it up in the first place. So instead she changed the subject entirely to draw the attention away from it.

"Yagi, are you gonna try on your costume or what! Come on! I bet it's gonna look cute!"

Midoriya hadn't noticed the way that chipper upbeat attitude had been forced or the way she had forced herself to smile. She was just grateful for the change in topic and instead smiled at the thought of her costume as she finally opened her case.

"W-W-What did they do to my costume?"

* * *

The boys had gotten dressed much quicker then the girls had and were already waiting outside in the battleground when the girls made their big debut. Todoroki ignored the wolf whistles from a few of the other boys in the group as and refused to participate in the revelry of seeing the girls outfits, which admittedly were amazing. Instead opting to look for one specific person. As his eye's trailed through the group of girls, which was admittedly small, they stopped when they spotted splash of emerald green in the crowd, and dear god his heart might have stopped.

While it hadn't been her original design, in the end the rest of the girls had assured her that it was super cute, and it suited her much better then the outfit she had described to them. Her original lie green jumpsuit had instead been replaced with an emerald green, skin tight unitard that accentuated her every curve. It had no leg's or sleeve's instead opting for a pair of knee high combat boots, and a pair of elbow length fingerless gloves with built in elbow pads. Across the body of the unitard were symmetrical black lines running up her body from her a utility belt that clung tightly to her hips, sliding up either side of her naval, splitting to the left and right just under her breasts, and then back down her sides, only adding to the appeal. Attached to the unitard was jet black hoodie with two giant bunny ears ontop. And to top the whole costume off she wore a mask that covered her face from the nose down. But what made the mask special was how it looked like it gave her a bunny nose and a huge toothy grinn with fangs. Like a savage bunny.

Todoroki was speechless, and to be quite frank he was very thankful for the cup he was wearing because it was doing an amazing job of keeping his newly born erection in check. As the girls joined the rest of the boys Midoriya practically bounded up to him before looking up at him with what he could only assume was a smile under that mask as he spoke.

"Well! What do you think? It' not what I originally planned and I know it's probably not as . . ."

Her thought's were cut short as Todoroki poked her in the forehead saying

"I know what you were about to say and stop that. You look amazing, Usagi."

Midoriya had never been more thankful for the modified mask they gave her because in that moment she could just tell she was as red as a rose. But she was glad Todoroki liked her costume, if not a little annoyed he'd somehow known what she was going to say. She was about to say something else when there was a sudden crash at the front of the class and a loud booming voice filled the air.

"You know young ladies and gentlemen, they say that clothes make the pros, and behold, you are the proof!"

Everyone was awestruck, no one more then Midoriya, and as she looked around for the first time at everyone's costumes out in the sunlight she was awestruck. She truly felt like she was in the presence of pro hero's at that moment.

"Take this to heart. From now on you are all . . . Heroes in Training!"

The feeling in the crowd of students was electric and everyone was ready to show each other what they could really do. All Might of course just had that power to inspire those kind of feelings in other's and it just left Midoriya more awestruck then before. And Todoroki, just couldn't help but smile as he watched his little Yagi brim with excitement. As All Might went on to explain the days tests Todoroki, couldn't help but chuckle as Midoriya began to mumble aloud to herself examining every possible aspect of the test based on who she could be teamed up with. Both Midoriya and Todoroki of course were silently hoping to be paired up together, and were more then a little disappointing when Midoriya was paired up with Ochaco instead. But Midoriya was just glad to be paired up with a friend. That would at least make things easier.

And then the first match up was announced . . . Midoriya and Ochaco, Heroes. Iida and Bakugo, Villains. Midoriya could feel every muscle in her body go tense when the first match up was announced. She was going to have to fight Bakugo and she knew, with every fiber of her being, that he was going to be gunning for her. Midoriya's body went on auto pilot after that and the next few minutes were a blur. It wasn't until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder that she snapped out of her panic-stricken stupor. She startled with a jump, shying away from the unknown touch before realizing it was just Ochaco, guilt flooding her immediately.

"Usagi, are you ok? You look . . . you look scared."

Midoriya knew she couldn't hide it, and at this point there was no point denying it. She couldn't bring herself too look at Ochaco as she spoke quietly.

"I-it's just that we're going up against K-Kachaan. He's just s strong, and amazing. I-I just don't know if we're going to be able to pull this one off."

"Oh right, you two used to go to school together right? So it's some kind of rivalry then?"

Midoriya flinched at the last word.

"N-no, I wouldn't call it that. It's more like i've spent my whole life in Kachaan's shadow, and he's spent his whole life looming over me. Proving in any way he can that he's stronger, faster, better then me. . . ."

"Well then now's the time to prove him wrong right? I mean it's none of my buisness what happenned in the past, but right now we're partner's so we have to have each other's backs!"

Those words stuck with Midoriya and as she looked over at her friend, she felt like maybe she could do this. She wasn't alone this time. This time she had a friend.

* * *

SuperOtaku: Hello again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and to be quit frank I'm honestly very happy with this one! I'm not sure why I just am!

Todoroki: I am as well. *cough*

Izuko: Your just saying that because you saw me in my undies! I know how see through that shirt was you pervert!

Mineta: [rockets out of the room propelled by stream of blood shooting from his nose]

Aoyama: Yes yes, but don't forget to follow for more of the fabulous me! Adieu!


	11. Chapter 10: Rivalry

p style="text-align: center;""BEGIN!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p

As soon as the test began Midoriya led Ochaco to the entry point they discussed. It didn't take them long to get in without making any noise and thanks to their setup time Midoriya had taken the liberty of setting up a code of hand gestures so that they could communicate in close quarter's without speaking. Once they were in the hard part began. Finding the bomb. Knowing Kachaan, he had probably abandoned the bomb and left Iida to defend it alone. So the moment they found Kachaan Ochaco had explicit instructions to run and leave him to Midoriya. They had maybe been in the building for a whopping two minutes when Midoriya noticed a flash of black and green out of the corner of her eye and she barely had enough time to tackle Ochaco out of the way before Bakugo's fist slammed into the wall with an explosion. As debre rained down against her Midoriya had just enough time to push Ochaco up on her feet before a large grenade shaped gauntlet swept through the dust clearing the air to reveal Kachaan sneering down at her.

"What's the matter Deku? You running scared all ready? Why don't you stand up and fight me bitch? That's what a hero's supposed to do right?"

* * *

Todoroki stood right beside All Might, his eye's glued to whatever screen housed Midoriya at any given point. His eye's were full of rage and contempt for Bakugo and he watched the boy taunt her. All Might Himself regretting setting up microphones so that they could not only see but hear what was going on s well. Bakugo was not a nice fellow to say the least and the way he spoke to Midoriya left quite of few students glowering at his visage on screen. Kirishima of course was slamming his already hardened fists together practically screaming at the screen about how unmanly Bakugo was for pulling a sneak attack.

* * *

Midoriya was shaking. She knew she was. How could she not? Kachaan was feet away from her, and had licence to use his quirk to actually hurt her now for academic purposes. But no matter how scared she was Ochaco was counting on her to do her part if they were going to succeed.

"I knew you'd come for me. I knew you'd try a sneak attack too. Try and catch me by surprise." Her legs protested as she slowly stood up and locked eyes with Bakugo. Bakugo practically grinned like a madman at that before charging forward little tiny explosions rippling across his palms as he screamed

"I won't hurt you so bad that they have to stop the fight! Just close enough for me to have some fun!"

Deku flinched back her eye's wide with terror before steeling herself and letting out a cream of her own as she charged headlong at him. Bakugo went to throw a heavy right hook, but Midoriya just slid past it locking his arm in her grasp and planting her feet before throwing him over her shoulder. As his back slammed into the ground Midoriya could see the shock on Bakugo's face and it admittedly was pretty pleasing to see.

"K-Kachaan. You always use a big right hook to start a fight. I know Because I've watched you for years! I've studied and analysed every amazing Hero, and Every amazing Quirk! Even you Kachaan! I studied it all so that one day I could become an amazing Hero who people could look up to! A hero who's smile could make people feel safe! It was all in that notebook you burned and threw away! So don't underestimate me!"

* * *

Everyone in the room was shocked. Midoriya had not only predicted his move, but executed a perfect throw. They were all celebrating and complimenting Midoriya when her words cut through the air drawing silence from all of them. She spoke of analyzing hero's and quirks. Learning everything she could. But it was the way she spoke of being a Hero that had everyone truly stunned. Everyone except for two people. Everyone's eye's were glued to Midoriya now.

"You can keep calling me Deku if you want! But from now on, I've got a new nickname! It's Usagi! And Usagi's going to be the name of a great Hero!"

At those words Todoroki's eye's went wide. That was the nickname he'd given her! She was claiming the name he'd given her as her Hero Name? Needless to say he was stunned. Kirishima of course was cheering her on full heartedly

"Yeah that's right! You tell him Usagi!"

* * *

Bakugo was pissed. Not only had Midoriya predicted his moves, she'd tossed him like a sack of potatoes, and to top it all off. Here she was denouncing the name he'd practically branded on her, for one that was given to her by someone who hardly knew her. Midoriya watched as he clambered to his feet, quaking with rage before he looked up at her, a newly lit fire behind his eye's that made her want to call it quits right then. But Ochaco had signaled that she'd found the bomb yet, so she had to keep Bakugo tied up.

"Look at you Deku, you fucking bitch. Your shaking in your boots you're so scared! But you wanna fight me anyways? Just like before!?" As soon as he said that Midoriya took a few steps back. She knew what he was talking about, and she didn't like it. She didn't want to hear it. Living through it once was enough. She still saw it in her nightmares. "THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!"

Without warning he charged forward and Midoriya's brain went into auto pilot. As bakugo lept into the air throwing a left kick straight for her head, she deftly slid out her capture tape with one hand while blocking with her other arm. The force of the kick was immense and she let out a cry of pain when it connected, but she grit through the pain and slid the tape over his ankle with a hard yank throwing him off balance. As Bakugo crashed to the ground a torrent a curses spewing from his mouth Midoriya took the chance to break away and make some distance. After all. She was just the diversion, that's all.

* * *

The rest of the class was dead silent now. They didn't understand what Bakugo had been talking about, but the way he spoke had them all concerned. Especially when they saw the way Midoriya reacted to it. Even with Midoriya catching him off guard and getting away quite a few of them, mainly the girls were beginning to fear for Midoriya. Especially after what they had seen in the locker room. Todoroki, wanted to say in that moment he had all the evidence he needed to go after Bakugo but he just didn't, not without Midoriya's confirmation, and that only pissed him off more.

Kirishima was quick to notice how pissed off he was getting and tried his best to comfort him saying

"Hey man, don't worry. It's just a test right? What's the worst that could happen, she get's banged up a little? That's why we got recovery girl."

Even Kirishima wasn't convinced by his own words but Todoroki had been thankful for them none the less. Still, he couldn't help but feel so useless as he watched his little Usagi frantically running through corridors dodging explosions with a look of absolute terror on her face. The last time he'd seen a look like that on someone's face, it was on his mother, shortly before she was locked away. Todoroki didn't notice when a small flicker of fire ignited on his shoulder startling the rest of the class, and he was deaf to there words as they tried to get his attention. Even All Might was glued to the screens, a worried look on his face as he watched silently. And then it happened. Bakugo caught up with her. He used his quirk to hurl himself through the air at her.

* * *

"Usagi! I found the Bomb. Iida's here just like you said! Were on the fifth floor south side."

"Alright! I'll be there as soon as AHHHH!"

Midoriya was caught off guard when Bakugo caught up with her tackeling her to the ground hard. Before she could reorient herself from the blow she felt a pair of powerful hands grabbing at her lifting her up off the ground before a palm slammed into her side, with a little fiery explosion to accentuate it, sending her hurling back into a wall with a loud thud. Bakugo was on her instantly his hands wrapping around her wrists pinning them to the wall as he leaned in close, grinning like a madman as he spoke.

"Does this feel familiar Deku? Huh?"

He stared down at her his eye's roaming hungrily, noting how his most recent attack had blown away part of her costume on her left side from her hip to just below her breasts. Midoriya closed her eyes tightly and turned her head to look away but bakugo wasn't having it.

"HEY! Look at me Bitch! I'm not finished with you yet!"

Midoriya didn't respond. She only flinched, trying desperately now to pry her hands free as Bakugo scoffed.

"Typical Deku! Still to weak to fight back. Tch, you can't beat me, so just give in already!"

* * *

The class was frozen in horror as the listened to Bakugo's words. He was either a really good method actor, or there was just something not right about him. The way he spoke to Midoriya had everyone uncomfortable, as if they were listening to a Villain confessing to his crimes. But this wasn't supposed to be a villain. This was supposed to be a class mate. A hero in training. Not a villain in training, and still. They all felt like they were witnessing the birth of the next great super villain.

One by one student after student they had to look away for brief periods to quell the turmoil they felt from watching Midoriya being treated like a piece of meat. The only student who's eye's never left the screen was Todoroki. He took it all in. Every word. Every action. Every nuance between the two on screen. He could feel a fire inside himself just raging to burn, and he was staring at his target.

"I'm going to destroy him."

The words were so sudden everyone in the room did a double take. Even All Might had to tear his eye's away from the screen to look at his student with worry in his eye's, for that was not something a hero should ever say without just cause. Kirishima stepped closer too Todoroki, ready to activate his quirk if the boy snapped, and once again placed a gentle hand on his shoulder saying

"Bro, calm down. It's just a . . ."

"It's not just a training excercise!" Todoroki spun on his hell to glare at Kirishima and the whole class could see the tears in his eye's mingling with rage, and pain. "You don't get it! That has been her life! Her whole Life! Ever sense she was four that stain has been there tearing her down, and destroying any scrap of happiness she could pry from life! I don't care if it's not Heroic! I don't care what anybody says! I'm going to destroy him!"

Suddenly a realization dawned on the class now as they turned to look back at the screens once more. This wasn't just a fight between old rivals. This was a fight for freedom.

* * *

Midoriya couldn't move, her mind was awash with old memories of before, and it truly felt like right now she was reliving them again. And then a single image flashed through her mind of Todoroki smiling down at her, and as if a jolt of lightning sprung through her, her knee shot up right between his parted legs ad into his groin. His grip released instantly as he stumbled back, and Midoriya took the opening to make some space. She planted her foot in Bakugo's chest and with her back against the wall she kicked off sending him smashing into the opposite wall, his head slamming back and hitting it with a satisfying crack. Midoriya didn't waste anytime taking off down the hall. She made it maybe ten meter's before she heard Bakugo call out after her

"Hey bitch! Gotta present for'ya!"

Midoriya stopped and turned around just in time to see him pull a pin on one of his gantlets and suddenly a stream of explosive force unlike anything she'd seen Bakugo fire off before was hurdling down the hallway after her taking the entire hallway. She had just enough time to squat down and raise her arms in front of her before suddenly pain erupted through her arms, licking at her thigh's and any exposed skin the flames could find and then she was weightless. Midoriya's body had been picked up by the force of the explosion and sent her flying through the air only to crash into a large cement Beam holding the place up. The pain was so intense. Her whole body felt like it had just gone through All Might's training again in a matter of seconds. When she managed to look down at her arms she noticed that they were mostly fine, and that they had actually kept to the special material she'd asked for with her original gloves, a special flame retardant material that after being burned too much will just crumble away. Sadly she no longer hand any glove left period. She didn't know how she was going to get away from Bakugo, but she knew she had to. Ochaco was right above her now, but she couldn't get anywhere with Bakugo hounding her like this.

* * *

The moment Bakugo pulled the pin on his gauntlet and the class saw the massive attack he unleashed, in close quarters no less, The whole class was practically in All Might's face screaming at him to stop the fight. One after the other they all begged him him to put an end to the fight. The ruckus they made was near deafening. All Might was almost on verge of giving in and callign the fight off when Todoroki's voice cut through the room.

"SHUT UP! Don't you all understand! She . . ." Todoroki was staring at his trembling hands as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill over. " . . . She has to do this. If doesn't she'll never be able to put the past behind her. So we can't stop the fight. Not yet. We have to have faith in her, that she can turn things around."

The class was dead silent for a moment before they were all suddenly cheering her on as loud as they could.

* * *

Midoriya's thought's were interrupted when she heard All Might shouting over the intercom at Bakugo not to use his gauntlets anymore and she knew this was her chance. While he was distracted Midoriya comm'd Ochaco and explained her new plan, which admittedly, was pretty flimsy, but she didn't care, she knew time was almost up either was, and bakugo wasn't backing down. So if she had to deal with him, it might as well be on her terms. Once the plan was squared, Midoriya Pulled herself too her feet albeit shakily before staring down Bakugo as telling him to bring it on. Bakugo's grinn faded at that point.

"The fuck kinda look is that Deku, you stupid bitch? What you want me to squash you some more?"

Midoriya could see Bakugo shake with rage before he through his hands back explosions erupting from his palms thrusting him towards her. She watched as he grew closer and closer, she had to dodge, she had to dodge but as her feet shifted the unsteady ground beneath her gave way and all hopes of dodging faded. Her only hope was to counter his left hook and go for the throw. Midoriya clenched her fist and reeled it back ready to fain the first blow when suddenly Bakugo used an explosion to alter his trajectory hurling him over and behind her and with another pair of explosions she felt pain erupt from her back as she was sent skittering across the ground bits of rubble biting at her exposed and raw flesh. Midoriya began to panic slightly, she was getting slower. Bakugo was switching up his tactics to quickly now and her body was so torn up she couldn't keep up.

"Deku you BITCH! Why the hell arn't you using your damn Quirk! What you think your so good you don't need it to fucking beat me! We saw how that went last time! So stop holding back and fight me you fucking pussy!"

Midoriya froze. No, this wasn't like lat time. Nothing about this was like last time. She had a quirk now, she had more then a quirk. She had people who cared about her now. Clenching her fists she dragged herself up off the ground, crawling back to her mark. She wasn't about to let Ochaco down, and she'd be damned if she let Kachaan win again. Never again. Her leg's shook so much as she pulled herself upright that she could tell this was he last go. This was it. All or nothing. Win or lose. And she was going to win.

"You've been hiding from me this whole time haven't you. Deku you fucking bitch! You've had a quirk this whole time, and you've been looking down on me, Haven't You!"

"I-I's t-that what y-you think Kachaan? Well your wrong! I used to look up to you! You were a Hero to me! I wanted to be just like you! But not anymore, now I just want to beat you. I'm going to beat you Kachaan! I'm going to beat you and make sure you never beat me again!"

Time seemed to slow in the moments after that. She could feel her body moving, she could see Bakugo getting closer. She could feel the surge of energy that flowed through her already worn out body and surged into her arm. She watched as he went in for his oh so famous right hook, and at the last second she through her fist skyward with all her might. The force of it shooting through the ceiling like a freight train as her other arm came up arm the last minute to shield her face. The pain was intense as her right arm dropped limply too her side and as the smoke from Bakugo's explosion cleared she was able to see him staring up at the ceiling, a look of pure rage on his face as All Might's voice boomed all around them.

"The Hero Team Wins!"

Midoriya forced a week smile on her face as Bakugo finally looed back at her and with what little energy she could muster she said

"You hear that Kachaan . . . you lose."

She barely saw his arm move before the pain erupted in the side of her head and then the world went black and it all faded away . . .


	12. Chapter 11: Confessions

All Might stood over Midoriya's sleeping form, reverted to his weakened form, as she lay in one of the beds in the nurses office. His little Midori had been threw so much, and he'd left her alone to go threw it all without him. He didn't have the smallest clue what Bakugo had done to her, but i he'd just stuck around in her life. He'd thought he was protecting her by leaving but in the end all he'd done was left his daughter defenseless against the hardships of the world that a father was supposed to protect their daughter against.

"I know what your doing right now."

All Might turned to look at Recovery Girl to find her giving him a knowing look and all he could do was sigh.

"I know but. If I was there, then maybe I could have stepped in sooner. As her father, it was my responsibility to protect her, and I thought I was, but now . . ." He slowly turned to look back at her again examining her sleeping form, the bandages wrapped around her left arm. Right arm slung carefully in a cast. Her hero suit replaced with a paper dress. " . . . I feel like I should have stayed you know. What's the worst that could have happened?"

"Stop that! Right Now! I don't want to here another word of it!" The proximity of Recovery Girl's words startled him and as he turned to look he found her standing next to him staring up at him sadly "You can't change the past. What's done is done. But what you can do, is be there for her now, support her, and ensure she grows into the Hero you seem to see in her. The hero the rest of her class mates see in her. Now Go and Think on what i've said"

* * *

Midoriya's eye's slowly opened with protest and her head was pounding like a thousand congo drums. As her eye's adjusted she spotted the familiar ceiling of the nurses office before looking down at her arms to find one of them slung in a cast and the other tightly wound in bandages with an iv going into it. Her Hero costume now gone and replaced by a non to flattering paper dress. On the far wall she spotted a clock that read 4:55. She'd missed the rest of her classes. But she'd won. She'd beaten Kacha . . . She'd beaten Bakugo. She was free at last. She'd taken her first true steps away from his grasps and was on her way to becoming her own independent identity.

"Rise and shine deary!"

Recovery Girl's sudden appearance by her bed side caused Midoriya to startle out of her thoughts. She was smiling down at Midoriya holding out a lolipop and Midoriya did her best to take it with her good hand without pulling out her iv. After a few minutes of general observations and checkups Midoriya was unhooked and dressed in a pair of tight fitting running pants, and her usual red sneakers. Thanks to her cast it was very difficult to put on a shirt so instead she'd opted of slinging a jacket over her shoulders. She was just thankful she'd been wearing a sports bra and that Bakugo hadn't destroyed that.

Recovery Girl explained to her that she would have to finish the rest of her treatment the next day do to Midoriya's stamina level and sent her on her way with specific instructions to rest, and eat well that night, which she did not argue with. As she walked back to class alone she couldn't help but think back on what Bakugo had said during their match however. He'd been toying with her, dredging up the past. He wanted her to remember what he'd done, to remember how he'd made her his. How he'd made her feel. In that moment she'd actually begun to believe him too. But something was different this time. She had Ochaco. She had friends cheering her on in the back ground. She had. . . Shotokun. That had given her just enough strength to push through her fear, if only.

As but in the end she was left a mess. Her body was so destroyed, and she ached all over. Her armed hurt, and head was throbbing. Her side was feeling ok now. But over all . . . she knew she came out worse for wear. She still had alot of ground to cover if she wanted to get better then Bakugo. The only reason they won was sheer dumb luck. If they hadn't been at the right place at the right time, and she hadn't had enough strength in her to throw that punch . . . she didn't even want to think about that. As she reached her class room she sighed and reached out to open the door, and as she slid the door open, what happenned next left her speechless.

The whole class rushed her led by Kirishima.

"Midoriya! Good to see you back super! Man you were all fired up in there! It was so manly!"

"I can't believe you held your own like that against that psycho Bakugo! He's super strong and really scary!" The boy who if she remembered correctly could shoot tape from his elbows said.

"You did a great job dodging!" exclaimed a shorter pink girl as she pumped her fists up and down excitedly

"You guys really turned up in the first match, so none of us held back in our rounds, either!" said the tallest and burliest of the group.

"You were far from elegant, but i suppose . . ." Naval lazer boy began before being interupted

"Oh my god Midoriya I was so scared for you!" Said Mineta as he shot up from out of no where!

"And your dodging was like whoo!"

Midoriya was taken aback, tears welling in her eye's. She wasn't expecting this at all. Everyone was practically beaming at her as Kirishima leaned foreward pointing towards everyone and introducing them. There was a slight chill to the air suddenly and everyone stiffened before parting to reveal Todoroki. Midoriya and Todoroki just stared at each other for what seemed like ages before he walked up to her and wrapped her in a gentled hug, resting his chin atop her head saying.

"You did good out there. Way to show that Bakubastard what your made of."

"HAH! BakuBastard! I Like that!" Kirishima exclaimed from behind them before spreading the new nickname around the classroom. Neither Todoroki nor Midoriya nor Midoriya could resist laughing at that.

"Hey Usagi?" Todoroki's voice was low and full of concern, and it for some reason bothered Midoriya. "Do you mind if we go somewhere and talk?"

* * *

Midoriya and Todoroki had stuck around for a little while longer so that Midoriya could get some extra notes for her notebook before Todoroki escorted Midoriya home. The walk home was deadly silent, and Midoriya clung tightly to his arm. Her footfalls were heavy and Todoroki did his best to support her without making it obvious. They'd agreed on him not carrying her home a to not scare her mother on only her second day of school. But still, he'd given in half way there saying he'd let her down when they'd reached her door. She'd nestled into his chest with little argument, and true to his word when they reached her door he set her down gently.

When the door swung open to reveal Midoriya Inko, her face went from jovial to mortified in an instant as she looked from her daughter to Todoroki who was holding his hands up defensively as if to say, 'it wasn't me'.

"Mom I know this looks bad, but this will all be healed by tomorrow. I just got a little banged up today in battle class. It's nothing to seriosue I promise." and as if to prove her point she even did a little jig on the spot. Todoroki of course stared at her with a mixture of mortification and confution while her mother just sighed and ushered them in. Midiriya's mother had prepared herself for this, even though it didn't make it any easier, but she wasn't going to give her daughter a hard time for it. Midoriya and Todoroki quickly made their way back to Midoriya's room grabbing snacks on the way, not before she hugged her mom, and locked themselves inside.

Once they were alone Midoriya made her way to her bed and sat down flopped down heavily releasing a long tired sigh. Todoroki on the other hand was frozen by the door. This was his first time in her room sense he'd brought her home after the exam, and he wasn't sure what to do with himself. It didn't take Midoriya very long of course to realize that Todoroki hadn't moved from the door, so sitting up from her spot on the bed she patted the spot beside her on the bed smiling at him.

Todoroki swallowed his nerves and slowly made his was across the room to where Midoriya sat, taking his seat beside her, staring down at his feat as he sat beside her.

"Usagi, i've been thinking alot lately. About you. . ." He turned to look into her eye's and she could see the hurt in his eye's but also the love, and the turmoil there confused her. " . . . I really like you. Like really really like. So when I saw you this morning it raised some alarms in my head. I need to tell you a few things about myself. I'm not sure how much you know about quirk marriages but the gist of it is, you marry someone so that you can mix your quirk with there's in the hopes that your kid will have a stronger or better one. " Todoroki locked eye's with Midoriya as he spoke, reaching out and taking her good hand in his, " My father forced my mother into a marriage with him. It wasn't a happy marriage, and it wasn't a safe. He used her to . . . create me. They had kid, after kid, after kid, until they had me. He forced me to train from well, as young as I can remember. And he was abusive. To me . . . to my siblings. To my mom. Endeavor is not a good man. So I know what burn's look like when they aren't healed with a professional quirk."

Todoroki had to look away now as he cleard his throat and stared at the far wall and squeezed Midoriya's hand a little tighter.

"So after seeing your scars, and hearing what Bakugo said today, I have to know. Did he do that to you?"

Todoroki was so scared to look back at her but when he did he felt his heart shatter. Tears were pouring from her eye's as she looked at him, and without a word he wrapped her in his arms, holding her as she silently sobbed into his chest. He hated the way she shook against his chest, the way his shirt felt more and more damp. He hated the idea that he made her cry, but more so he hated the idea that someone could have done that to her. Todoroki didn't know how long they stayed there, but when her sobs finally subsided and she pulled away, eyes red and puffy she took a deep breath and finally spoke.

* * *

Midoriya was only fourteen when it happened. She was walking home alone like she always did when she head a girl crying out.

"Leave me alone!"

Midoriya recognized that voice . . . She turned too see where the voice was coming from to but saw nothing. She knew she should have left well enough alone but if it was her crying for help she would have hoped someone would have come. So she kept searching for the voice. As she walked around blindly searching she heard it again much closer this time.

"Get off me!"

It was coming from a near bye alley. Midoriya's feet took off before she could think carrying her down the alley and what she found horrified her. There in the alley was Bakugo, cornering one of the clasmates against a wall grinning like a maddman.

"Oh come on! You know any girl in school would be lucky to get with me! Just ten minutes and I'll be out of your hair!"

"No Get off me!"

Midoriya couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was Bakugo really trying too . . . her mind couldn't even comprehend what was happenning before her body responded her feet flying across the blacktop her palms slamming into his side and pushing him off of the girl sending him skidding onto the ground as she shouted at him

"What the h-hell K-Kachaan!"

Midoriya didn't even notice the girl take the chance to run away, she was too focused on Bakugo and what he had been trying to do. Bakugo on the other hand was furious. Pulling him self to his feet he marched up to her grabbing her by the collar her shirt slamming her against the wall his hand smoldering with heat burning threw her clothes as he growled at her

"The fuck was that Deku you stupid bitch! I almost got lucky!"

Midoriya struggled against his grip before grabing at his wrist saying

"She obviously didn't want you, so you weren't going to . . ."

Her words were cut off when a palm slammed into the brick wall beside her head causing a small explosion scaring her.

"Oh yeah Deku! Well I know one girl who's always wanted me! And I can have her right now!"

Midoriya's face contorted with confusion before realization shot through her as his hands began to burn away at her clothing, a devious grin spread across his face . . .

* * *

As Midoriya recounted her story to Todoroki he felt the rage inside of him reach a boiling point and he knew right then and there. Bakugo was a dead man. But when he looked into her eye's he knew she didn't need him to be angry. She needed him to protect her her. To love her. To be there for her like no else was before. Leaning forward he pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes sayinf softly

"I can't erase the past. But I can replace it with a better future. And I can promise you that as long as I am here I will never let Bakugo touch you again. The only one who get's to do that is me."

Midoriya's face went bright red at that as she stammered out

"W-what?"

Todoroki simply placed a finger over her lips and shushed her with a smile before leaning her back before she was lying down on the bed. As she lie there staring up at him in her bed her slipped something out of his pocket before aying

"Bakugo stole something precious from you. Something that only you had the right to give away. . . ." he then placed a small square packet in her hand as he continued. " . . . So now I'm giving you the power to give it away again. Whenever you want. It's your choice." And as Midoriya saw what was in her hand her face went red as she felt heat pooling in her belly. Todoroki chuckled at her response to that before leaning down closely, his lips hovering just over hers, as they locked eyes. "Usagi, breath."

Midoriya's breath hitched, her lips parting with a gasp at the sound of her nick name, and he closed the gap between there lips letting his tongue slide between them. He rolled and flicker her tongue between there lips and she shuddered at the sensation. As he massaged her tongue with his he could feel her arch her back pressing her body up against him, and he was quickly becoming intoxicated by her as he smiled against her lips. When they finally separated her lips followed after his and he could tell she wanted to continue. With a devious grin Todoroki Reached out and pulled Midoriya up off the bed with him as he rasped

"As fun as this is, I think you need a bath. Do you need some help with that?"

Midoriya blushed furiously as she looked away from him for a moment before she coughed saying

"I think I do. You know, with the cast and all. I have my own bathroom right over here. Follow me."

Todoroki, didn't even hesitate to follow as Midoriya led him into her bathroom. He watched as she coyly shut and locked the bathroom door behind her and when she turned around, back pressed to the door, he was on her like a hungry wolf on a wounded bunny. There lips locked together so frantically there teeth clicked together but neither of them cared as he reached down and grabbed her legs scooping them up and wrapping them around his waist. He bit down on her bottom lip hungrily wanting to taste more of her. Todoroki spun around and carried Midoriya around before depositing her atop her sink with a grin saying

"This is your show Usagi. How do you want to play this. I'm your's to command."

Midoriya blushed at that feeling herself only grow more self-conciouse at the growing heat in heat in her belly and moistness in her pants. She did her best not to look away as she thought of a response but Todoroki was not a patient person. As she tried to think of what she'd like him to do he slowly began gently biting and suckling down the side of her neck causing tremors to wrack her body as she tried to bite back the moans the escaped her lips. She had to do something so she reached up and took his face with her one good hand which stopped him. But now he was looking at her expectently waiting for anything to do. She smiled at him hungrily saying

"Shotokun, I'm not read to go all the way yet, but if your willing to wait we can still . . ."

She gently lowered his hand and placed it between her thighs and when it made contact with her most sensitive of regions she let out moan as her legs began to quiver slightly . . .


	13. Chapter 12: Love

"Oh, shit!" Midoriya gasped and her head lolled back as Todoroki's hand slowly stroked up and down between her thighs, his lips ghosting slow intimate kisses along her neck and jawline, drawing out a low moan from her lips. Midoriya reached up and grabbed his shoulder, her nails digging into his clothes to steady herself as she felt a wave of tremors rack her body at the ungodly sensation of pleasure his lips and fingers brought her. She could feel him smile against her skin, and god was his touch intoxicating. She felt his fingers trying desperately to feel at her folds through her pants and she had to bite back the groan that threatened to escape, causing him to pull back and look back up at her worriedly.

"Usagi? Are you . . "

"I'm fine . . ." she cooed "Crap, that was just so . . . don't stop please."

Todoroki looked into her eyes. He had never seen that look on her face before. She was flush, her eye's half lidded and full of animalistic need as her chest rose and fell. Her legs were parted just begging him to dive in and as much as he wanted to he had a different goal in mind. Tonight was all about her. He leaned up locking her into another impassioned kiss drawing her tongue in with his to mingle and dance. His fingers hooked into the waistband of her pants her pants and as he slowly dragged the down her legs he couldn't fight the smile that spread across his lips at the squeak she let out.

Midoriya was practically brain dead at his actions. He'd said he'd never been on a date before, but she was having a hard time believing him now as he applied skills she was sure only a love guru should know to her body. As her pants hit the floor she felt two hands sliding tortuously slow up her thighs and she had to fight back the urge to cry out for fear of alerting her mother to what was actually happening in her room. She pulled out of the kiss for just a moment pressing her forehead to todoroki's as she whispered

"We have to keep quiet. My moms home remember?" The smirk that spread across his face at that both worried and excited her.

"I know . . ." He husked out, his voice low and strained " . . . But when I see you like this, I just want to make you feel even better."

Before Midoriya could process what he'd said a hand slid under the waistband of her panties and as his fingers rolled between her folds her mind exploded. She buried her face in his shoulder as she muffled the mewles that escaped her lips. As his fingers danced around, parting her lips, and slipping through her slickness she could feel something inside her snap as she made a strangled noise and the rest of the world melted away. He gently toyed a finger around her entrance causing her to bite down on his collar bone. She barely heard the chuckle escape his lips but the thought never had time to register before his thumb rolled over clitoris and cried out in ecstasy into his shoulder, her grip on him intensifying.

She couldn't all she could do was muffle her cries of pleasure as his fingers plied and toyed with folds. When he finally slipped a finger inside of her her whole body was racked with quakes of pleasure as she clenched down around him. His finger was slow at first, sliding in and out of her. Toying with her entrance. Plying at her walls, Testing the waters to see how she felt and as she cried out his name into his shoulder that only caused him to speed up more.

"Sh-Shotokun!" she cried" "Something's happening!"

She felt his finger hook inside of her and a jolt of pleasure shot through her like nothing she'd ever felt before as her grip on him tightened again. The finger inside of her was soon joined by another, and she could feel herself clenching down around his fingers. His hand rocked back and forth, pumping his fingers in and out of her, as he smiled down at her watching her react. He loved the way she clenched down around his fingers, as if they were trying to keep them from escaping. He loved the way she cried out his name as if her lips were born for it. He loved the way she clung to him, her body rocked with pleasure every time her ran his thumb over her clitoris. Midoriya was so close, and he could tell by the way she clung to him, her body quivering around him so slowly he leaned back cupping her face in his free hand and leaned her up to look at him

"Midoriya . ." he purred" Look at me."

When he finally did, her eye's hazed over with pleasure and her face flushed he knew he had to make her happy. His fingers hooked inside of her inside of her and hi thumb flicked over her clitoris, her eye's going wide as he did so, and she let out a choked cry of pleasure before a moan escaped from deep in her chest as he repeated. His thumb ran circles over the little bundle of nerves while his fingers stirred her insides and Midoriya could feel something deep inside of her building to an epicenter. She was dangerously close to something and as the heat spread from her loins to everything else now, she didn't care. She just wanted him to give her more.

After a few more pumps of his fingers and one last good flick of that ever sensitive bean, Midoriya clenched hard around him, her body going rigid as she pulled him close burying her face in his chest. The world seemed to stand still as she cried out his name, and Todoroki could do was stand there and hold her as she clung to him panting and shaking. When she finally regained enough strength to pull away and look at him again he was simply smiling at her and Midoriya didn't know what to say or do.

She hated comparing this with what happened with Bakugo, but it was so much different. Every sensation was entirely new. She knew she wasn't ready to go any further then this yet, but still, she could only imagine what the rest would feel like with Todoroki. As her heat rate began to settle and her breathing calmed she smiled coyly up at Todoroki.

"That was, amazing." Said Midoriya coyly. Todoroki returned the smile, cupping her face in one hand before leaning down and placing a gentle chaste kiss to her lips.

"I'm glad." Todoroki replied huskily "But I'm not finished with you yet."

Midoriya's eye's went wide as she felt the fingers inside of her slide out with ease, causing her to shudder, and before she knew what was happening her panties were sliding down her legs and her gone. She swallowed hard as she watched Todoroki bring the soaked panties to his nose and give them a brief sniff before stuffing them into his back pocket with a mischievous grin. There was something dark in his eyes now as they hungrily took in her bare legs, and she had to fight off the urge to close her legs. Midoriya's breath hitched when he slowly lowered himself to his knee's and as his lips pressed to her inner thigh, her skin prickling at the touch, she bit her lower lip at the heat that began to re pool in her lower abdomen.

Her eyes closed and her her good hand balled into a fist in his silky soft hair as he trailed kisses up her inner thigh. Massaging circles into her hips as her grew closer and closer to her heated sex and when she felt his tongue rake between the folds, flicking dangerously over her clitoris, she knelt over him burying her face in his hair as she cried out in rapture. Her head lolled to one side with a choked out a cry as his tongue flicked over her clitoris, circling a over and over before diving down back into her folds. She shuttered at the the sensation of Todoroki slipping a finger inside of her pressing gently against her inner walls, as he sucked gently on her clit.

Todoroki couldn't help but smile at the sounds she made as he lapped at her, the sweet flavor of her juices mingling with the saltiness of her sweat. He continued to suck on her clit as he pulled back, letting the suction release with a satisfying pop, and the sounds she made at that had his heart soaring. He wanted so desperately to just dive right into her. But she'd said she wasn't ready, so this was enough for now, knowing she was enjoying herself. As he stared at her sex, quivering around his fingers pumping in and out of her, all he could think of how perfect she was. Everywhere. She was truly a beauty to behold with clothes on, but without, the pinkness to her folds, the way, they shone with her juices. The sounds it made when his fingers slid in and out of her, drawing out sounds of pleasure.

Midoriya's mind was frayed, everything going fuzzy, and all she could focus on was the sensations flooding her body. She could feel his fingers slip out of her again an she almost cried out in protest before the sudden intrusion of his tongue inside of her wrenched out an entirely different response from her.

"Holy frickin supercrap!" she cried out into his hair. He chuckled in response to that, and the vibrations of his voice shot up throgh her body to her head, and the world went white as everything crumbled down around her. Waves of pleasure washed over her, over and over again, in a blinding torrent, sending tumorous shock waves rocking through her body. All she could do was ride the waves until they slowly died down, leaving her a trembling mess, and the next thing she knew she was suspended in the air in Todoroki's arms.

"You need a bath," Todoroki said smiling down at her, " And then I'm putting you to bed."

"Wait!" Midoriya exclaimed "What about you?"

Todoroki was stunned for a moment. He hadn't even thought that far ahead. Sure he was more then turned on. His pants were swollen with the evidence of that, but he wasn't about to force that on Midoriya, nor was he expecting her expect him to want too.

"Shotokun. It's not fair. You, you made me feel so good, and I know that there's no way that your not . . ." Her cheeks went rosey as her eye's looked down at her half naked form. ". . . you know. Excited? Please? I want to do this."

Todoroki, just stood there holding her too him. The silence between them deafening. But the way she looked at him, the way she was trying to get past her past he couldn't stop her. He knew he couldn't. Gently he placed her on her feet again, reaching for his pants saying

"Ok, but the moment you feel uncomfortable, you tell me, and we stop. Understand."

Midoriya just shook her head in compliance, and swallowed hard as she watched him slowly slip out of his pants. As he tossed them aside and she saw the apparent bulge in his boxers and Holy Shit things huge! She swallowed hard as he sat down on the edge of the bathtub, and when he smiled up at her she felt her heart flutter. Slowly but surely she made her way over to him kneeling between hid leg's, her eyes locked on the massive bulge hidden beneath his boxers. She was practically frozen. She'd heard stories of what girls would do for boys, but she'd never taken the time to look into it on her own. She was entirely lost. Thankfully she was saved from her thought's when a gentle hand reached down to cup her face. Todoroki's gently tilted Midoriya's face up to look into his eyes a he spoke softly

"Usagi. You don't have to do this. It's fi . . ."

His words were cut off however when Midoriya hastily placed a hand on his member over his boxers.

"I-I want to. I really d-do. I . . ." She slowly looked back down at his crotch again and swallowed " . . . I just don't know what to do."

Todoroki smiled. She was so determined to do this, he knew he couldn't fight it. All he could do was support her, and help.

"Ok. In that case, to start, just take it out of the boxers." Midoriya was quick to comply, nodding seriously, before gripping the waste band of his boxers. She took a moment to compose herself before pulling them down and watched with wide eye's as Todoroki's member sprung forth with vigor from it's cloth confines. Her jaw dropped and for a moment she was in utter shock at the sheer size of it. She hated comparing any part of Bakugo to Todoroki, but holy frickin supercrap, if she'd thought Bakugo had been big . . . then Todoroki was massive! It took her a few moments to get her bearings before she slowly reached out with her one good hand, retracting it briefly out f fear, before taking the plunge and grasping it firmly in her hand. Flinching as she did so Todoroki quickly grabbed her hand

"N-not so tight." he hissed out and she tried to let go instantly, but his hand kept it there.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know! I . . ."

"It's fine, just here," He gently squeezed her hand showing her how much pressure to use and when she complied he couldn't help but shudder. " that's the amount of pressure you want. No just . . ."

Before he could finish speaking Midoriya began slowly sliding her hand up the shaft and back down causing him to roll his head back and groan in pleasure. Mideoriya looked up at him to gauge his reaction and could ony smile when she realized she was doing good. Slowly but surely she cranked her hand up and down, occasionally twisting her wrist, drawing out excited little hisses from him. She couldn't fight the smile that came to her face at hi reactions, feeling as though she was doing something right. As she continued rubbing the elongated member, she stared at it, thought's of what other girls had said crossing her mind. Some of which she wasn't sure she could do, other's she felt might be possible. Looking back up at Todoroki to see him sitting there, head back, eyes closed. Jaw slack, and face flushed, she slowly leaned down pressing her lips against the tip of the member giving it a little kiss. The moment she did, he went rigid, his eyes shot open and he looked down at her in surprise.

"S-Sorry, I'd just heard that some g-guys" She began apologizing thinking his reaction was a bad one. He quickly reached out to her cupping her face in his hands and smiling reassuringly.

"No, no that was good. I just, well, I wasn't expecting it."

Smiling softly up at him she gave him a playful squeeze causing him to pull back with a gasp, and before he could regain his senses she knelt down again taking the head of his member into her mouth sucking gently as she began pumping again. Todoroki's brain short-circuited and he had to brace himself against the tub to keep from falling over at the sensation of her mouth around him. Slowly but surely she continued her ministrations, gaining more and more confidence. Skimming through the stories she'd over heard she slipped her tongue into the slit in the head of his member and reveled in the way he convulsed. Todoroki could feel her swallow around his cock and, holy balls he was so close. The mixed sensation of his head engulfed in wet heat, and his shaft being pumped by her soft gentle hand had him going insane

"M-midoriya, you gotta . . ." Todoroki grunted " . . . you gotta stop, I'm gonna. . . "

Midoriya was sure she knew what he was talking about and didn't care as she swirled her tongue around the head, before bobbing her head down. There was a sudden guttural noise that escaped from deep within his chest as a hot sticky fluid flowed into her mouth. She did her best to swallow it, but there was so much, and she couldn't take it all. Midoriya eventually gagged before pulling back coughing, and as his member popped free from her mouth his seed sprayed across her face.

Midoriya was just managing to catch her breath when she felt a pair of strong hands cup her face and pull her in for a long impassioned kiss. When there lips finally parted Midoriya opened her eye's to See Todoroki smiling down at her, still panting slightly.

"Usagi . . ." He said, his voice hoarse and ragged "I truly love you."

Midoriya's eye's went wide and she froze for a moment. Had she heard him correctly did he just say . . .

"Yes, I did just say I love you." Todoroki interrupted her thoughts, still smiling at her " And you were thinking out loud again."

"I . . . I love you too."

* * *

Todoroki left left Midoriya to clean up and stepping out to grab a drink from her kitchen. He smiled faintly to himself, thinking back on what they'd just done. Sure, they'd just shared the some of the darkest parts of their pasts with one another. But they shared their love, and their trust with one another. She'd trusted him with her body, and he'd shown her that her trust hadn't been misplaced. But most importantly . . . they'd told each other how they felt. He loved her, of that he had no doubt. But the fact that she loved him back left him bursting with joy. He felt like he could do anything. He was absentmindedly digging through the fridge grabbing water bottles and searching for anything to eat when he was snapped out of his thought's by a cough behind him.

Todoroki straightened and spun around in an instant to find Izuko smiling at him, her cheeks slightly flushed as she smiled at him as if she knew something.

"Todoroki. Hon. Can we talk?"

The way she spoke had him nervous but he complied following her to the couch. As they sat down all Todoroki could think was, he was about to be banned from the Midoriya household for life. He'd been caught and now he would never be allowed to come in again. When she pulled him into a gentle hug however he was needless to say shocked. The hug didn't last long, and when it finaly broke he noticed the faintest hint of tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Izuko began,"It's just, I've watched my daughter for years, living miserably with nothing I could do about it."

Todoroki, felt all the nerves wash out of him at those words

"As I'm sure you know, she hasn't had an easy life. Her dad left before we found out I was pregnant, and growing up without a quirk was difficult on her. She used to be so sad all the time, I hardly saw her smile genuinely. But then she met you this last year and well. That changed. You've been such a great friend, and well, and sure I'm not over reading things but, more?"

Todoroki's face turned bright red at the question and Inko giggled at that.

"That's what I thought. Look, What I'm trying to say is thank you. Thank you for looking after my daughter. And for caring about her. Please just promise me . . ."

Todoroki held up his hand to stop her now, knowing how rude it must seem, but he had something he had to say.

"Miss Midoriya. I know how important you daughter must be too you. But I want you to know, I'm in love with your daughter. And I promise you, as long as I'm around I won't let anything happen to her again. She'd precious to me too, and I only want the best for her. She deserves it."

Inko smiled warmly at him for a long while, not saying a word, before drawing him into a much stronger hug then before.

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel." Said Inko before pulling out of the hug to look into his eyes "Thank you honey. Oh and, don't forget . . ." Her smile turned wild for a moment and Todoroki swallowed dryly at that look. " . . . Don't forget about protection."


	14. Chapter 13: USJ The Fight For Our Lifes

SuperOtaku: Hello! So before we continue with our story I had a few things I wanted to say. This is the first story That I have actually had a vested interest in completing in a long time. I attempted to start another story a while back, but health issues and life, got in the way. My life now is at one of the best times it's been in as long as I can remember, and I't partly because of this story.

But the story itself isn't what' making my life better. It's you guys. The readers. I'm by no means an amazing author. But you guys have shown an incredible amount of support towards me and my story, and I wanted to let you know it doesn't go unnoticed. Every follow, every favorite, and mot especially every comment makes this whole experience all the more uplifting for me.

So from me and all the rest of the cast of my amazingly mediocre story, Thank You! Thank You for everything! And I promise, when I here in a week, I am going to be sitting down to do a full review of all the work already posted to edit and fix any and all errors I can find. But please keep in mind, I am one person, on a phone.

Anyhoo sappiness aside let's get on with the story!

* * *

Midoriya had been mortified wen Todoroki had told her what her mother had said. Both of them agreeing never to do something like that with her in the house ever again. The next few days in class were intense, to say the least. Midoriya felt like she had stepped through a portal into an opposite dimension. Instead of her being the target of people's insults and targeted hate. It was Bakugo now. Todoroki of course had wanted to go strait to the principle with what he'd done to her, but she'd told him it was pointless without evidence. They'd argued for awhile but Todoroki relented when Midoriya begged him, eyes full of tears.

Things were relatively uneventful for the most part. Except for when the class had tried to elect Midoriya s class rep. She was not prepared for that at all. That very same day, the school was practically attacked by reporters sending the entire Student body into a panic. If it hadn't been for Iida's quick thinking Midoriya was pretty sure there would have been quite a few injuries. But in the end he managed to calm everyone down and no one was hurt. So she had turned her position of class rep over to him. The class of course supported his decision wholeheartedly, even giving him a new, aptly placed nickname, Emergency Exit Iida!

So that brought them to today. The day of there special trip to the USJ! Everyone was all dressed in there Hero costumes and Midoriya's costume had somehow received an expedited repair meaning she got to wear her's as well. Iida, had thoroughly planned out everything from boarding the buses to exiting them. Midoriya was so thankful she was on the same bus as Todoroki, but she was pretty sure that Iida had done that on purpose. Midoriya of course, sat close to Todoroki, his arm wrapped around her as she nestled in close, resting her cheek on his chest as she listened to everyone banter back and forth on the bus.

"Man this is going to be so cool!" Ochaco said practically glowing with excitement.

"I know, ribbit. I can't wait to show what I can do in the water, ribbit."

"Don't forget, this isn't just about showing what you can do!" Iida's voice was tense as always "It's about proving you have what it takes to be a Pro Hero!"

"Yeah . . ." Kirishima's voice sounded off and Midoriya had to turn away from Todoroki to look at him. " . . . But I just wish I had a better quirk. I mean, My quirk allows me to take alot of damage, so it's good for taking on the bad guys and al, but it's not flashy at all. Todoroki's quirk is the perfect mixture of both! He's sure to go Pro!"

Midoriya stared at him in shock for a moment before sitting up straight practically shouting at him.

"What are you talking about! Your quirk is amazing!" Kirishima's head snapped to look at her, his eye's wide, "I mean, The way your skin looks like it's made of some form of mineral, and the way you tore through metal at the entrance exams to dig me out from under that robot! With a Quirk like yours You're sure to go pro also!"

The whole bus was stunned to silence at her sudden outburst. Todoroki of course was just smiling down at her, but Kirishima was speechless as he stared wide eyed at her. His eye's slowly dropped to stare at his hands as he hardened his skin saying

"You . . . You really think so?" And Midoriya didn't even hesitate to awnser

"I know so!"

The bus was silent again as everyone just processed what she'd said. Over the last few days Midoriya had been worming her way into everyone's hearts with actions like that. While everyone in class had there own doubts of there own future as Hero's. Not a single one of them doubted her's. They knew she'd make it. It was in her heart. Her oh so gigantic heart. Eventually the buses arrived and as everyone filed off the buses they were standing in front of a massive dome shaped building, and there standing at the entrance waiting for them, in what looked to be a huge puffy space suit . . . . without pantlegs was the second hero who would be helping in their rescue training. Once everyone was lined up the Hero spoke rather enthusiastically

"Hello, everyone, I've been waiting for you!"

Everyone in the class was in awe, most knew who the hero was but some didn't. Thankfully for those who didn't Midoriya had practically no censor for Hero's she idolized.

"Holy Frickin Supercrap! It's the space hero! Thirteen! The chivalrous pro who's rescued over thousands of people from disasters across the world!"

The little squee of joy that Midoriya let out next had a few of her classmates blushing and a few of them sighing. That was so fangirly of her, but dammit if it wasn't adorable.

"WooHoo!" Exclaimed Ochaco," Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!"

"I can't wait to show you what's inside!" Said thirteen gesturing to a large metal set of double doors behind him. The students all followed there teacher, Mr Aizawa, and Thirteen into the Dome to find the inside appeared to be much larger then they'd first assumed. The spectacle of it had them stunned and Midoriya already had a notebook out jotting down little notes about different action plans based off of rescue scenarios she could tell they'd be placed with.

"Holy Crap!" said Kirishima excitedly" It looks like some kind of amusement park! But you can call it USJ!"

"I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it! The Unforseen Simulation Joint!" Exclaimed thirteen proudly as he looked out at his creation. The rest of the class chuckled among themselves noting how the it could also be Universal Studios Japan. Aizawa of course wasn't paying any attention to Thirteens speech and instead had been scanning the scenery for awhile before finally speaking up saying

"Hey shouldn't All Might be here already? Lemme guess, he booked an interview instead." He was obviously upset that his fellow teacher wasn't there to participate in this pre-planned class between teachers. Thirteen stepped closer to him suddenly, lowering his voice as he did saying

"Actually, it's something else."

Midoriya and the rest of class couldn't hear what they were saying but she noticed Thirteen raise three fingers and she let out an exasperated sigh. If her hunch was right, she was telling Aizawa that All Might had already used his three hours for the day. She had heard about All Might stopping quite a few crimes that morning. When they seemed to finish with there conversation Thirteen stepped towards the class raising his voice excitedly again.

"Before we begin class, let me just say one thing! Well, maybe two things. Possibly three, four, or five."

The entire class went pale before drolling out it unison

"We Get It." Which of course did nothing to discourage him

"Listen carefully. I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful Quirk. It's called Black Hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it to dust."

Midoriyas eye's went wide at that as she closed her notebook saying

"Yeah! You once used Black Hole to save an entire orphanage that was burning down! Your able to use it for all kinds of different disasters right?"

"That's true," Thirteen said solemnly, "But my Quirk could also very easily be used to kill. . ." the whole class paled at that notion, the energy dissipating slightly "Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. . . " Todoroki wasn't the only student to look at Bakugo when Thirteen said that, and Neither Teacher went without noticing that. " . . . In our superhumen society, all Quirks are certified and stringently regulated, so we often overlook how dangerous they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly. Even if your trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness tests, you have a solid idea of your Quirk's potential. And because of All Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people." once again the large number of people from the class shot glances at Bakugo and which was only serving to piss him off now. "Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, your going to learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using your Powers to attack enemies or each other, but instead only to help. After all That's what being a Hero is all about. Ensuring the safety of others."

The whole class practically erupted into cheers at the speech. They were just as inspired now to become great hero's as they had been by Midoriya's speech. Midoriya of course was just beaming, here was where she would learn to become a true hero. Fighting was ok, but saving lives. That's what she wanted to do. She wanted to help people, to pull people back from the brink of despair and give them hope! Thirteen was that kind of hero, just like All Might!

"That's all I have to say." Thirteen said with a curt bow. "Thank you so much for listening."

"Right now that that's over . . . ." Aizawa began right before the power began to flicker across the stadium. Midoriya watched in shock as all the lights along the perimeter of the glass dome shorted out, and off in the distance she noticed the water fountain go on the fritz. That's when it began. This was when her hell trully began. A blackish Purple miasma appeared out of thin air in front of the fountain, and out of it Emerged dozens upon dozens of people. They all wore devious grins on their faces as they emerged and spread out across the main area at the bottom of the massive flight of stairs.

"Is this part of the test?" Said Iida curiously as he adjusted his glasses on his face

"GET BACK!" Aizawa's voice cut through the air, full of panic and anger as he stared down at the fountain as more and more people began to emerge and Midoriya could feel a pit growing in her stomach. "This isn't a test, those are real villains. Thirteen! Protect the students! Stay together and don't move!"

"But Mr. Aizawa! Sir Your quirk isn't meant to for handeling that many villains at once! Your going to be . . ." Midoriya tried to convince him not to go but he cut her off

"Midoriya. You can't be a Pro Hero, if you don't have more then one trick up your sleeves. " His voice was full of confidence as he slipped his goggles on "Trust in me kid." And with that he was gone. He was flying through the air ready for action. Midoriya knew she should have had more confidence in her teacher but still, there were so many of them, she couldn't even count them all from here. How was Aizawa possibly going to take them all on?

Her thought's however were interrupted when yet another black gate opened at the top of the stares and a man in dress clothes, wearing a trench coat, and insanely massive grin stepped out.

"Everyone Get Back!" Thirteen shouted as he raised his hand ready to act at the smallest provocation, but it was too late. The mans hand shot up in a almost identical fashion and what appeared to be a needle shot form the tip of his finger, hurling through the air almost to fast too see. It struck it's mark right into Thirteen's shoulder before he could even activate his quirk and suddenly he was frozen. Unmoving. Unspeaking. Just frozen. And then the man burst out into hysterical laughter doubling over himself a he held his sides.

It was the most terrifying laughter she'd ever heard and it had her shaking in her knee high combat boots. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder snap her out of her fear and when she looked to see who it was, it was Todoroki smiling down at her worriedly

"Don't worry," He said assuringly "We're all here. We can handle one villain."

As the mans cackling came to a sudden and abrupt halt, he suddenly shot upright, still grinning like a madman at the class as he spoke "You know kiddies, a wise man once said, if you can't beat'em join'em. So I'm gonna offer ya all this one itsy bitsy teensy weensy little chance to make the smart play. Come with me." His voice hitched up slightly, the insanity in his voice mingling with his gravely voice, "Or DIE!" He broke out into another fit of laughter at that and a quite a few students were taken aback by it. Some were frozen in fear, other's were already prepared to use there quirks.

But no one had expected Bakugo to take off at him like a bat out of hell screaming "You fucking idiot! You think just because you dropped some puffy fucking marshmellow! That your even a match for me!" Bakugo leapt into the air readying his quirk, and the man just stared at him as though he was bored. The man waited all the way up until the last second before raising his arm, his hand shaped like a finger pistol and screaming "BANG!" Just like that another needle shot from his finger punching right into Bakugo's chest and he dropped like a sack of rocks. The whole class was stunned silent at that.

They watched with dread in their eye's as the man nudged Bakugo with his boot, giggling as he did so, before practicly craning his neck at a 180 degree angle to look back at them again his eye's wide with amusement, and his mouth stretched from ear to ear with that earily scarey grin as he cackled "Man this kid's a firecracker! Are you sure he's a Hero?"

"Juries still out on that one." was the only reply from the group. It had come from Todoroki, who was standing protectively in front of Midoriya now, Arms crossed, ready for anything. The mans smile faded for just a flickering moment before he himself dropped to the ground rolling around laughing hysterically as he cried out

"Oh!Ha Ha Ha Ha ha HAAAA! Oh my god! Oh Ha ha ha! That was . . . Oh haha! That was priceless!"

Kirishima and Iida charged out of the group as he rolled around on the ground but before even Iida to make it five feet the mystery man had sprung to his feet and had drawn to long combat knifes from within his coat hurling them at both Boys. One of them sunk deeply into Iida's foot pinning him to his spot, while the other glanced off of Kirishima's pre-hardened skin.

The man was glaring at the whole class now as he spoke lowly "Now kiddies . . . before we get down to brass tacks, I think a little lesson is in order."

Kirishima did his best to ignore the man as he ripped the knife from Iida's foot and tossed it to the ground, and Midoriya was quick to rush to his aid in pulling him back to the group.

"You see kiddies, I'm not here for you, none of us are really. You see, we were under the impression that All Might, the symbol of piece and justice, was going to be here today. I was very excited to meet him, because I wanted so very much to watch the life drain from his eyes. But before that, I really wanted to watch his heart shatter as his friends became the ones who killed him. Did you know that physical pain, doesn't hold a candle to that of mental pain. For example, shame has ten times stronger of a reaction in the brain then getting stabbed!"

Midoriya's eye's were drawn from the man to Thirteen and then to Bakugo at his words, and then something dawned on her. "What did you do to Them You bastard!"

The mans eyes locked with her's and suddenly he was grinning like a madman again as he pranced around gleefully"Oh joyus day you finally asked! You see kiddies! I have a very fun quirk! I call it, Puppeteer! I'm Able to fire needle's from my body, that hcak the nervous system allowing me full control of ones body and quirk! Watch watch watch!" The man stopped prancing suddenly and clasped his hands together, like a child in a store trying not to grab things off the shelf, as Bakugo slowly got up and made his way over to Thirteen. When he got close enough his arm reeled back and he swung on Thirteen letting out one of the biggest explosions they've ever seen him pull off.

The class watched in horror as Thirteen skittered off the side of the raised platform they were on and down into the foliage below, but they couldn't mourn the sudden loss of there teacher for long. Their thought's were interrupted again by the maniacal laughter of the man whom they'd just seen command Bakugo without uttering a word.

"Ok Kiddies . . . Times Up!" He said gleefully before his voice shifted again and his head tilted to the side at what they all asumed had to be a painful angle. " What's it gonna be?"

The whole class was silent for a moment no one knew what to do. This man was insane, and if they didn't do what they said, he was going to kill them all. They were all muttering amongst each other trying to figure out what to do, so much so that no one noticed when Mdoriya stepped to the front of the group, shaking like a leaf as she did so. She planted her feet, clenching her fists and stared right into the mans eyes, and even though she was scared she knew what she had to do.

"You can say what you want . . ."Midoriya said shakily, drawing the whole classes attention to her " . . . But we're heroes! Nothing you could ever say or do could make us betray that ideal! So go ahead do your worst! Because right here, right now, We stand together. We might not be pro heroes yet, but you better not underestimate us you crazy bastard!"

Everything was silent, aside from Aizawa's battle down below, and the whole class was stunned. Midoriya had not only just called the madman out, but had gone to bat for her whole class saying that they could all take him right then and there. There was a sudden surge of energy within the class as they all started to step up beside her, but it all stopped when the mans smile dropped and he spoke again, this time in a much more serious tone.

"You know, everyone always calls me crazy, but I'm not crazy noooooo no I'm not crazy, a crazy person wouldn't understand the difference between right and wrong, I understand I just don't care!" He spoke a frantic pace his voice hitching up an octive now as he locked eye's with Midoriya. "You see young lady a crazy person simply acts for the sake of acting! I don't do suh things no, I have a plan, a grand plan, a master plan if you could call it that!" He through his arms out to his sides staring up at the sky as he practically shouted the next part, "I will be the man! The man who brings down the layers of peace and order! I will be the man who replace all of it with chaos! Because when chaos reigns!" His head dropped to look over the class as her finished "Then we see the real you . . ."


	15. Chapter 14: Betrayel

"Now little lady . . ." The Mystery man's voice was eerily quiet now as he stared coldly at her, " . . . that was pretty inspiring. But do not begin to think that I have underestimated you. No, I am fully aware of what one is capable of, when their back is against the wall." The man shuddered for a moment before his posture straightened out and he smiled wryly at her and her class mates. "But, I will say this. I don't really have to worry about that too much, when your all busy killing each other!"

Midoriya's eyes went wide as she realized what he was talking about. He was going to use his quirk to make them kill each other! Todoroki's eyes were now locked on the man as he began laughing hysterically again. Todoroki knew that with a quirk as powerful as mind control, he could very easily make them kill each other.

"Don't listen to him guys!" Midoriya's voice cut through the laughter " I have a plan! Kirishima! Activate your quirk and don't let it go no matter what! If he can't penetrate your skin, then your our best chance of getting out of . . ." Her words fell flat as she turned just in time to see a small needle shoot past her through the air, finding it's mark in the center of Kirishima's chest. The whole class gasped, watching as his eyes went dead and he slowly marched out of the group to stand beside Bakugo.

The feeling of dread in the air only grew thicker as the reality of the situation sunk in. They were in the presence of a tried and true Super Villain. One who had killed, and wasn't afraid to do so again. Just when they thought the situation couldn't get any worse, that black mist reappeared beside the man and the man, whom was apparently the source of the quirk, appeared beside him.

"Warau!" The shadowy figure said angrily "What did we say about playing with your food!"

"Fine, fine." Warau said hastily, "But i'd get out of here if I were you, Kurogiri, he he he . . ." Warau glanced back at the children before him, a playfully devious grin spread from ear to ear," . . . I have some strings to pull, and I'd hate for you to get, he he he he he, 'Tangled up, in my business!" Kurogiri too seemed to cringe away from the man before dissipating into a portal of black, leaving the man Warau alone with the children once more.

"Ok Kiddies, play time's over, he he he, time for the show to begin!"

Warau was faster then anyone ha expected, dashing across the distance between them in an instant, drawing two long combat knifes from within his coat as he screamed maniacally, "Let's have FUN! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Todoroki was quick to respond, his right foot slamming down hard into the ground sending a wave of ice rushing out towards the man. Just as the ice was about to reach him however he leapt, shooting up through the air over the class crying out "Pew Pew Pew Pew!" as he fired a flurry of needles down into the crowd of students causing them to scatter. The man was cackling as glanced around, noticing a few of the kids were standing stark still, his needles having hit there mark.

Midoriya was frozen in horror as she watched, Tokoyami's Shadow lash out at Ojiro and Sato. Meanwhile Iida was lashing out at anyone near him. Sero was firing out his tape at anything that even moved, and Ahsido, she was trying to melt the other classmates with her acid. It was horrible!

"Midoriya!" she heard Todoroki scream, "Look Out!" Midoriya had just enough time to turn around and see Bakugo in front of her. His palm an inch from her face, and then it all went fuzzy. Her ear's were ringing as she heard the sounds of her classmates crying out, fighting one another. The noises faded in and out as the burning sensation in the side of her face pulsed increased and then everything was quiet. When her eyes finally opened again, everything was quiet. Too quiet.

Midoriya slowly looked around from where she was lying on the ground, and her eye's froze when they locked on the man, Warau, and beside him, lined up like a bunch of soldiers . . . were her classmates. Their eyes were dead, there bodies rigid. They were just staring there, motionless as the man sat on the ground playing with a deck of cards. That's when he looked up from his cards with a small smile on his face.

"Oh good!" He said joyously, "Your awake! He he he! Good, I was looking forward too seeing that look on your face when you realized you'd lost. You know girly, for all you posturing and boasting, this bunch here didn't put up much of a challenge for me at all. Sad really. Oh well! I guess it's time to finish this." The man slowly stood up and flicked a card at her, the little paper rectangle sliding across the floor face up to reveal, a Joker card. "This game was boring anyways," his hand slowly rose, hand pointed like a gun as he spoke lowly, "Pew."

Midoriya seemed to watch in slow motion as the needle emerged from the man's finger, gliding through the air without resistance, gliding up to her and into her neck. She closed her eyes shut, waiting for her body to start moving on it's own. For her mind to go blank, but it never came. When she opened her eye's again she was stunned. She still had full control of all her faculties. She shot up off the ground frantically moving her limbs, testing to make sure she was actually still in control. It wasn't until she heard that voice that she was snapped out of her stupor.

"What in the actual fuck!" Warau screamed angrily before firing off a flurry of needles, each one finding it's mark. Midoriya screamed out in pain as her body was riddled with the tiny razor sharp projectiles, each one faing away into oblivion mere seconds after making contact. The pain was intense, but she still had control, and her friends needed her. They needed her to save them from this Villain, and she'd be dammed if she let them die, without her trying to save them. She held firm to her spot, her eyes burning holes into the man who'd taken control of her friends. The man who threatened everything she held dear. And he laughed.

"He he. He he he he. Hehehehe! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH my god this is precious!" Warau screamed," Your still standing! This is just, so unheard of! How? Why? Fuck it I don't care! He he he! The show's only getting started!" The man grinned wildly before flailing his arms out to either side of him, cackling as he burst forward dashing straight forward screaming "I havn't been this excited in forever!"

Midoriya took a step back out of fear, watching as he frantically grew closer, and then she remembered something All Might had once told her.

* * *

"Young Midori? What's wrong?"

Midoriya looked up to see All Might staring down at her worriedly. Her hands were practicaly flailling in front of her as she tried to convince him nthing was wrong before he placed a large gentle hand on her shoulder. She always broke down when he did that. He reminded her of the father she never had. The type of man who knew when you lied, knew when you were troubled, and always knew what to do about it. Even if he couldn't fix the problem.

"All Might," Midoriya said shyly when I was fighting Bakugo . . . I wasn't heroic at all. The whole fight, I was absolutely terrified. I was so scared, it was choking. How am I supposed to be a Hero when everything scares me?"

All Might chuckled at that before kneeling down to her level saying "Young Midori. I'll let you in on a secret. All Heroes get scared. It's only natural. But part of what makes you a Hero is your ability to push through it, towards your goal. Whether it be saving someone, stopping a villain, or making a tough decision. What makes you a Hero, is your ability to rise above that fear, knowing what must be done. So grab a hold of that fear, and never let go."

* * *

Midoriya, let the fear she felt wash over her, letting the reality of the situation seep in, and then, she was ready. Her eyes steeled as she slid into her battle stance. Bringing her right hand up in front of her she grit her teeth bringing her thumb over her index finger holding it down tightly as One For All surged through her pointer finger. Hiding her left hand behind her she prepared a second, identical attack, watching as he drew nearer.

"Are you ready to die girly!?" He screamed as he drew in close. Midoriya waited until the last possible second before releasing her finger, a freight train of force rocketing forward straight towards Warau, and then in the blink of an eye, he was soaring through air over her laughing hysterically.

'This is my chance!' Midoriya screamed in her head as she pulled her other arm out from behind her, smirking at the man as his face filled with surprise.

"Well now, this sucks." He said quietly before she released her second shot point blank sending him shooting through the air like a bullet. Midoriya smiled wide as she watched the man disappear to the other side of the USJ facility. But that victory was only short lived when a foot collided with the side of her head with tremendous force, sending her skittering across the ground crying out in a mixture of pain and shock. Midoriya was quick to recover planting her feet hard and skidding to a stop only to freeze at the sight of her classmates rushing her in unison.

Iida was on her first, thanks to his speed. As soon as he reached her he was throwing a flurry of erratic punches and kicks. It was just insane. Her friends were somehow still under his control, and they were coming at her. How was she supposed to fight her friends? She couldn't hurt them, she just couldn't do it. But how could she defend herself if she couldn't fight back? All she could do was defend herself for now until she could figure out a way to snap them all out of there stupor.

Midoriya was so caught up in defending from Iida she didn't notice Kirihima slide in on her left bringing his prehardened fist in for a left hook, catching her in the ribs hard. Midoriya sputtered as her feet picked up off the ground from the force, and before she could even comprehend the sudden explosion of pain in her side, her right foot was grabbed by a long string of familiar tape. Midoriya barely had time to turn her head and see Sato, gripping the tape Sero had just shot out, before he swung her with all his might. She cried out in shock as her body flew through the air over him before she was slammed down hard onto her back.

Midoriya felt something in her rib cage crack, and she was sure she had a broken something. She tried to move to get up, when the beam of pure energy shot into the ground, dragging across it closer and closer before slamming into her sending her flying across the ground as she spit up blood. 'W-was that Aoyama's naval laser? But I thought he couldn't use it for more then a second?' She thought as her vision blurred.

"Oh! My tummy!" Cried a familiar voice and when Midoriya peaked through her hazy vision she saw Aoyama holding his stomach as he stared at her in horror. Something clicked in Midoriya's head and she suddenly had a plan. She tried to claw her way to her feet before someone landed hard next to her. It was Sero, and before she could get away he snatched her up off the ground and hurled her into the air.

* * *

Aizawa was locked in intense combat as he heard the sound of fighting at the top of the stairs. When he finally managed to sneak a glance that way he could just make out Midoriya being thrown into the air before, Kaminari floated through the air locking her into a tight hug. There was a blinding flash of light as the air crackled with electricity and when he managed to look again he could see Midoriya drop from Kaminari's arms before he himself dropped.

Aizawa's blood ran cold at that sight. They were fighting each other? He needed to break away from these villains and get to his students. But there were so many of them, and if he didn't take care of them first he'd only end up leading them to his students. Aizawa seethed with rage at the thought of his student being hurt here today. That rage only served to fuel his fight, as he grew more intensely ready to do whatever it took. Even take a life if he had too.

* * *

Aoyama watched in horror as his class mates surrounded Midoriya. Bakugo was ontop of her, unleashing a furious barrage of explosions into her back, and he could see the ground around her speckling with Midoriya's blood. As scared as he was, Midoriya was going to die if he didn't do something. Planting his feet, Aoyama grit his teeth before unleashing as powerful of a blast he could, his naval laser cutting through the air and knocking Bakugo off of her.

But she had to move. Through hazy vision, she did her best to climb to her feet before something wet splashed down her left arm, and then the burning sensation began. It burned more then when Bakugo would burn her clothes to her skin. When she managed to look at her arm, she could see Ashido's acid dripping from her arm, the skin, melted off, her arm raw and exposed to the elements.

Midoriya's mind was so fuzzy, her back felt like it had just been filleted, her finger's were shattered, her left arm was practically useless, and her face was burning. This may have been an entirely different scenario . . . but it felt so much like back in junior high, when Bakugo would gang up on her with his friends. Just watching her friends attack her with, that look of death in there eyes, it scared her. It scared her more then anything else she could ever remember. Not because of what they could do to her. But because they were doing it. These were supposed to be her friends. The people she could trust, and sure they may be mind controlled, but they were still attacking her. They were still trying to kill her.

Against her friends she couldn't use her quirk. But they weren't holding back, and damn did it hurt. Her body was being practically torn to shreds. Every inch of her was screaming out in pain. But what hurt more, was watching her friends beat on her, without an ounce of regret on there faces. Her heart practically broke with every blow she received, even with there lack of control, and she hated herself for it. She just wished Todoroki would come and save her. That's when she realized it. Todoroki was the only one who hadn't moved to attack. He had been standing there the whole time, motionless. Why? Why was he just standing there? Was he somehow able to resist Warau's commands?

Midoriya didn't have time to think anymore before Ojiro was on her, throwing out a flurry of kicks and punches. Midoriya blocked what she could, and tried to dodge the rest, until his tail slammed into her left arm, ripping a blood curdling scream from her throat. The sound ripped through air and into the ears of everyone close to Midoriya. Iida, Mineta, Uraraka, Kirishima, everyone!

They all froze in there tracks at the sound, there minds whirling, and then as sudden as it had been stolen, their senses came rushing back, along with the memories of what they'd done. Everyone was frozen as they stared at Midoriya on the ground, her body practically destroyed, as blood pooled beneath her. She was barely breathing. Todoroki, was quick to break through the group making his way to the front, but what he saw when he got there chilled him to his bone.

Dropping to his knees he scooped Midoriya up gently in his arms. He cradled her to his chest as he stared down at her helplessly. Watching as she struggled to breathe, every breath causing her whole body to shake. No one said a thing for a long time before they heard a set of heavy footfalls drawing near. Todoroki turned just in time to see Bakugo charging them, and without thinking, he unleashed all of his rage against the boy in that one moment. Ice shot across the ground and in the blink of an eye he was trapped in solid ice.

"Iida . . ." Todoroki's voice cut through the sudden silence with a harshness to his voice that no one had heard from him before. "Use your speed, and head back to UA. We need the Pros."

"Absolutely not! I could never abandon my . . . "

"DO IT!" Todoroki screamed turning to face him, tears streaming down his face, "Now! Or else Usagi will die!"

Iida didn't argue after that . . . With the help of the rest of the class they got the doors open and he was Off. While they waited for help to arrive Todoroki held Midoriya close to him, examining her closely. The skin on her left arm was gone, from the tips of her fingers to her shoulder. Her face was burned badly on the right side, and her entire back looked like it had been lit on fire. But those were only the external injuries. He could tell by the way she was breathing that she had to of had internal damage, but he just couldn't be sure. All he cold do was wait, and it killed him.

"I'm sorry Usagi." He said to the unconscious Midoriya "I wasn't there to protect you."

* * *

Everyone froze when the doors to the USJ practically exploded inward, smoke and dust billowing in from the sudden explosion, and out of the smoke stepped the form of All Might.

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" Boomed All Might as he halfhazardly tossed his jacket aside. "But fear not! For I am here!" Todoroki's head spun on a swivel as he turned to see All Might. Both All Might and Todoroki locked eyes for the briefest of moments before spotting what was in Todoroki's arms, and in a flash he was kneeling beside him. All Might let out a low growl before placing a gentle hand on Todoroki's shoulder saying "Young Todoroki, do not worry. The pros are on their way with Recovery Girl. I entrust you to keep her safe while I deal with these miscreants."

* * *

No one had ever seen All Might fight with that much fierceness before. Granted they had never seen him fight in person at all, but still, it seemed as though he was overflowing with rage and was pouring all of it out in his fight. The fight itself only lasted eight minutes, but to everyone who watched, it was the longest eight minutes in their lives. It was like watching a battle between gods. Todoroki, didn't care though. All he cared about was the frail, broken girl he held in his arms. The moment the pros arrived, Todoroki was on his feet screaming as loud as he could

"Help! Help! Anyone! We need help now!

* * *

SuperOtaku: Hello everyone! I'd like to apologize for this chapter, as I'm still trying to get the hang of writing scenes like that. I realize it wasn't very good or long, but it was the best I could do with so many different character's to keep track of, and this was kind of my first ever, actual "FIGHT" scene I've ever written out. I promise I am looking into how to better write fights however. So I promise they will only get better in the future . . . also this is not the last you've seen of Warau!


	16. Chapter 15: Recovery

The Pro's had wiped up the remaining villains at the USJ in a matter of minutes. The sheer power and efficiency that they had displayed would have normally left the students of Class 1A stupefied, but not that day. They all watched in silence, a mixture of guilt, horror, and sadness, as Midoriya was carted off into the back of an ambulance. The police got there statements and it wasn't long before they were all piling into shared vehicles, rushing off to the hospital to check up on there wounded comrade. To say it politely, the Hospital staff on hand were overwhelmed by an onslaught of questions as Midoriya's new found friends rushed in asking for any and all information possible on her current condition.

It wasn't until a very exhausted looking Recovery Girl appeared, practically reprimanding the entire group for the ruckus they were causing, that they found out she was still in surgery. The hospital thankfully kept an entire wing of the the hospital sectioned off for Heroes only, and had ushered the group of distraught teenagers to a private waiting room until more information could be passed down to them. Once they'd gotten settled into the waiting room, the silence in the room began eating away at all of them. Everyone was worried about Midoriya in there own ways, but what was worse was they were stuck in their own heads. Going over what had occurred, each of them remembering everything they had done while under that mad mans control.

Yaoyorozu was the first to break the silence, "I know this is probably a stupid question," She said lowly staring down at her shaking hands, " . . . but was anyone else fully aware of what they were doing? I mean, I wasn't in control, but . . ."

"But you could see, and hear, and feel everything you did." Iida interjected coldly. Everyone in the room was silent for a while at the realization that they had all been fully aware. They all knew how little they'd pulled their punches.

"I . . ." Kirishima began, " . . . I could hear his laughter, in my head. He was taunting me. The whole time."

"Yeah, but there was something more to it." Uraraka said quietly. "It was like, he was trying to distract me. Us."

That revelation sunk in for a moment before a cold voice cut in from the corner of the room, shocking everyone. "He told me . . . I was going to watch the woman I loved, die by my own hands." Todoroki's voice sounded empty as he spoke, and the sound of it was haunting, "He said he would make sure that was the last thing saw. My body, it tried to move, but I fought it. The more he tried to make me move, the more I fought, and the angrier he got. He just got louder and louder, until all I could hear in my head was his angry laughter."

Everyone in the room was silent now, Todoroki's words striking a nerve in all of them. On one hand, Todoroki had managed to overpower the man's quirk. On the other hand, they'd all been told similarly different things in there heads . . .

* * *

Warau stepped into the dimly lit bar, a giant smile plastered from ear to ear, as he whistled to himself. "Warau!" Shouted a young boy with light blue hair and glaring red eyes, "What in the hell happened out there! You were supposed to KILL those kids! Not toy with them!" His voice was practically dripping with venom. Warau, chuckled at him, slipping behind the bar and uncorking the most expensive bottle of whisky he could find, before turning to him saying.

"Ahhh, my boy, fret not! For you see, I have already planted my seed's of destruction in their fragile little minds." Warau chuckled again before tilting the bottle back and taking a few good chugs. A shudder rolled down his back at the warming sensation that filled him before his jovial expression ran cold and he turned to look at the boy again saying. "Besides Tomura, I hear you failed to accomplish your goal in spectacular fashion as well!" The boy went rigid at that, shaking with anger, before lunging over the bar reaching out to grab his throat only to be met half way with a razor sharp knife pressing into his throat. "Now now, little Tomu. That's not very nice." Warau locked eye's with the other boy for a long silent moment before snickering," Hehehe, don't forget kid. I taught you everything you know about fighting . . . and you weren't a very good student."

* * *

Every head in the waiting room snapped to the door as it slid open, the doctor in question who opened it freezing at the sudden sight of so many eyes on her. She took a moment to ready herself before stepping in and shutting the door behind her saying, "Hello, I'm Dr. Hammdanni. I know you all have questions, and I will answer what I can. But first I would like to inform you, that Izuku Midoriya has just left surgery, and her condition has stabilized." There was a beat of silence as everyone in the room let out a breath of relief. Todoroki was the first to speak up surprising no one, but what he asked did surprise them all.

"What did we do to her?" The look on his face was blank, unreadable, and he wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. Everyone knew he was worried about Midoriya, and he was normally a very reserved, but this was different. The doctor spotted that look and quickly jotted something down on her clipboard for later before replying.

"Well, I'm not going to sugar coat things for you. When she arrived she was in critical condition. Her body had received numerous injuries. She had one broken rib and three cracked ribs. The Broken rib had punctured her lounge." Iida and Kirishima both cringed at that, remembering how they had both gone for her ribs with all of there strength, "She had massive head trauma, and a serious concussion. She had second degree burns on the left side of her face, as well as second and third degree burns covering the entirety of her her back. Our major concern however was her left arm." As soon as she said that, Ashido's face went pale and her shoulders sank,"The skin on her entire arm was destroyed, but there was also ligament and muscle damage. All of that aside, as I said before, she is stable. And we are very confident that with more treatments she will be back to her old self in no time."

"W-when can we see her?" Uraraka said cautiously drawing a soft smile from the doctor.

"She's resting now, but if you leave your numbers with me, I'll make sure that you are contacted as soon as she wakes up."

One by one the kids gave the doctor their numbers as they filed out of the waiting room, until the only ones left were the doctor and Todoroki. The doctor noted how he had stayed silent sense asking his question. Just sitting there listening to everything, unmoving. With a sigh she made herself over to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder saying, "Son, you should go home and get some rest."

Todoroki looked up at the woman, his eyes full of grief now, and said "Please, I can't leave until I see her. I just, I have too see her." The doctor stared down at the young boy, having seen that look before, and with a heavy sigh she hugged her clipboard to her chest tightly saying.

"Alright. But just be aware, she's probably not going to be awake for awhile. She's heavily sedated and the treatments have left her drained." Todoroki was quick to thank the woman, and followed her as she led him out of the room, and through the halls. It took less then a minute to reach Midoriya's room and when they got there, Todoroki immediately spotted her Mother standing outside the doorway hesitant to enter. Her head turned at the sound of approaching footsteps and when her eyes locked on Todoroki, he felt his chest tighten. She looked completely ragged, her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Before Todoroki could think of anything to say to her, Inko was on him, her arms wrapped tightly around his body as she cried out."Oh Todoroki! I'm so glad your ok. When I heard what happened I was so worried about you." She pulled out of the hug and smiled down at him before noticing two things. The first was that he was practically unharmed. But what truly struck her as odd, was how he wouldn't even look at her. "Todoroki?" she questioned worriedly "What's wrong?"

Todoroki flinched away from her at the question. He didn't want to be the one to do this. Not here. Not now. Thankfully Inko noticed the look on his face and brushed it off saying "You know what, forget about it, let's go see Izuko." Todoroki was thankful to be off the topic and followed her back to the room. Inko slowly slid the door open leading the younger boy inside behind her and they both froze when they saw her.

Midoriya looked so small in the over sized hospital bed she was lying in. The left half of her face was wrapped in gauze, an oxygen mask secured to her face over it. Her left arm which lay over the blankets she was tucked under was completely wrapped as well, spots of red seeping through in a few places. The whole scene was framed the beeping of the EKG hooked up to her, tracking her vitals. Inko was quick to make her way to her daughters bedside taking Midoriya's hand in hers.

Todoroki was hesitant at first, but eventually managed to push through it, pulling a chair up on the other side of her bed, taking Midoriya's bandaged hand gently into his own. Both Inko and Todoroki sat in silence for a long time, and as they sat there Todoroki could feel the events of the day finally seep into him. Before he knew what even hit him he was asleep, his head resting gently in Midoriyas lap, as he continued holding onto her hand. Inko couldn't fight the smile that spread across her face at the sight.

* * *

Midoriya stood in an endless abyss of darkness. All around her as far as she could see, there was nothing but shadowy darkness. The last thing she could remember was defending herself from her friends onslaught, and then she was here. Could she be dead? Or worse? Those thought's were were quickly drowned out by the sound of a very familiar voice echoing all around her in the darkness. That's when she saw him.

"Hello deary, and welcome to your mind." The sound of his voice was like sandpaper against her nerves, sending shock waves of familiar pain through her injuries "Hehehehe! Even in your mind your not safe from me!" Midoriya dropped to the darkened floor beneath her as the pain racked through her. "I know what your thinking, this is but a dream, but it's not! You see, I'm really here, in your head!" The voice reverberated through her whole body and she was so sure the pain would cause her to pass out at any moment. And then the pain dulled, and a figure appeared out of the darkness, shaking as his laughter filled the void.

"H-how?" Midoriya asked through grit teeth. The laughter ceased and the man tilted his head to the side before sauntering up to her and kneeling down beside her, eyes wide and grinning insanely a he spoke.

"Oh well that's simple deary . . . It's a side effect of my quirk." His voice was so calm, and so soothing as he spoke now that if she hadn't been staring right at him she'd have sworn it was a different person speaking to her. "You see, while my quirk may allow me to take control of your body when your awake, it also allows me to invade your dreams. I won't bore you with all of the scientific details but the gist of things is, this is real." Midoriya's blood ran cold at those words, before pain rocked through her again. The pain was immense, every injury she'd received at the USJ flaring as though she was receiving them over and over again. The pain however was quickly accompanied by something much more sinister. Something she had prayed to never experience. The voices of her friends rang out in perfect unison, echoing all around her, as the man smiled down at her.

"You quirkless idiot! You thought you could be a hero? You'll never be a hero! You'll always be nothing!" The sound of her friends taunting echoed every where around her as hot tears welled in her eye's. "You couldn't protect us! You couldn't protect yourself! Your nothing! Nothing, Deku!"

Midoriya curled into herself as the taunting continued. The sound of maniacal laughter filling the air around her as tears welled in her eyes.

"Jesus Christ your easy to fuck with!" Cackled Wauru, "I mean, really! I've been in alot of heads but yours! Wait a second . . .:" The sound of her friends voices cut out and as she lie there waiting for anything . . . nothing came. When she opened her eyes again she looked up to find the man smiling down at her, a look of pure malice on his face as he spoke. "You know, you made a real fool of me, but seeing this fear in you . . . I realize I've been going at this all wrong." Wauru said as he stood, walking away from her. "Listen sweetie, this is nothing personal, and as much as I object . . ." He turned to look back at her, a look of regret oh so misplaced on his face as he spoke, "But your past is my weapon."

Wauru dissipated into the darkness, as the visage of Bakugo appeared in his stead, walking slowly towards her grinning at her like he had that day. The day he stole her innocence . . . the day he stole her virginity.

* * *

SuperOtaku: Hello again! I hope you all had a happy new year, and I wish you all the best of luck stepping into the future with whatever dreams and goals you have set for yourselves. I'm sorry for the shorter chapter, but I promise that the next one will be longer and exponentially better! Ok that may be an overstatement but you get what I mean. Anyhoo, If anyone is comfortable enough to hare with the rest of us, I'd like to hear what your new year's resolutions are. If not I understand. In the interests of showing you all that I'm an open book I'll still share mine though. My new years resolution is to stay sober and stay away from alcohol and "Herbal Essence". As much as I support people's right to indulge in both activities I want to stay sober for a year. Anyhoo! Happy new year, and I look forward to sharing more of this story with you! Till next time! Adieu!


	17. Chapter 16

As Todoroki's eye's fell shut, they opened to what he could only describe as a void. Nothing but darkness, washing over him, surrounding him. There were no walls, no ceiling. The floor itself was just a mass of shapeless darkness. He was no where, lost in thought when a familiar voice rang out all around him.

"Welcome child." The familiar voice cooed. Todoroki's head snapped around as he frantically tried to find the source of the voice until the familiar visage of Warau materialized before him, that familiar grin stuck on his face as he shuffled a deck of cards. "I know you must have questions, so before you speak, allow me to explain. You are in your head, but so am I. Let's call it a side effect of my quirk. You and me have something to discuss . . ." with a flick of his wrist, Warau flung a card from the deck in his hands straight at the boy in front of Todoroki only for it to slow down in mid air before coming to a stop in front of his face revealing a joker card.

* * *

Bakugo grinned down at Izuko as she stared up at him in fear. Bakugo slowly reached out, grabbing her by the throat, and pulled her up to eye level with him as he spoke.

"Deku, you've made a fool of me for the last time. You think your life has changed but it hasn't. Your still a failure. You couldn't protect anyone. Not even yourself."

Bakugo's eyes flashed with something sinister as he dropped her to the ground.

"Your friends . . ." he continued, ". . . they betrayed you." Her wounds flared up again and Izuko curled into herself again as hot tears welled in her eyes. "Think about it Deku. If they really hadn't wanted to attack you then they wouldn't have. They wanted to hurt you Deku." Bakugo lunged forward slamming his foot into Izuko's chest sending her sliding away from him. His words rang true with a certain sense of reality. She didn't know how, but she'd resisted his quirk. Todoroki had resisted it. But the rest of them . . . they had hurt her. They had tried to kill her.

"You know, I wasn't fully under his control." Bakugo's voice snapped Izuko out of her thoughts as she looked up to see his smile gone, replaced with malice and hate. "I just relished the freedom he gave me. No limits. I could do what I wanted, with no repercussion. But hurting you, it was like the ultimate pleasure."

Izuko looked up at Bakugo, fear flooding her and overwhelming her senses as he eyes went wide. This was what Bakugo always wanted. The freedom to do as he pleased. UA had robbed him of that, she could see that, but under Warau's direction he had been free to get his revenge on her, and everyone else who dared stop him. She watched as he slowly made his way too her, kneeling down beside her. Hi hands gripped her shirt tightly and in one motion he ripped it open. Izuko cried out in horror, her feet kicking out at him as she tried to get him off of her.

"Fight all you want Deku! But i'm always in charge!" Bakugo screamed as his arm reeled back before he brought his palm down into her stomach with a fiery explosion.

* * *

"Do you understand now?" Warau said, his eyes watching Todoroki with a weight of regret in them.

"Not really," Todoroki replied, " but if your telling the truth, I don't really have a choice do I?" Warau chuckled lowly before turning around and walking off into the darkness, his voice ringing out all around Todoroki once more.

"Now go, she needs you."

As the words rang out, the sound of an explosion could suddenly be heard in the distance. Todoroki's head snapped to the left and off in the distance, he could barely make out something. His feet carried him cautiously towards the distant light, figures slowly coming into view, and when he realized what he was seeing, something inside of him snapped.

"BAKUGO!" Todoroki screamed as he took off like a bullet, closing the distance between them as fast as he could. He could see Bakugo turn to look at him in the distance before the smaller girl under him kicked up at him knocking him off balance as he stumbled back.

"You bitch!" cried Bakugo, turning to look her way again. Todoroki was on Bakugo in a flash. His left arm reeled back, flames erupting from his fist and coating his entire arm, before bringing it down as hard as he could into Bakugo's face sending him reeling. Bakugo reached up grabbing at his face before another burning hot fist slammed into his stomach causing him to gag.

"I'm going to Kill You!" Todoroki screamed as he reached up grabbing a fistful of hair in his right hand, ice spreading over Bakugo's face as he did so, before hist flaming fist collided with Bakugo's face again shattering the ice that had begun to form. Bakugo collapsed to the ground on his back, and Todoroki was on top of him in an instant. Todoroki unleashing a flurry of punches into the other boys face as he screamed out in rage. Bakugo was stunned by the unending attack. He couldn't even defend himself from the unending torrent of punches Todoroki unleashed on him.

Izuko couldn't tear her eyes from the form of Todoroki as he mercilessly beat Bakugo into the ground. Todoroki was blinded by his rage, unable to think coherently. All he could feel was the uncontrollable urge to hurt Bakugo. Todoroki's arm reeled back again as he shouted, "Never again Bakugo! Never again!" His fist came down like a hammer, and as it crashed into Bakugo's face he dissipated into nothing. Todoroki stared angrily at the space beneath him that Bakugo had occupied a mere moment prior, before a familiar voice drew him from his angered stupor.

"Shotokun?" Midoriya choked out through her sobs, "I-is that really you?"

Todoroki's head whipped around, his eyes locking onto Midoriya as they stared at each other in shock. Midoriya opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the warm embrace of Todoroki's arms as he lunged for her, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry!" Todoroki said as he hugged her tighter to himself, "I should have been there for you but I wasn't and for that I am so, so sorry!"

Midoriya was stunned. How had Todoroki shown up in her dream? Was he just a dream?

"Shotokun? But how?"

Todoroki pulled out of the embrace, resting his forehead against hers, and looking into her eyes he smiled coyly.

"It's really me. I'm not sure how I got here but that doesn't matter now. I'm here, and your safe. That's all that matters."

Midoriya stared deep into those grey and blue eyes of his, shining with so much emotion, and without thinking she leaned in pressing her lips to his. The moment there lips connected, the dreamscape around them went white, and faded away.

* * *

Midoriya's eyes fluttered open as she awoke, the sunlight streaming in through the window causing her to shut them tightly almost instantly. Her head was swimming and when she finally managed to open her eyes again, vision blurred and straining against the light she found herself stairing up at the familiar sight of a hospital room ceiling, but she could just make out the sensation of someone holding onto her hand. Slowly she blinked the sleep from her eyes before tracing the hand latched to her own, all the way up to the smiling face of Todoroki.

"Shotokun?" Midoriya questioned groggily, her voice muffled by the oxygen mask placed over her mouth.

"Yeah, it's me Usagi. I'm right here. How are you feeling?"

Midoriya smiled up at that familiar face as the fog in her head slowly began to lift, and as she processed the question she replied without thinking.

"I feel like a sack of deep fried dog dooky."

Todoroki didn't laugh at her attempt at a joke, instead feeling guilt wash over him for not being able to protect Midoriya.

"I'm sorry." Todoroki said solemnly, "I should have protected you . . . I should have been there for you."

Midoriya could see the pain in his eyes and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, offering a faint smile.

"Shotokun, it's not your fault. I should have . . ."

"No! I should have protected you." Todoroki interjected angrily. "Your my most precious person, and I couldn't save you. I can't . . "

"Hey, don't do that." Midoriya said weakly, "What happened was not your fault ok?" Midoriya could tell he didn't agree with her, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it at the moment. Instead she slipped her hand from his and patted the bed beside her. "Lay with me for a bit?" Todoroki was hesitant, and was ready to argue about how it probably wasn't a good idea until she weakly grabbed his shirt and tried to pull him closer. Todoroki relented, admittedly easily, and slowly climbed onto the hospital bed beside her, which was way to big in the first place considering how small she was. Once he was comfortably in bed beside her, Midoriya slowly curled herself into him resting her head on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Comfortable?" Todoroki said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Shut up." Midoriya replied, giggling as she did so, "But yes, I am."

* * *

Inko Midoriya was just leaving her office when her phone went off in her purse. Having been expecting a call from the hospital, she was quick to begin frantically digging through her purse. As she found her cell phone she stopped when she saw it wasn't the hospital, but instead a strangely familiar number. Hesitantly she answered the phone but found herself unable to speak, the thought of who could possibly be calling her leaving her frozen.

"Inko, it's me." The voice that rang out over the phone had Inko stumbling backwards to brace herself against a nearby wall.

"Y-Yagi? Where the hell have you been!" She practically screamed into the receiver as a mixture of relief and anger ashed over her all at once. There was a long pause before she heard that same voice call out from her left.

"That's what I wanted to talk about." Inko spun on her heel, dropping her phone, startled by the sudden proximity of his voice. But the man she saw before her was not the Yagi Toshinori she remembered. The man standing in front of her was a mere shell of what she remembered. There was no way this couldn't be the same Yagi she'd fallen in love with all those years ago, but when she looked into his eyes she could see that same spark that she'd seen before. It was really him. Inko didn't even have to think about it before she flung herself at him wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

Yagi grimaced as Inko gripped to him tightly and before he could stop it he let out a cough, blood spraying from between his teeth, causing Inko to pull out of the hug instantly staring at him with a mixture of horror and shock as she watched Yagi wipe the blood from his lips with a small cloth he produced from his pocket.

"Oh my god, Yagi! What . . ."

"Stop!" Yagi's powerful voice stopped Inko in her tracks. "As I said, there is alot I need to explain. Can we go to your place for a bit?"

* * *

Both Todroki and Midoriya's eyes snapped to the door as it slid open to reveal a young doctor with amber skin and soft blue eyes. The young doctor was slightly taken aback by sight of her patient snuggled closely into the chest of a familiar young boy. Todoroki was the first to speak as he slowly began to detach himself from Midoriya.

"No no, you can stay put . . ." the doctor said, smiling softly as she looked on at the young couple,". . . I was just stopping by to check up on miss Midoriya and inform her of her treatment plan."

"It's nice to see you again Dr. Hammdanni." Todoroki said awkwardly as he got comfortable again, drawing a light chuckle from the women, and a curious look at him.

"Thank you. It's nice to see you too. Now, down to business. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that." Midoriya responded groggily.

"It's ok, just tell me what feels different." Dr Hammdani replied softl, a warm smile spread across her face. Midoriya thought for a moment before pulling her oxygen mask off so that she could speak more clearly.

"Well, if i'm being honest my arm feels like it's on fire and my chest hurts when i breathe." The doctor scribbled down some notes on her clipboard before urging Midoriya to continue. "My head hurts too, but something has been bothering me . . . my whole body feels like it's tingling. . ."

* * *

Yagi followed Inko into her small appartment, eyeing pictures of Inko and Izuko, feeling a weight gripping at his heart as he realized what he'd mised out on. As they walked through the home he was distracted by the photo's of Izuko's youth, realizing how he had left his only daughter to grow up alone without a father. He had wanted to protect her. He had wanted her to grow up without the burden of worrying about him, but as he looked over the photos of her youth he realized he was only trying to protect himelf. It dawned on him that he hadn't left to protect Inko and his daughter, but to protect himself from the possibility of loosing his family.

"Yagi?" Inko's voice snapped him from his thoughts as he looked to her. He could see the worry in her face and it only added to his guilt. Yagi was silent as she ushered him towards a nearby couch in what appeared to be a very small living room. When they were finally seated, Yagi found himself unable to speak. The silence in the air was palpable, and you could practically cut the tention with a knife. Inko as he had expected was the first to break the silence.

"Yagi, I . . . I don't know why you waited so long to get in touch again, but it has to be important if your hear now after all this time. So, what is it?"

Yagi stared up into those ever compassionate eye's of the woman he fell in love with before letting out a long dragged out sigh.

"Inko, I know what I did is unforgivable, leaving you and our child the way I did, but I had a reason." Looking into Inko's eyes he felt something inside of himself snap. He had loved this woman, for so long, and seeing her in person again after all this time, he couldn't dream of lying to her now. "Inko, I'm about to show you something. Something that you may never forgive me for. But it's why I left you so long ago."

Yagi slowly stood up, Inko feeling herself grow anxious and unable to speak. She'd known he was lying all those years ago when he made a million different excuses for leaving her when he found out she was pregnant. But something inside of her was screaming that she was about to find out. What happened next left her speechless. Yagi slowly stood up and a cloud of smoke erupted from his form. It took a couple of moments for the smoke to dissapate but when it did, Yagi was gone, All Might standing where Yagi had stood prior, but this All Might wasn't smiling.

"Inko . . ." All Might began "Along time ago I left you and our daughter to fend for yourselves, because I thought if I was in your life it would only endanger you. But . . ."

His words were cut off as Inko Midoriya fell off of the couch screaming at him

"WHAT! You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Yagi was quick to change back into his regular form as he held his hands out hesitantly in an attempt to placate the shorter woman.

"You left me because you were a hero!" Inko suddenly screamed as she shot up to look into his eyes, rage burning behind her eyes now as she slapped him across the face with as much force as she could muster. "You bastard! do you know what I had to put up with while you were off saving the world!" Tears were streaming down her face as she continued to to scream at him. "Do you realize what our daughter went through while you were off being a god damn hero!" She was practicalyl shaking now as she fought to scream at him between sobs. "You left me to raise our daughter alone! She grew up alone with no one but me beside her! She . . . she thought she was quirkless! The other kids never accepted her! I couldn't do a damn thing about it. She wouldn't even open up to me about it! I had to find out about it by over hearing her talking to her poster of you! You bastard! even when you weren't around she worshiped you and begged you to save her! But you weren't there for her!"

Inko was sobbing uncontrollably now as her whole body shook. Yagi knew that Izuko had looked up to him as a personal hero, but hearing about how she'd begged him to help her growing up broke his heart. Slowly he closed the gap between him and Inko and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. Inko struggled against his embrace for a moment before giving in and burying her face into his chest as she cried. Yagi felt his guilt overwhelming him and in a moment of pure regret he buried his face in her hair as he spoke quietly

"I'm so sorry . . . I just wanted to protect you and our daughter. I failed you."

* * *

SuperOtaku: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, and I apologize for the wait on this chapter. I've been overwhelmed by work lately and I may have possibly sort of maybe accidentally come down with a pretty bad bug. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I want to let you all know That here soon I am going to be sitting down with a friends laptop and doing a full overhaul of the entire story. I'm not planning on changing anything story wise, just planning on using a computer on fixing spelling and grammar errors and even adding extra detail to the story.


End file.
